Unionist Revolution
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: In the world of Avatar, a fourth Water Tribe exists. The Steamers, closely allied with the Firebenders, have brought an age of war upon the planet. Within their ranks, Katara grows, and befriends Zuko, leading them both on an unexpected adventure.
1. Prologue A

**After hearing one reviewer's suggestions, I have radically reorganized Unionist Revolution's format. The timeline is now on my profile, and the prologue condensed.

* * *

**"**There is something moving in the world. We don't know what it is. We don't know what its objectives are. We don't know when it will strike. All we know is that through out history, events have occurred that have no explanation. Wars have started when they could have been avoided. Evil is afoot in this world, and it has nothing to do with Union, or the other three nations. Our mission is to find that evil, and destroy it."**

**Kalo Poder to a squad of new recruits.

* * *

Unionist Revolution**

**Ages of War, Ages of Peace, Ages of Shadows

* * *

General POV**

From time immemorial, Humans have existed on the Planet Crudrijk. Their creation is shrouded in mystery, and none of the Spirits of Anidus will say just how the world came into being. Not even Koh, the first of the Spirits. Regardless, the means of how, and why humans appeared on Crudrijk are unimportant. The only thing that matters is that they appeared, and are there.

For most of their time on the planet, their society was small, with barely half a million people spread out over 11 elements. But by the year 10,000 BSC (Before Sozin's Comet), things had changed.

At the time, and for millennium afterwards, it was unknown how Ka Chien obtained the power, and knowledge, to conquer the world. But conquer it he did. And, using those same teachings, he sustained himself for far longer then any mortal man could have.

For fifteen hundred years he ruled with an iron fist, crushing all who opposed him. Until, one day, a small band of Benders managed to overthrow him. Their success has been the object of countless debates for the past 8,500 hundred years. While they had united half of humanity, and a good deal of Anidus with them, 99% of the army never saw action. Instead, Ka Chien's empire folded swiftly, fading away like it had never existed.

As for Ka Chien, only the Elemental Lords know what happened to him. Afterwards, a conclave of humans and spirits met, deciding how to rearrange the world. In 8,499 BSC, they agreed upon a treaty, and the Avatar was born. After her birth, Crudrijk entered a golden age. There was a population explosion, and Humanity soon numbered twenty million. Also, in this age, peace reigned, and the power of the Avatar reached its peak. But then, in 7,030, the Golden Age ended, and the Great Death began.

Propelled by unknown forces, a wave of death consumed both Crudrijk and Anidus, swallowing first dozens, then hundreds, then thousands of Spirits and Humans. To add fuel to the fire, the Avatars decided in 7,004 BSC to abandon their duty, and to live out their lives as they saw fit. This further destabilized the world, and the next thousand years were known as the Great Death.

The situation began to stabilize in 6,073 BSC when the last of the so called Corrupt Avatars, Philip, died. While the new Avatar was growing, strict programs were enacted, in the hope of enslaving the Avatar fully to their so called duty. Surprisingly the acts helped stabilize the situation, and by 6,000 BSC, the Great Death had ended.

During the final years of the Great Death, researchers had stepped up their efforts to decode the mysterious virus that had affected both humans and Spirits. And in 6,000 BSC, one lab was close to uncovering the truth. Sadly, they were ensnared and destroyed in the first climatic battle of the Revenge.

After the Great Death ended, Crudrijk barely had three million humans left. Of those three million, 2.5 million were concentrated in the Fire, Water, Earth, and Air empires. Still reeling from the Great Death, the Thunderoids, and the other elements, were swayed by the words of a series of charismatic leaders. Under their guidance, the seven other elements banded together, and proclaimed that they would enact revenge on the four primary elements, who they thought were responsible for the Great Death.

But this was folly. The Four Elements rallied, and with a population advantage of 5 to 1, quickly decimated the Army of Seven. The final deathblow came when the Army of Seven was betrayed by one of their own in 5,997 BSC. With that final battle, barely a hundred of the Army of Seven escaped. The traitor, Jean Dylan, would later tell Fire Empire officials that he had been paid, and paid well for his treachery. Who paid him was never revealed. Not that it mattered much. Three years later he was killed by the Avatar, the last of the Army of Seven.

After the Revenge, the world entered an uneasy era of conflicted peace. With the ravages of the Great Death still being felt, and the destruction of seven of the elements, the Four Empires struggled to maintain control. It was during this time that the Water Tribe split in the First Great Schism. The then current Chief of the Water Tribe, Zim the Despot, alienated one half of his tribe, and caused them to flee to the South Pole, shortly after driving a blade through his heart. This split erupted into a war, and the blood began to flow again.

The war continued off and on for some two hundred years before, finally, in 5,487 BSC, the Four Empires got their act together, and established the Four Nations. The remaining Elemental Lords disappeared into the pages of history, and the Paxa Delta began, ushering in 2,500 years of peace.

Then, after nineteen hundred years, the Second Great Schism occurred. Waterbenders and warriors, tired of the cold, fled both the South and North, emigrating to the Foggy Swamp. Unlike the First Great Schism, war was not declared. The peace continued for another seven hundred years before a mysterious incident occurred. In the southwest Earth Kingdom, a small village was destroyed, all villagers killed. Strangely, no one stepped forward to claim responsibility. Also, the evidence suggested that something, not human, yet not Spirit, destroyed the village. Upon hearing this, the Avatar tried to reason and calm his fellow leaders. But reason fell on deaf ears as the Paxa Delta ended. Convinced of the Water Tribe's involvement, the Earth Kingdom declared its intention to purify its land of the "scum of the sea". Hence, the Purity Wars began.

After two thousand years of warfare, the Purity Wars ended with the Treaty of Separation. Here, the Nations promised to never cross breed with each other, and to keep the "balance" of the Elements pure.

Not forty-five years later, thousands of Waterbenders and Warriors, tired of the cold and swampy conditions of the three tribes, initiated the Third Great Schism. Moving in mass, these men and women took a land grant from the Fire Lord, settling on the Island of Kuba, nine miles south of the Fire Nation Providence Lordia. The Fire Nation People christened the new Waterbenders Steamers, because of their passion to life, and love making.

Feeling threatened by the new Steamer Tribe, the Northern Water Tribes tried to unite the world in boycotting the Fire Nation and the Steamers. They said that the Steamers were violating the Treaty, merging their blood with Firebenders, creating "degenerate half-breeds whose very nature mocks the balance."

The Steamers were infuriated by these claims, and they secretly feared that should the truth come out at how fast they were interbreeding with the Firebenders, more violent action would be taken by the North, they petitioned the Fire Lord, asking him to annex them into his domain fully.

The Fire Lord knew he had two choices, and so isolated himself for a month with his closest advisors. It is unclear what happened during that month, but when he came out of seclusion, he proclaimed loudly that the Steamers were Fire Nation, and they would not be abandoned. Then, he changed the name of the Fire Nation, instead calling it the Union of Free and Independent Elements, or simply Union.

While the North sputtered and raged, the Southern Water Tribe, in a rare moment of aggression, launched forays into the Pangeoa Ocean. Their target, a renewed Thunderoid nation. How the Thunderoids came back from the grave, no one knew, not at least until nearly a thousand years later. Regardless, the new nation was extremely weak, prompting the Southern Tribe to take the Pangeoa Ocean for themselves.

Reeling from years of attacks, the Thunderoids finally requested assistance from the Union. The Union accepted their plea and began a vicious war with the Southern Water Tribe. Finally, after decades of war, the Union expelled the SWT from the Pangeoa Ocean.

In their gratitude, the Thunderoids closed the Ocean to all, leaving only a token trading post near the Union.

After the war, things calmed down, and the Avatar Cycle continued. Soon, Avatar Kyoshi was born. When she was fully realized, Chinn the Conquer launched his campaign to stabilize the Earth Kingdom. Under the advice of some shadowy Spirits, Kyoshi killed Chin, ensuring the Earth Kingdom would remain divided and weak for the next three hundred years.

After the brief war of Chin, peace resumed. Then, Kyoshi died, and Sozin and Roku were born. When the time came, Roku left the Union, traveling the world, learning how to be the Avatar. Back in the Union, Sozin became the Emperor, and took a number of new advisors, who immediately began planting the ideas of global conquest in his mind.

When Roku returned, it was clear that Sozin was a different man. Roku and Sozin clashed many times before Sozin finally killed Roku in 14 BSC. Avatar Aang was then born, and Sozin began his preparations.

Fourteen years later, Aang fled the Southern Air Temple, and Sozin began the War. Soon afterwards, with the Air Nomads broken and scattered, Prince Azulon was born. And, not a hundred miles south of Draco, another boy was born. His name was Attila Long. Both he and Azulon were destined to rip the Four Nations apart. Ten years latter, Kanna of the Northern Water Tribe was born.

Then, in 20 ASC, Emperor Sozin died at the age of a hundred and two. Azulon ascended to the throne, becoming the Emperor. With him, Attila Long was promoted to Admiral, and was given a License of Operations, freeing him to conduct unrestricted warfare against the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. With this newfound freedom, Attila formed the Huns, a group of privateers. He also was given a seat on the Union Council, the legislative and advisory body of the Union.

Then, six years later, the course of history changed. Kanna, fleeing Pakku and the Northern Water Tribe, was picked up by Attila. The details are fuzzy, but she joined his crew, and did not go to the Southern Water Tribe.

Fourteen years later, the Union began its slaving raids against the much more open Southern Water Tribe. Attila was rewarded for his success and his longtime friendship to Azulon by being granted the title of Grand Admiral, a position now viewed as the second highest in the Union. Also, he and Kanna formalized their relationship, marrying. Three years later, Kya Long was born.

From there, the war continued on. Hakoda and Kya married, and in 83 ASC have both Katara and Sokka. But, tragedy stroke early as on their way back to the Fire Nation, they were attacked by the Genoharadan, the Privateers and Assassins of the Northern Water Tribe. During the fight, Sakota Shikakan killed Attila, and took Sokka. He retreated to the North, where he presented Sokka to his wife, as 'Pakota's twin brother'.

The kidnapping of Sokka and the death of Grand Admiral Attila escalated the hate between the Union and the Northern Water Tribe, which prompted a young Lieutenant to seek out a method to destroy the North forever…

Then, six years later, Kya took Katara on a pleasure cruise. Sakota showed up again, and after killing Kya in front of Katara, he took Attila's battle axes, which were to be given to Katara when she came of age.

Now, with Katara heartbroken, she turns to the only person who offers her comfort, besides her family. It is in the aftermath of Sakota's savage attack, the she forms a bond with Prince Zuko, which leads them both to completely unexpected destinations…

* * *

**I have edited this chapter, turning it fully into the past tense. I am sorry for any confusion. Now, the prologue will be condensed into two chapters. One to tell the more detailed history of Attila and Kanna, and the second one being when Katara meets Zuko. I hope this format is more interesting to my readers. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	2. Prologue B

"**Our history is full of blood, death, love, and life. Never be ashamed of who you were, nor who your parents and grandparents were, are.****"**

**Kanna to Katara, 96 ASC

* * *

Unionist Revolution**

**The Long Dynasty

* * *

General POV**

**Atlantis, Northern Water Tribe Capital, 26 ASC**

_Father,_

_By the time you find this letter, I will be gone. Do not try to find me. You will only waste the lives of your men. I will be blunt, I am leaving the Northern Water Tribe, and joining the Steamers. Now, before you go off into one of your rages, I ask that you read this letter through. It is the only thing I have ever asked of you. _

_Now, you are obviously wondering why I am leaving the Northern Water Tribe. The reason is simple. Water is the element of change. It flows across the path of least resistance, taking the shape of its container. This is a great strength for any people to have, and I have always found it ironically amusing that we, the Waterbenders, are the least changing of all the people on earth. _

_For thousands of years, we had subjugated the women of our tribes to unfair, and extremely tiresome rules. The results of this are readily evident. The Union is now the most powerful nation in the world. They are because unlike us, they accepted the change that needed to happen, and they prospered from it. _

_But we persecuted the Steamers. We called them whores, and disgraced their children by calling them bastards, and half-breeds. The Steamers only wanted to live, to mate with the Firebenders, and produce children with their loved ones. They wanted a fair chance for everyone, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, man, and woman. _

_Is that so wrong? Is the customs of the Northern Water Tribe so important, that we cannot accept new ideas? Can we not live up to our element, and change? I fear that with the likes of you and Pakku at the helm, we won't. _

_Mark my words carefully. One day, a year, or ten, or a hundred years from now, the Steamers will march into Atlantis. They will swarm the walls of your city, and they will burn it to the ground. They will conquer the Northern Water Tribe and become the predominant tribe among Water. There is nothing that can stop it. Statistically, they are growing faster than you ever will. With the desertions, and ample room, the Steamers will soon be in a position to end the war with sheer numbers. _

_When that day comes, know that I am right, Father. Know that what I believe, that all men and women should have a fair chance, and not be shunted by ignorance, is true. And that your ways, the old ways, will die with Atlantis. _

_I am sorry, but this is the last time you will hear from me. Go, and live your life without regrets, as I will live my life. _

_Goodbye._

David Wong crumples the paper, his anger and sorrow warring inside him. The note his oldest daughter had left him cut him, cut him deeply. He loved his daughter, and to hear her say such things about him, even if they are true, hurts.

But he is a politician first, and a father second. So, with great effort, he buries his feelings for Kanna. "Pakku." He commands, causing the younger man standing behind him to jump to attention.

"Yes Sir."

"Go, gather your most trusted men, and bring Kanna back. Do it quietly, we don't need a public spectacle. It will be bad for moral." He commands his future son-in-law.

Unbeknownst to the two men, a hooded figure walks out of the Northern Water Tribe's only newspaper station, holding a bag of crystals. "I love this job." The Steamer spy/saboteur/recruitment agent remarks before heading back to his house.

**An Hour Later…**

**BREAKING NEWS!!!**

**LADY KANNA BETRAYS NATION! CHIEF WONG UNAVIABLE FOR QUESTIONING! WARRIOR PAKKU IS RUMORED TO BE CHASING AFTER HIS RUNAWAY BRIDE! FULL STORY INSIDE!!**

Once the paper is delivered to the Chief's household, the cursing continues for nearly an hour…

**The Khagan**

Aboard the Khagan, the flagship of the Huns' fleet, the Leader of all Huns looks down at the organization's newest recruit. The man is nervous. He had just been recruited and had been given false information. He had been told to report to the Khagan, even though the recruiter knew only senior Huns were allowed on the ship. And, after being given the proper identification, the crew of the Khagan had no reason to suspect him until they had taken station in the Northern Lantic. Then, a casual comment from the new recruit reveals him. Not knowing what to do with him, the crew deposits him in front of Attila, who had stared at the man stonily for some ten minutes. Of course Attila is not angry with the young man. How could he be? No, his anger is directed at one of his subordinates…

Interrupting Attila's thoughts, the young man finally speaks. "My Lord, I now know that I should not be here. I apologize for this violation. I will submit myself to whatever punishment you deem fit. I will even leave the Huns if you so order." The young Ensign, Masurao Smith, states, his voice controlled and even. But Attila is not fooled. He can feel the fear, and, disappointment, stemming from the young man before him.

At the offer to leave, Attila snorts. "One thing you will learn about the Huns is that I am fair. If you screw up, I will chew your ass out." A bead of sweat runs down Masurao's face at this. "But, this is not your fault. Let me guess, the name of your recruiter was Tralor Poder, isn't it?" At Masurao's rapid nod, Attila sighs. "I am sorry for the inconvenience this has caused you, Ensign Smith. Let us just say that Tralor and I are having a little quarrel over some new weapons. It shames me that Tralor would involve others, but nothing can help it. At the very least it has given me an opportunity to see you."

Masurao blinks, confused. "Me? What is so important about myself?"

Attila laughs at that, and slings an arm over his shoulder. "Your name means brave man, which you are. It takes courage to face your leader and not even blink when you still wet behind the ears. You also showed a great deal of integrity in offering to leave the Huns. That impresses me."

Flatfooted by the praise, Masurao nods dutifully. "Um, thank you."

Smirking, Attila leads him over to the railing, on the starboard side. "Over there is the Earth Kingdom." He points to Masurao, who had never been at sea before. "I have a feeling that your family background will be very useful."

Before Masurao can respond, a Hun runs up to Attila. "My Lord, we are receiving a distress beacon. It is coming from the waters just south of the Northern Water Tribe."

Uncoiling himself from Masurao, Attila bends some water from the ocean into his hands, freezing it and forming a telescope. "A distress beacon? It must be Lens. But why…" As he looks through the scope, he sees a lone vessel, with two occupants trying their best to reach the Khagan. Looking behind them, Attila curses as he sees Pakku in the lead boat, steadily gaining on the escaping craft.

"It's a Boiler! Begin rescue operations!" Attila commands, his voice transmitting through his comm. crystal. Instantly the Khagan comes alive as the Huns rush to rescue their impending comrade.

"Ensign Smith, return to the galley! A sea battle is not the type of environment we can use you in best!" Attila orders the young Earthbender.

Masurao salutes, and retreats to the innards of the ship. As he steps down the stairway, he feels the Khagan turn, aided by several Waterbenders.

When the Khagan is facing the Boiler and her guard, Attila orders the engines to maximum. The engineers comply, and within thirty seconds, the Khagan is underway.

Upon seeing the massive ship bearing down on them, one of Pakku's men approaches him. "Sir, we are still a minute away from Kanna's position, and by the time we restrain her, the Steamer ship will be on us. And that is not just any ship. That is the Khagan, the Flagship of the Huns' fleet. I suggest we retreat."

Pakku gives the man a look or irritation before shaking his head. "We can't. We must capture her, and if necessary, make an example of her. We can't keep losing men to the Steamers."

Suddenly, a barrage of spikes rain down on the boat to their left, shredding the occupants, and turning the boat a bright crimson before sinking it.

With a look of astonishment, Pakku gazes around, seeing five Steamer Speedboats, each with five Waterbenders. Two to propel and maneuver, and three to use Waterbending attacks.

Before he can issue an order, the second of his boats is destroyed as three Steamer boats converge on it, tearing it apart with ice spikes furious water whips that smash the wooden vessel, and fire blasts.

Seeing no alternative, Pakku jumps off his boat, freezing the water beneath him to form a surfboard. "Go, retreat!" He orders his men before rushing the Steamer boats. Oddly, the boats ignore him, dodging only when he attacks. Instead, all five converge on the last of Pakku's vessels, and working together, destroy it in under ten seconds.

"NOO!" Pakku cries as the last of his men die, killed by beings superior to them.

Aboard the Khagan, Attila smirks as he watches Pakku sink to his knees, the deaths of his men drawing his attention away from the true danger. _'Should I kill him? It would be one less enemy Waterbender for me to contend with in the long run. But he is somehow connected to the Boiler. Maybe I should let her decide. Yes, she will decide his fate.'_

Hearing the brush of footsteps against the deck, Attila turns to face a stunning young woman. _'The Boiler. By the One God, she is beautiful.'_ He thinks before clamping down on the lustful thought. _'Damn it, Attila. Think with your mind, not your cock.'_ "Greetings, you must be the Boiler. I am Attila Long, Lord of the Huns." He bows slightly to her.

"I am Kanna. Thank you for coming to our aid. Though I must confess, I don't know whether to be honored or insulted at the term of Boiler."

Attila blinks, and then shakes his head. "Lens did not tell you did you? No matter, I will explain later. For now, you have a choice. The leader,"

"Pakku." Kanna supplies.

Attila nods, "Pakku, is all alone now. What do you wish of him?"

Kanna narrows her eyes, and then grasps the necklace around her neck. "Oh, I see." Attila murmurs.

Kanna sighs, then shakes her head. "Let him go. He has lost enough already." She whispers, her eyes trailing out to the three spots where the debris from the boats float.

"Very well. All units, return now. Leave the Waterbender. He is unimportant." Attila commands through his comm. crystal.

As if he heard him, Pakku turns to face them, roaring with pain and rage. "KANNA!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! I SWEAR ON TUI AND LAH, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND KILL EVERY STEAMER AND UNIONIST! KANNA!!!" Pakku cries out until the Khagan leaves him behind, and his voice is embraced by the sea.

Smirking when Pakku's voice fades away, Attila turns to Kanna. "Now that we have rid ourselves of that pest, I would like to be the first to welcome you to the Union." He gives her a bow, showing his gratitude.

Kanna smiles, and returns the bow. "Thank you Lord Attila. I look forward to living in the Union. Though, I do have one request."

Raising an eyebrow, Attila motions for her to proceed. "May I use the name of the Huns as my surname. When I left the Northern Water Tribe, my father disowned me. I can no longer use the name Kanna Wong."

Surprised, and oddly warmed by her statement, Attila offers her his arm. "Come, Kanna Hun, we have much to discuss." And with that, the future of the Union, and the world is forever altered.

**Union Palace, 26 ASC**

"I hear that you have had an interesting week, Attila." Emperor Azulon comments dryly as he pours a cup of ginseng tea.

Attila raises an eyebrow at that, expecting to feel irritation, but strangely, does not. Azulon always knew everything that went on in the Union, so he should not be surprised that Azulon had found out about the fight. Especially given the fact that Attila had made no real effort to conceal the fact that there had been a fight.

"You know how the North Lantic is Azulon. Always rough at this time of year." It is a strange relationship these two men possess. Friends since birth, yet they hardly spend anytime together. Staunch allies, yet they keep secrets from each other. Visionaries with two radically different visions of the future.

Azulon gives a grunt of acknowledgment, than changes the subject. "Have any of your operatives managed to find her yet?" There is only a hint of mockery in his voice.

But Attila does not rise to the bait. Instead, he sips his tea. "She will be found when she needs to be found." He answers cryptically.

Azulon snorts, and then claps his hands, summoning a messenger. "Yes mi lord." The azure eyed attendant asks, head lowered.

"Bring in the Admirals. I think it is time we make a move on the xenophobic North." Azulon commands.

The attendant's eyes brighten slightly. "It will be done." And without another word, he departs.

**Union Palace, 35 ASC**

From behind the closed doors, Attila listens to the birthing process, wincing at each high note of Lady Ilah's screams. Beside him, Kanna gazes at him, a completive look spreading over her face. That in itself is more terrifying then the threats of what Ilah is planning to do to Azulon, the fact that he is the Emperor of the Union is not important now.

"What?" Attila asks, his voice a bit gruff.

But Kanna does not say anything. She merely turns her attention back to the doors, waiting for the father to show.

Then, the doors open, and Azulon strides in. _'Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear.'_ Both Attila and Kanna share the thought as Azulon rushes past them, opening the door to the birthing chambers, than shutting it.

Kanna and Attila glance at each other again as the threats emanating from the birthing chamber suddenly become more creative, and bloodthirsty.

**An Hour Later**

While Lady Ilah rests, Attila and Azulon stroll quietly down the central passageway of the Union Palace, ever mindful of the silent contingent of Royal Guards flanking them. The extra security is not for them though. It is for the small red bundle that Azula holds close to his heart. The bundle is quiet now, having just left his tormenter, one of the maids who cleaned him once the umbilical cord was cut.

"He is strong." Attila remarks, his voice full of pride for his nephew.

Azulon nods, eyes sparkling with love. "Yes, he will be my heir. He will lead the Union into a new future."

Attila bows his head slightly, than raises it, turning to face Azulon. "I want to Huns to guard him at all times Azulon. Preferably an Earth and Airbender Hun."

Azulon's eyes widen in shock at this request, or at least part of it. "You want an Airbender to guard my son?" He whispers incredulously, not wanting to wake Iroh. At the affirmative nod, Azulon grits his teeth. "Never."

But Attila is not a man to back down, not even from his sovereign. "The war, the true war, is not being fought on the battlefield. It is being fought in the hearts and minds of every man, woman, and child. Iroh needs protection, but he also needs to understand that no single element is greater then the others. An Earth and Airbender Hun will teach him that, if only by guarding him." Attila takes a breath, then leans in closer. "This war will eventually end, and when it does, the side that will survive the coming storm will not be the one with the most ships, or men to fight. It will be the side that is the most united. And if you don't do something to shore up the image of the Union with the Airbenders living in our land soon, they will forget the agreement your father made with them and join the Earth Kingdom. And if they do that, how can we call ourselves the Union of Free and Independent Elements with only three of the elements?"

Azulon fixates Attila with a long glare before sighing and relenting. "Fine. Pick your men. But if Iroh is harmed in any way…" Azulon trails off. But Attila ignores the threat, having already sent for the two Huns in question.

'_Yes, they will protect you. Assassins do not always strike at the body. The mind is just as vulnerable, and for more susceptible…'_ Attila's dark thoughts trail off as Iroh wakes, and opens his yellow eyes to the world.

**Union Waters, 39.5 ASC**

"This had better be important, Attila." Admiral Yamato growls. "I have better things to do with my time then watch a race between my fastest ship and one of yours."

Attila smiles at the Admiral, then gestures out at the two vessels. "I assure Admiral, when the race is over, you will be begging us for our new engines."

Admiral Yamato snorts his disbelief at this, but offers no further comment. Jovially, Attila turns to Tralor Poder, the designer of the new Aether Drive Engine. "Tralor, you may begin the count."

Tralor bows slightly, than launches a fire blast into the air. One minute later, both ships' engines come online. But while it takes a full minute for the Tojo, Admiral Yamato's flagship, to get under way, the Khagan takes only fifteen seconds to begin moving.

From the sidelines, the Admiral's jaw drops as within a minute, the Khagan is over half a mile from the Tojo. "Impossible." He mutters.

Attila smirks at him, then snaps his fingers. The ground opens up before then, and a large cylinder rises up. "This, Admiral," Attila points to the white object before them, "is the product of fourteen years of intensive research on Tralor's part. I am proud to present the first Aether powered engine."

Admiral Yamato's heart skips a beat at the mention of Aether. "That is impossible. Aether can not be harnessed. Every Guru for the past thousand years has stated that it simply can't be done."

Tralor laughs at this, causing the Admiral to glare at him. "And those same Gurus said that two different benders couldn't produce children, Admiral. Well, I think you know how wrong they were."

The blue eyes of the Admiral twinkle slightly as thoughts of his Steamer mother, and Firebending father enters his mind. He holds out his hand, and a small flames appears. "May the One God bless their souls." He murmurs quietly.

The other men and women bow their heads, in respect to Admiral Yamato's dead parent.

When the time of respectful silence is over, Yamato raises his head. "Well, I am not above admitting when I am wrong. I apologize for doubting you, Lord Attila, Lord Tralor." He bows his head slightly in respect for the two men. "Still," He adds, "I would like to know how you have managed this incredible feat. And, if you plan on sharing it."

Tralor narrows his eyes at the Admiral, his voice coming out in a snarl of contempt. "Of course we were going to share this! How dare you even think to suggest that we would…"

"Enough." Attila barks out. Tralor closes his mouth instantly. "Tralor, I am sure that Admiral Yamato meant no offense. Am I right Admiral?" Attila soothes his friend while glaring at Yamato.

Admiral Yamato nods. "I apologize. I meant no offense. It is just that the Huns have a history of, well, taking independent action and leaving the regular army and navy to forge our own path."

Tralor nods, taking the apology without insult. "You are right of course. But we are here to see that that comes to an end. Soon you will find the Huns and the regular armed forces to be the most faithful of comrades. Here is a gift." With a hiss, the top of the Aether Drive snaps open, and Masurao lifts it using his metalbending. With the top off, Tralor reaches inside, carefully removing a large crystal.

"As you all know, Aether is the energy of life, the earth, the air, the water, the flame, and the universe. It is created by all things, and its presence allows us to use bending. So, shortly after Lady Kanna joined us, Attila ordered me to find a way to utilize Aether in our ships. First off, I want to tell you all just how damn difficult it was. By the One God, I grew to hate Aether. It was more fickle and elusive then a smitten lover. But I finally managed to find a way to channel it, and in the process, improved upon our communication devices as well. But more on that later. First, here is the thing that makes the Aether Drive possible." Tralor shifts the crystal in his hands, handing it to Admiral Yamato. "Be careful with it." Tralor cautions him as Yamato's arms take a hold of the crystal.

He gasps as he feels the crystal. "Its warm."

Tralor nods, and takes the crystal back. "These crystals are not natural. We grow them ourselves, but it takes five months for each. But it is worth every single second. For you see, these crystals attract and hold Aether energy, and as far as we can tell, there is not limit to their capacity."

"That is fascinating, Tralor. Though it does not explain how you can utilize the Aether energy after you stored it." Yamato points out.

Tralor nods, and hands the crystal to Masurao. "That is actually quite simple. All that is needed is some special wiring made, and a few traditional crystals. Once installed on a ship, all one needs to do is activate the control crystal on the bridge, and a signal is sent through the crystal laced wiring. This activates the Aether Drives, and the energy released is then transferred to the propellers, beginning their rotation. Since the process uses Aether, start up time is a fraction of what coal engines are. And the output is nearly a hundred percent. There is no wasted energy. As you saw, this allowed the Khagan to out pace the Tojo. As and added benefit, the Aether Energy that is used returns to the atmosphere, where it can be harvested again and again. Now, of course, this is only the first generation model. It has many limitations, the chief one being that maneuverability at full power is horrific, but I am confident that by the time of Sozin's Comet, there will be much more advanced Aether Drives."

"Impressive, most impressive." Yamato comments, before frowning as Tralor hands him a small crystal. "What is this?"

Tralor smiles as he explains. "In the process of making the Aether Drive, a few ideas were thrown out, simply due to the limitation of the system at this time. But," he adds with a rueful smile, "we were able to add them to our comm. crystals. Go on, and activate it. All you need to say is "activate"."

Yamamoto shrugs, and complies. "activate." Instantly the crystal brightens, recognizing the aura of the Unionist. "How is the crystal responding to me? I thought that they could only respond to those who could touch Aether?" Yamamoto queries Tralor.

Tralor smirks, the holds up another crystal. "One of the modifications we made to them is that Aether stored in them has the capacity to read your own Aether Signature. If it is the same Aether type, one who believes in the Union, or is a servant of the Union, then the crystal will activate. And once activate, you will see that you have a few options. While we can not do much more then put the Aether frequencies of others crystals in there, we are hopeful that one day we will be able to transmit images through the crystals, further uniting the world."

"This is amazing." It is all Yamato can say.

Attila smiles, and claps him on the back. "And this is merely the beginning Admiral. Soon, we will be establishing Aether Towers, and we will be able to transmit our Emperor's voice into every house in the Union."

**Drago, 40.6 ASC**

"_Citizens of the Union, I come to you now under the gravest of circumstances. This system, (Aether Powered Light Transmition System) A-PLITS, has only just come online. It is a joyous event, for now information can be transmitted quickly and securely. It will revolutionize not only the war effort, but the lives of every day citizens. Right now, in my first address, I should be saying words of praise, conveying the gratitude of an empire to the men and women who labored for over a decade to make this a reality. But I am not. Instead, I am informing you of a great tragedy, one that has hit the very heart of our nation._

_Yesterday, June 17, 40 ASC, a date which will live in infamy, the Union of Free and Independent Elements was suddenly and deliberately attacked by commando squads of the Southern Water Tribe._

_While a state of war has existed between the Union and the Southern Water Tribe for the past forty years, we had always exercised restraint in our campaigns against the South. Our brave fighting men and women did not give into the hate that a millennium of persecution by the South and its neighbors to the north has generated in the hearts and minds of our citizenry. No, they acted with great care, targeting only military sites, and fellow soldiers. At no point did they sink to the level of depravity that the South has been known to employ._

_But, like they did in their war with the Thunderoids, the South does not likewise restrain itself. Some months ago, a small contingent of Water Tribe warriors pierced our defenses, masquerading themselves as honorable Steamers. Once inside the Capital City, they proceeded to manufacture a toxin. Then, using false comradeship, they tricked the manager of the Draco Water Plant into letting them in, supposedly to allow them to gain a better understanding of the waterworks so that they could find employment at other plants. Then, when they had gained access, the manager was brutally murdered. Once he was dead, the commando set about poisoning the water supply. Their goal was quite simple. They wanted to kill as many Unionists as they could. They have succeeded beyond their wildest dreams. Though the full damage has not been counted, over a thousand citizens are dead, with more dying every hour._

_But, this is not the end of their plot. While their compatriots busied themselves poisoning the water, a small team of commandos penetrated the Royal Palace. Their aim was to kill myself, Prince Iroh, and any other target of value. I regret to inform you that they partially succeeded. The commando team caught me off guard, and has crippled me. While I still live, I will never walk again, or be able to bend. But my own injuries are of no consequence. The vile acts committed against the citizenry and my son are of far more importance. And while it relives my heart to report that Prince Iroh is unharmed, it came at a heavy price._

_Hun Gyatso, one of the Airbenders who has called Union home, was killed defending my son. His sacrifice, as well as the others who have died in this tragic attack, will not be forgotten._

_This is a dark time for the Union. But, I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger. The Union will not be terrorized by thugs who think that targeting noncombatants is the way to win a war. Henceforth, I am authorizing the creation of a new office. The office of the Grand Admiral. This Unionist will be the second greatest, only lower in authority then the Emperor. And for the first Grand Admiral, I promote Admiral Attila Long, the Lord of the Huns, who will be my hands and feet. He has my full confidence, and he should have yours, my people._

_Rest assured, this act will never be forgotten, and vengeance will soon be ours. Justice will be like fire from heaven, scorching their Agni forsaken ice until it melts back into the infernal sea they call home._

_Long live the Union, and long live the Unionists. Never forget the dead that have been lost to us this. And never forget that we carry the truth of this world in our hearts."_

As Azulon's voice fades from the giant crystals situated in the town squares all over the Union, the population digests his words, having heard the gist of it already from UCNN (Union Central News Network). But his words had the desired effect. The smoldering rage that the Northern and Southern Water Tribes had spent a millennium fanning into existence explodes with the force of a spirit bomb, leaving only fury, and a deep scar in their hearts…

**Khagan, 40.7 ASC**

"Its about to start, isn't it?" Kanna asks, her mood sober.

Attila nods, leaning back against the railing. "Yes, it is almost time. Azulon postponed it long enough for us to have our honeymoon, but he can't postpone it any longer. The people want blood. And I won't disappoint them."

Kanna looks up at him, her blue eyes reflecting the apprehension that was like a stain on her soul. "But if we go through with this…"

Attila nods, taking her into his arms. He rubs her back slightly, images of the coming carnage already filling his mind. "We have been tolerant for a thousand years. If they have not accepted us by now, they never will. Besides, 2,974 people… I save my pity for those, and their families."

Kanna nods, and suddenly feeling very empty, pulls Attila's face down to hers. "Please, Attila, fill me."

Knowing that it is simply not a desire for wanton pleasure, but something far deeper, Attila summons water, freezing it around them, shielding them from the prying eyes of the Deck Officer.

**Ten Days Later**

The small fleet of Aether powered warships speed through the outer defenses of the South, destroying the wooden ships with ease. Onboard the flagship, the Khagan, Grand Admiral Attila Long rouses his men with an impassion cry for blood.

"UNIONISTSTS!!! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WE STRIKE BACK AT THE XENOPHOPIC SOUTH!!" The assembled roar their approval, prompting the next line. "REMEMBER THAT DAY!! THE DAY THAT ALL OF DRACO STUMBLED!!! REMEMBER THE DAY WHEN YOUR WIVES, YOUR CHILDREN, YOUR PARENTS, YOUR FRIENDS, AND EVEN YOUR ENEMIES DIED!!! REMEMBER HOW THEY DIED!! DO YOU REMEMBER?!?!"

"YES!!!!" The crowd thunders in response.

Smirking with the promise of blood, Attila raises his hands, each holding a duel ax. "WELL, TELL ME! HOW DID THEY DIE?!?!"

"TREACHERY!!"

At this answer, Attila's eyes dilate, as pure rage over takes him. Without missing a beat, he turns, pointing his right ax forward. "THEN GO!! THERE, LIEING BEFORE US LIKE A VIRGIN ON THE WEDDING NIGHT, IS THE ACURSED LAND OF THOSE WHO EXILED US!! THEIR BLOOD WILL CHRISTIN YOUR BELOVED'S GRAVES!! ALL YOU NEED DO IS REACH OUT, AND DRAIN IT FROM THEIR LIFELESS BODIES!!"

"ARRGGHHHH!!!" The assembled Unionists cry out, as the rage of the past month blots out their minds, driving them into a barely controlled frenzy. But for some, the rage comes not only from the events of 6/17, but also from a thousand years of persecution. For over a thousand years, the North, Swamp, and South had insulted them, calling the women whores, the men degenerate sex fiends, and the children heathen bastards, as well as other less savory names. For that entirety, the Steamers and their Unionists husbands and wives had endured it, extending the hand of friendship and forgiveness. Many had taken that hand, and had so brought the persecution of the Water Tribe on them.

But now, now things are different. The hand has been retracted. There is no more time for forgiveness. There is only time for justice. For war. For the extinction of the tribes.

It is a dream come true.

So, it is with almost religious fervor, that when the Khagan plows into the docks of the Southern city, the Huns storm over the sides, unleashing Hell on Crudrijk upon the South.

**Southern Water Tribe – Operation Heaven's Fire, 40-99 ASC**

And, so it came to be. The bent up hatred of the Steamers was unleashed in its entirety upon the Southern Water Tribe, and, to a lesser degree, the two more northerly tribes. The Steamers were ruthless in their attempts to crush any and all resistance. Massive detention centers were set up, and all of the captured Water Tribe Benders and Warriors, those that made it there alive, were shown just how much the Steamers hated them.

The Steamers tortured their prisoners, killed many of them in the process. They denied the prisoners water, and blacked their skin under long hours of exposure to the Sun. To the prisoners, it seemed as if they were meant to die.

Which, strangely, was not ultimate objective. Attila knew the power of the Water Tribe, and he knew that the only thing better then a dead Waterbender, was one who was converted to be a Steamer. And while many died in the Centers, many more succumbed. It could be said that they were brain washed, but that was not the case. They merely were stripped of all the layers surrounding their hearts. Then, with their true essence exposed, the truth was laid before them. Many accepted the truth, others did not. Those who did not died. Those who did were center to other places, places hidden from the eyes of the citizenry and the generals. But, when they returned, the Waterbenders had become Steamers, in heart and mind.

This would continue on for years to come, till, by the year of the Avatar's Return, there was but one single village in the entire South Pole.

Only one ever escaped from the Steamers. She would remain a wraith to the Huns and Steamers. Attacking from the shadows. Taking the unsuspecting. Killing everyone she touched. Hama, the Blood-Demon.

**Draco, 43 ASC**

"She is beautiful." Kanna coos softly, holding a pink bundle with a newfound sense of tenderness.

"She is," Attila agrees. Carefully, he extends his hand, brushing the light wisps of hair that adorn her head. "Just like her mother."

Kanna's eyes sparkle with love, while a passing breeze catches Kya's nose, causing her to sneeze softly.

The acts does not rouse the sleeping babe, but it touches her parents hearts. "She will be a beauty." Kanna states, rocking Kya slightly.

"Yes, and I will have to break every single cock of the boys who dare even look at her." Attila agrees, silently looking forward to a long dreaded moment of fatherhood.

Kanna merely glares at her husband, who ignores the glare. Then Kanna softens, and lifts the baby up to him. "Here, take her."

Smiling, Attila takes his firstborn into his arms. Slowly, her eyes open, and Attila stares into them for the first time. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I live, my baby you'll be." He whispers to her, recalling what his own mother had long ago whispered to him.

**The Long Palace, 61 ASC**

"Daddy." Kya's nearly mature voice rings across the room, snapping his attention from the polishing of his duel axes.

"Yes, Princess." He calls her by his nickname for her, chosen the instant she came to him wearing a small crown Ilah had given her. But any warm feelings over that fond memory fade when he sees her companion, and he notices several things wrong.

It is a boy.

1: The boy is clean shaven, and dressed immaculately.

2: The boy is touching Kya, holding her hand.

3: The boy looks as if he is staring death in the face

4: They are Holding Hands.

"Daddy, I wanted you to meet my friend. His name is Hakoda Eins." Kya speaks calmly, choosing her words carefully.

Not that she has anything to fear from her father. No, it is Hakoda who has everything to fear. "I see. So, how long has be been your friend?" Attila asks idly, while snapping his axes together.

Gulping slightly, Hakoda speaks up. "About a year, sir."

'_Points for the sir part. Not that it will help you much.'_ Attila thinks. Out loud he asks, "And why is it just now that I am meeting you? I trust you haven't taken advantage of my absence of knowledge of you." Hakoda shakes his head violently.

"No sir. I am just a friend of Kya." Attila narrows his eyes at that, and Kya gasps slightly.

"Hmm, Kya, would you go and get your Uncle for me. He is visiting and I need to speak with him on some matters." Attila requests, never taking his eyes off of Hakoda.

Kya looks between her father and her boyfriend, than sags her shoulders in defeat. She slinks to the door, and gives Hakoda a small smile before leaving. Hakoda makes the mistake of smiling back which ticks Attila off.

"Eyes on me." He commands, pounding the side of Hakoda's head with a waterwhip. Hakoda shapes up, even going as far as standing at attention.

"Better." Attila comments approvingly. Hakoda wisely keeps his mouth shut. This proves to be fortuitous, for Attila whips his waterwip around, sliding it around his waist before growing three tentacles. The first two tentacles wrap themselves around the axes, splitting them apart. The third wraps itself around Hakoda's body, slowly engulfing it.

With a feral glint in his eyes, Attila raises Hakoda, who to his credit has not made a sound. When Hakoda is hovering five feet in the air, Attila brings the two axes up to his neck.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter." Attila growls. "She deserves a strong mate. And I can see in your eyes that you are a pathetic fool who has somehow managed to fool her for a year. I want you gone." Attila snarls at Hakoda.

But Hakoda holds his ground. "Kya will decide when I leave."

Secretly impressed by this show of both bravado, and respect for his daughter, Attila limits the force of his next blow, but just barely. Slamming Hakoda into the wall, Attila grabs him by the throat, and squeezes. "I am her father! I decide what and who she has in her life!" It is the final test. If Hakoda passes, then so be it. If he does not… well Kya had been angry with him before, and he would weather that storm if it came to it.

But Hakoda does not back down. Indeed, he begins to push out against the water barrier. "Yes, you are her father. You are not her slave master! As long as she retains her judgment, you have no right to treat her like a child!"

Smiling suddenly, Attila releases Hakoda, who falls to the ground, gasping for air. When he looks up, Attila's hard eyes fill his face. "Let us make one thing clear from the start." Attila begins harshly, "I do not like you. Nor do I approve of you. But," He adds grudgingly, "I trust my daughter. I trained her after all. So, if she sees something of worth in you, then I will abide your presence. For now. But, should you ever hurt her…" the threat remains unspecified.

Hakoda rises, and nods, agreeing to the unspoken condition. "I will never hurt your daughter, Lord Attila." He promises the older man.

Attila snorts, and rolls his eyes. "Then you are a fool. Pain is part of love. Of course you will hurt her. Just as she will hurt you. It depends on what you do afterwards that will determine if I end you or not." It is a chillingly brutal statement, but it is the best Hakoda will get. "Now go. Spend time with Kya and let her heal you. I have business with my second."

Hakoda bows and leaves the room just as Tralor walks through. "Tralor, we have some things to discuss." Attila begins without preamble.

**Several Hours Later**

As Attila shaves, there is a knock on the bathroom door. "Enter." He calls out, knowing who it is.

Unsurprisingly, Kya enters. She graces him with a small smile, and a gentle kiss of her freshly shaved cheek. "Thank you Daddy."

He smiles, placing the razor down. "If he breaks your heart, I will break him." He promises his only child.

"I know. Thank you for being there for me." Kya graces him with another one of her smiles before leaving.

'_So this is what it feels like.'_ Attila muses as he watches Kya's back fade into the darkness of his and Kanna's room. _'To watch her begin to walk away from me.'_

**Temple of the One God - Draco, 73 ASC**

As Kya and Hakoda make their way from the Alter, joyous expressions gracing their faces, Attila can not help but cry. He does so unashamedly, not caring who sees him. But everyone understands. All know that Kya is his Princess, his little girl. And thus, the wedding is always the hardest for the devoted father. It is the final break from the daughter.

Taking his hand, Kanna gazes up at him with eyes full of love, and understanding. He is not the only parent losing a child.

**Khagan, 83 ASC**

"They are perfect." Attila coos over his grandchildren.

Kya smiles, a bit tiredly though. It had been a rough birth, especially since she had to give birth on the Khagan. But the Khagan is one of the best equipped ships in the world, even if it is pushing its 60th birthday.

But, before she can reply to her father's compliment, there is an immense jerk, nearly throwing Attila and the babies forward.

"What the hell!" Attila and Hakoda scream at the same time, waking the babies. Receiving a glare from their perspective partner, Attila hands the children back, and runs out to deal with this newest threat…

* * *

**I combined all of the time line chapters into one. It is a bit longer, but you get done with it much quicker. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	3. Prologue: Final

**I am going to write a few chapters of the Unionist Revolution then move onto alternating between STB and UR. Oh, I also moved up the dates a little bit on Kya's death.

* * *

"Death is never something a child should have to face. It is the reason we fight. That our children can grow up in a peaceful world. We fight for order. For only order can bring about true peace. That is the greatest lesson of the Paxa Delta."**

** Hua Ley to Kalo and Zulor, on why the Huns fight

* * *

****Unionist Revolution**

**Prologue: Final

* * *

General POV **

**Draco, 89 ASC**

What is the greatest sin of war?

Answers will vary, from government to government, culture to culture, person to person. Some say that the greatest sin is the damages sustained to the environment. Others say it is the death of the servicemen, who are only following the political leaders of their country. Still others say it is how POWs are treated. All are true, to an extent. But they are not the greatest sin of war.

The greatest sin of war is to have a child witness their parent being killed in front of them. To have a gaping wound torn into their heart, to receive apologetic looks from complete strangers. To have their father shut himself away from them, and isolate himself in his own grief. The greatest sin of war is to have a child's mom, or dad, taken away from them, and to have their murder laugh in your face as they hold up the still red sword, glistening with your parent's blood.

This is war's darkest moment. But, some wars are necessary. And it is a price that the innocent pay. And they pay not only with their loved ones life, they pay with a piece of their soul. For you see, when Sakota killed Kya, a little part of Katara died. And the world will never the same.

**Union Palace Gardens**

A six year old weeps under the bridge spanning the royal gardens. Not one hour ago, her mother had been cremated in the Steamer fashion. Her body burned, her ashes put into water, and then the water was evaporated, symbolizing her spirit rising to Anidus.

Afterwards, she had tried to speak to her father, but he had been as silent as her mother. He had seen no one, walking out of the funeral. Gran-Gran had tried to take her, but Katara had run then, ignoring Gran-Gran's cries for her to return. Several other mourners tried to intercept her, but Katara was too quick, and in the end, had avoided them.

Sadly, this is her first time in the Union Palace, so she did not know where to go. It is only by chance that she had stumbles into the gardens. But it is enough for Katara. It is only here that she feels any sort of peace, and even that is feeble. So, after finding a suitable spot, Katara sits down, and unlocks the flood gates.

"Mommy, why did you do?" Her voice is small, brittle. "Was it me? Did I make you go away? Mommy, I'm sorry I did not listen to you. I," Katara's voice cuts off as another crying jag takes her.

_/It is not your fault, sweetie./_ A heavenly voice comforts her.

Katara jerks her head up, but there is no one there. "Mommy? Mommy!" She cries out to her mother. But there is no response. This breaks Katara fully, causing her to fall to the ground, bawling her little heart out into the soft dirt.

Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She stops her wailing, and looks up. In front of her is a small boy, about her age, dressed in white. When their eyes meet, he flushes, and looks away. "Ummm." He stumbles, not knowing what to say.

"Hello." Katara begins shakily. "Who are you?"

The boy coughs a little, than calms down. "I am Zuko. Who are you?"

Katara sniffles, and introduces herself. "I'm Katara."

Zuko blinks, "That is a pretty name."

Now it is Katara's turn to blush. "Thank you."

After a second, Katara's name clicks with Zuko. "Ohh, you were at the funeral." Zuko mutters, remembering her face now.

This brings a new wave of tears out of Katara, and Zuko, not knowing what to do, does what his mother does when he cries. He steps forward, and hugs Katara. "It will be okay. Everything will be alright, Katara." He states, repeating what Ursa always tells him.

Unfortunately for Zuko, this has the opposite effect then he intended. Instead of being comforted, Katara starts crying even louder, and throws her arms around him. "No it isn't!!" She wails into his chest. "My mommy is dead, and it all my fault!"

Zuko is shocked at this, but does not crumble, as other boys would have. "No." He says with the utmost confidence. "It is not your fault, Katara."

Katara raises her head, her eyes now puffy and red from all of the crying. "But I was the one who asked her to go on a cruise!" She argues. "If I had not, the bad men would not have attacked! And if I had stayed where I was supposed to, Mommy would never have had to protect me! It is my fault."

"No, it is not. It is the bad men's fault. Granddad and Uncle say that when I get bigger, I can join the army. Then I will go and kill the bad men. They won't ever hurt you again Katara." Zuko promises.

This unexpected show of compassion is too much for Katara, and she promptly begins to weep again. But Zuko hangs on, rubbing her back and hair occasionally, whispering in her ears, doing his best to keep the hurt at bay.

**An Hour Later**

Kanna slowly makes her way through the hallways of the Union Palace, searching for her granddaughter. Katara had been missing for over an hour and a half, and Kanna was becoming increasingly worried. At first, Kanna had thought that Katara had gone to her room on the ship. But after checking it, and finding it empty, Kanna had enlisted the help of several Huns, searching the Khagan from the tip of the bow, to the engines room. In the end, Katara was no where to be found.

Kanna had then tried finding Hakoda, but the man was no where to be found. _'Damn him.'_ Kanna curses her son-in-law. She knew what he was going through. She had gone through the exact same thing when Attila was killed. But by the One God, he had a daughter who needed him! He was over forty years old! Katara was only six! She could not be expected to deal with this on her own!

Kanna loses her track of thought as she turns the corner, and runs into another woman. While the stranger is fine, Kanna is knocked down.

"Oh, I am sorry." The richly dressed woman apologizes, bending down to help Kanna up.

When Kanna gets up, she does a double take. "Princess Ursa! No, no. It is I who am sorry." Kanna apologizes.

Ursa waves it off. "That is alright. But if you will excuse me, I need to find my son. He has been missing for an hour, and I think I know where he is."

"Where might that be? I ask because Katara is missing, and who knows, they might have run into each other trying to get away from us." Ursa nods, and both women share a understanding smile.

"Children." They say together, before Ursa leads them to the gardens. When they enter the flourishing space, they receive a shock.

On the ground, sleeping peacefully, are Zuko and Katara, Katara still in Zuko's embrace. The two mothers look at each other, then back at their children. "It seems," Ursa begins after a minute, "that you will be spending a lot more time here now."

Kanna nods. "Yes. It seems that Katara has made a new friend."

---

If killing a parent in front of a child is war's greatest sin, then what is war's greatest virtue?

Again, the answers are varied. For some, it is the smile of the fighting men and women when they return home to their families. For others, it is standing over the bodies of their enemies, seeing their flag being raised over a captured piece of land. Still others say it is victory, the power that comes from winning. As before, all have a glimmer of truth in them. But none are the greatest virtue.

The greatest virtue is when a person reaches out, and expecting nothing in returns, comforts a wounded person. To show compassion, to give themselves freely, all in hopes that this act will relieve the suffering of another. This, this is war's greatest virtue.

And for Katara, though a part of her soul died upon the death of Kya, she gained a part of it back in Zuko's arms. And while the world would be forever different, she would always have a friend, to stand by her as the world changes.

* * *

**War is brutal, and its consequences stretch out for generations. I hope I did well with this chapter, writing young children is hard. But now Katara has met Zuko and is going to be spending more time at the Palace.**

**And Attila's and Kya's deaths will be covered, but later on. I want to move on and you already know that they are going to die. So, next chapter will begin the Growing Pains Arch. It will cover Katara's time in the Fire Nation, up until Zuko gets banished. Then I will get the Avatar involved. The time line has also been updated.**

**Also, I really don't have a clue what I will be doing in the Growing Pains Arch. There is no real storyline I will follow, and it will mostly resemble a drabble series. So, if you have an idea you want put in, email me or leave it in a review and nine times out of ten I will put it in. **

**PS. The first and last part are only meant to add gravity to this chapter. I do not mean to offend anyone, if someone gets offended. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. And I will see where I can fit that in.**

**CowLick035: In many ways it is. Though I would say it is more closely related to how Darth Revan operated in Kotor, where he captured Jedi and tortured them, but in the hopes that they would come and see his point of view.**

**whiteoak-alina untied: It is, but those scenes will be revealed later. For right now, Katara will be entering the period of greatest stability in her life, at least till the third book in the Saga.**

**Thawn716: Thank you for the review. I actually forgot I laid out everything that happened till Aang's return.**

**kenokosan: I hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. The Cooling of the Fires

"**We will never forget the wisdom of our true Emperor. May he rest in peace.****"**

**Azulon Loyalists, 99 ASC

* * *

Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0 **

**Growing Pains Arch  
**

**The Cooling of the Fires

* * *

General POV**

**War Room, Union Palace; 89 ASC**

"Grand Admiral Howe, how much longer will you continue to allow our troops to be squandered in offensives that are ill planned, and do nothing but allow our enemies to regain lost territory?" The Emperor's acidic voice cuts through the latest in a long series of distressingly pathetic Grand Admirals. Ever since Attila's death in 83 ASC, the war had not been going well for the Union. Where before his death they had controlled 3/5 of the Earth Kingdom, now the Earth Kingdom Colonies had shrunk to half of the land once controlled by the Earth Kingdom. In addition, thousands of servicemen and women had been slaughtered in offensives that had done nothing to restore momentum to the Union's War Effort. And finally, Attila's death had created a stark drop in the morale of the armed forces, which aided in the string of defeats they had been suffering from.

All of this is acceptable of course. No war goes exactly as planned, and the land lost back to the Earth Kingdom is of no great value. What is a concern to the Union Council is the fact that the Grand Admiral is stupid enough to steal military equipment, and then sell it to the Earth Kingdom.

The fact that Howe does not deserve to be the Grand Admiral is forgivable. Attila's assassination had unleashed a period of considerable infighting among the ministers and officers in the Union. The power Attila had wielded as Lord of the Huns, Grand Admiral, and Chief Representative of the Steamers, rivaled that of the Emperor. So, filling the offices proved to be somewhat difficult. Howe was just the most acceptable officer to choose to fill the office. But, treason can not be forgiven. By all rights, Howe should have been dead the instant Tralor had discovered the discrepancies in the records. But Azulon wanted to see the man tighten the noose around his neck first.

"My Lord," Howe begins, with a rather smug air of superiority. It takes all of willpower of the Huns and Royal Guards in the room not to skewer the man right here and now. "There have been set backs, yes. But it is not my fault." He adds quickly, seeing the darkening scowl coming over Azulon's face. "There has been a leak somewhere. The Earth Kingdom has somehow obtained large volumes of our earlier fire…"

At this point Azulon has had enough. "Finish him." He commands the gathered Huns and Royal Guards. Before the Grand Admiral has any inclination that he has been found out, the Guards take a dagger, and slit his throat. A nearby Hun uses Waterbending, ensuring that the blood does not stain the War Room. Once the traitor is dead, Azulon waves his hand. "Take the filth away." The Guards hasten to obey, and in ten seconds, the room is quiet as the body is dragged outside.

Once the door has shut fully, Azulon levels his aged eyes on Hakoda. "Now, Lord Hakoda, I am tired of this infighting. It is pathetic and beneath us. You will take command now, and you will begin to turn this situation around, do I make myself clear?" Azulon's voice promises pain should Hakoda objects, but to a man who has lost his beloved wife, what is mere physical pain, compared to the soul wrenching guilt that weighs him down, night and day?

"I am not the right man for the job." Hakoda argues, using the same excuse he had for the past six years. "My Lord, there are others out there who will be able to inspire our men and women to victory. I am not that person. The Steamers and Huns follow me only because I was the son-in-law of Attila Long. No, you need to find someone else. I think…"

"I DON"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!!" Azulon roars, the fires in the room erupting with the ferocity of an exploding volcano. "By Agni and the One God, I am the Emperor, and I will decide who is to be my Grand Admiral!! And you, Hakoda Eins Long will get over this depression that has lasted for far longer then is acceptable!"

This rebuke sparks a fire in Hakoda, and forgetting caution, forgetting the gathered Guards, forgetting everything else, Hakoda bounds up, unsheathing the spear he always carries with him. Before the Guard can react, Hakoda hurtles the spear at Azulon. Azulon does nothing but glare at Hakoda as the spear quivers to a stop, a mere inch from his head.

The Royal Guardsmen, horrified at what had just transpired, draw their weapons, moving in on Hakoda. They stop, however, at Azulon's voice. "Enough." He commands the Guard. They freeze, but just barely. "I am not as helpless as some might think." Azulon's remark is directed at Ozai, who suppresses a hate filled retort.

"How dare you! How dare you tell me how to grieve Kya's death!! What gives you any right?!" Hakoda thunders up at Azulon, ignoring the daggers being sent between father and son.

A voice as cold as the artic meets his passion, dropping the room's temperature several degrees. "When your personal life interferes with the agenda that has been a hundred and four years in the making, then I will "interfere" in your personal affairs. But it is clear that you lack the judgment to be a competent leader in these trying times. As such, Rear Admiral Bato, you are hereby promoted to the Office of the Grand Admiral of the Union." There is a stunned silence in the room at the Emperor's proclamation. None entering the room this day would have expected that Bato Eins, Hakoda's blood brother, would be capitulated from the rank of Rear Admiral to that of the Grand Admiral. None, except Bato himself.

"Thank you, your Excellency. I am honored by your faith in me."

"Indeed." Azulon remarks dryly. "Well, Grand Admiral Bato," He puts extra emphasize on these words, "do you have a solution to these setbacks?"

Bato nods, thankful he had brought along an analysis of the Union's position, and the best possible solution. Reaching out, he places the small crystal drive into the console. After typing in some commands, Bato pulls up the files he needs.

It still astounded him just how far the technology had progressed since 40.6. Though he had not been alive when Azulon has first addressed the Union on the A-PLITS, Bato had been told stories of how his parents had felt, hearing the voice of their Emperor resonating from a large crystal in the middle of their village square. How they had shivered, but with delight instead of fear. They had gazed at the crystal, and had thought that the Union had achieved the pinnacle are greatness. Never had they been more wrong.

The A-PLITS that is used today is light years more advanced then the system Tralor Poder first created. Now, not only could sounds be transmitted, but also pictures, graphs, maps, and all in real time. Where once only a single crystal had stood in the town square (sometimes there was only one in an entire county), it is not uncommon for households to have multiple crystals sets.

In the decades following the 6/17th attacks, the Union government had encouraged business to expand into producing and marketing their own A-PLITS, relieving some of the pressure off of Tralor and the Huns. The results were beyond anyone's wildest imaginations.

Now, a colonist in the Territories could watch a live play being preformed in Draco. Intercontinental communication was possible, where once it took weeks, sometimes months to get a single letter to the other side of the world, now the same message could be sent in three to five minutes.

And what the military had access to trumped anything that existed in the civilian market.

---

"Now, as the Emperor has pointed out, a great deal of land has been lost in the six years following Lord Attila's death." Floating above the group's head is an enlarged map of the Earth Kingdom. The map depicts the land owned by the Union in Red, the land owned by the Earth Kingdom in Green, the Water Tribes Blue, and neutral territory yellow. Most of the Ursia Continent (where the Earth Kingdom is located) is covered in red. Then, responding to Bato's words, the green expands, coming to cover half of Ursia.

"Additionally, our troops losses in the past six years have been, unfortunately extensive." Bato continues, a graph popping up next to the map. Most of the men shake their head in disdain at the figures.

"What a waste." General Masurao Smith murmurs.

"Quite." Bato agrees before moving on. "And as the traitor pointed out earlier, the Earth Kingdom, and to a lesser extent, the Northern Water Tribe, has upgraded some of their weapons by buying older single round element powered musket rifles."

This time, there is a louder murmuring from the officers, with Tralor being the loudest. "I pity the damn bastards. Those things aren't even worth the breath needed to insult them."

"True." Bato sends a nod of acknowledgement to the senior leader of the RnD department. "But those muskets are significantly better then their previous weapons. This will make invasion much more troubling. We will need to update the armor for our troops. While it is impervious to arrows, a musket ball could kill them."

"A very bleak picture you are painting, Grand Admiral Bato." Azulon comments. "I hope that there is a light at the end of the tunnel."

Bato shifts his gaze to the Emperor, giving him a small bow. "Yes, my Lord. The situation is not nearly as dire as it might appear. In fact, we are in the perfect position to finish this war without launching another offensive." Bato's exclamation catches everyone's attention, and for the third time that night, the War Room is silent.

It is Azulon who finally speaks. "An interesting, and very bold statement. Let us see if you have the facts to back it up."

"To be blunt, the Union of Free and Independent Elements does not have fire a single more bullet to win this war. The fact of the matter is that the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe are on the brink of collapse. Nearly a century of war, with most of it losing ground steadily to us, has depleted them of the resources that are vital in the upcoming endgame."

"And how are our pathetic enemies going to fall?" Prince Ozai queries, earning a dark glare from his father.

Bato ignores the Emperor and Prince, instead focusing on his analysis. "The first reason being that they do not have enough soldiers to keep fighting an offensive war, and maintain their borders. Their so called victories of the last six years were nothing but the nails being hammered into the coffin. All of the men who died, they cannot be replaced, not in the next eleven years anyway. The rest of their population is either too old or young, and the young will not be of the absolute minimum age for another six years. And even if they could stave off the inevitable until then, both of their economies are beginning to collapse in on themselves. So when the young are old enough, their will be no money available to provide suitable equipment or training for the new recruits. The new soldiers will in essence be cannon fodder."

"And what do you suggest we do to ensure that our enemies to not get the chance to recover?" General Iroh asks, speaking up for the first time.

Bato turns his head toward the heir to the throne, giving him a polite bow of the head. "Declare a cease fire. Enter into a Cold War. Then, pick at them. Not enough to resume the war, but enough to draw blood. Once we create enough wounds, and do not allow them to heal, their governments will collapse in on themselves, leaving it to us to come and restore order. This will also grant us a chance to step back, take a breath, and fortify our shores."

Azulon strokes his chin, then turns his gaze to his oldest son. "Iroh, do you have anything against this plan?" At Iroh's silence, Azulon nods. "Very well. I will leave it to you to come up with specifics, but I see nothing amiss with this plan. General Masurao."

"Yes, Emperor." The aged Earthbender rises quickly, though all can see the pain his legs are causing him.

"Prepare a truce. Leave it vague enough for us to follow through with Grand Admiral Bato's plan." Azulon orders. Masurao bows, then clamping his braces into place, he walks unsteadily out of the war room.

"Now, for the rest of you, leave." Azulon commands the rest of his staff. As one, they rise, and bow to him. "Hakoda, stay a moment." Azulon adds as Hakoda begins to congratulate Bato. Hakoda then bids his friend farewell, and waits for the room to empty, even the Royal Guard leave.

"What is thy bidding?" Hakoda inquires Azulon after a moment's silence.

Azulon says nothing, instead he steps down from his throne, and calmly walks over to Hakoda. In the next instance, Hakoda is hunched over, gasping for breath.

"I understand the pain of losing your wife, and I know how hard it has been these last six years." Azulon's face softens in sympathy. "But," And his faces hardens again, "you will speak to me with respect. I have guided this nation successfully for nearly seventy years, and have done it well. I deserve your respect for that reason, if no other."

Hakoda rises, and nods. While his glare is still tinted with anger, he now keeps it under control. "Better." Azulon notes before walking out of a secret door behind his throne. Hakoda follows when bidden, and after he enters the dark tunnel, the door closes behind him.

---

With a suddenness that Hakoda knew was coming, the darkness dissipates in a blinding flash of light. Blinking rapidly, Hakoda finds himself in the Royal Gardens. "My mother always felt most at peace here." Azulon states, somewhat randomly.

Hakoda turns to the Emperor, raising his eyebrow at him. "I did not know that." He comments simply.

"Yes. She enjoyed the feel of this garden in particular." Azulon reminisces. "Did you know that she was a Thunderoid?" He asks Hakoda suddenly.

This catches Hakoda off guard. There was nothing in their family tree, aside from Zulor and that trait could have come from his mother, that there were any close ties to the Thunderoid race. "No, I was unaware of that fact."

Azulon smiles, pleased at Hakoda's ignorance. "Indeed, it is a closely kept secret. Not even Iroh knows. I am sure that Ozai suspects, but he can not prove anything." Hakoda nods politely, not sure what this has to do with the current situation. Azulon then drops the bombshell. "But she was not born in the Union."

Hakoda stares at Azulon, shocked beyond all words. "You mean…"

"Yes. My mother was originally born in the Pangeoa Ocean. She somehow broke through the barriers, though my father never found out how." Azulon trails off and merely stands, absorbing the energy of the place.

After a time, he speaks again. "I am sure you wonder why I speak of this?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Hakoda answers dryly.

Azulon chuckles, then, for the first time in a great while, he deflates. For Hakoda, this is even more shocking then Azulon's earlier revelation. For all of his life, Azulon had been the very definition of strength and power; the unquestioned ruler of the Union, and the master of Fire. Now, now he looked like an eighty nine year old man.

"I am tired, oh so tired." Azulon murmurs, starting to sag a little. Realizing that he needs help, Hakoda moves over to Azulon's side, taking him by the waist, and guiding him over to a nearby bench. "Thank you, son." Azulon wheezes.

"My Lord, I will call the physician. Please, stay here…" A withered hand reaches up, grabbing Hakoda's still youthful one.

"No. You need to hear what I have to say. Then, one you hear me, I will go and rest." Azulon's voice is as hard as steel, and Hakoda knows to shut up and pay attention. Nodding at the silence, Azulon continues. "Soon, soon I will go to Anidus, to rest with my father and mother. The future will be in Iroh's hands, should he be able to defeat Ozai's ambitions." He coughs suddenly, blood spurting out on his hands. Hakoda moves to help him, but twin golden orbs stop him.

"Ozai, he has failed me. He is ambitious, cruel, and has no morals. He produced a bastard son, and barely acknowledges the boy. I despise him, as he does me. But," here Azulon's voice grows sorrowful, "if he has failed me, then I have failed him first. I should have raised him better, but I did not. And now he is like a serpent, waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Should we take him out?" Hakoda asks, not without some small sense of reservation. The Huns in their time had killed numerous politicians, in the Union as well as the other nations. But they had never taken out a prince, or one as powerful as Ozai.

"No." Azulon commands after a moment of consideration. "There might still be a chance, and I will gamble on it. Regardless, Ozai is not who you should focus your attention on." Azulon then reprimands Hakoda, harshly. "You, as a parent, only get one shot at raising your child right. And I know you are hurting. Believe me, I understand that. But Katara needs you now. She has just lost her mother, her rock, her pillar. If you aren't there for her, then I do not know what will happen. Only that she will fall, and she may just take Zuko with her."

Azulon's strength then gives out on him, and he falls forward, into Hakoda's arms. This leaves Hakoda with no chance to come up with excuses, and only the quiet rustling of the wind to remind him of better, happier days.

* * *

**Sorry this was a little late in getting out to you. I hope you enjoyed. Oh, as I am sure you all know, or will know when you look at this, I deleted several chapters and consolidated them into one. Now, the reviews left the deleted chapters have not vanished. So I honestly don't know if you can leave a review if you reviewed an earlier deleted chapter. If not, I am sorry and just send me a personal message. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: I am going to try and not make Zuko all angsty in the First Book. Well, here is the opening (Finnally). I have always thought that continuing the war when the FN had the clear advantage was stupid. Best step back, and take a breather. All the while using spies and such to drain the EK of its strength. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Most of the old guys will be dying out soon.**

**Handerra: Thank you.**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed.**

**doctor anthony: I hope you update your Bond of Honor soon. It is very good.**

**Midnight Hikari: Thank you.**

**kenokosan: Thank you.**

**Bundibird: Thanks for the review. I took your advice. Tell me if you still see anything wrong.**

**Kaydreams: I am glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	5. Divide and Conquer

"**It is one of our greatest pass times, hunting the Avatar. Killing Dragons is the second greatest.****"**

**Ursa to Kanna, on her family's favorite pastime.

* * *

Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0 **

**Growing Pains**

**Divide and Conquer

* * *

General POV**

**Throne Room; 89 ASC**

It had been a week since the funeral of Lady Kya, and the Union, but mostly Draco, was finally beginning to stabilize. All across the lands, Steamers, and the other Unionists returned to their daily lives. There was still a great deal of sadness, but it would fade in time. The knowledge that Bato was now the new Grand Admiral smoothed over much of the tension that had been building inside the populace. The people were further pleased by the announcement of the pending truce. Their sons and daughters would be returning, and the war could be put on hold, for a time. But this wiliness should not be confused with disdain for the war. 99.1% of the Union supported the War. They just wanted to see their families again.

But despite the aura of good feeling that hangs over the vast lands of the Union of Free and Independent Elements, the Union Palace still has the feel of a brewing storm, with most of the tension originating between the Emperor and Prince Ozai. Ever since his time as a child, Ozai had been resentful of his older brother, and his father. Azulon had not helped matters any when he heaped praise upon Iroh, but had barely acknowledged Ozai. Years of such treatment had created a taint in Ozai's soul, which further widened the gap between father and son. Now, nothing could bridge the gap or heal the wound, but Azulon was willing to try. It is at the end of his life that a man's regrets come fully to occupy his mind, and Azulon could not leave this world without even attempting to bridge the gap between him and Ozai.

But should reconciliation prove impossible, Azulon could still gain some advantage from the attempt.

"Ozai." Azulon begins. In front of the throne, Ozai bows, outwardly submissive, but inwardly he wishes to usurp his father. "I have a task for you."

Ozai is instantly suspicious. And not unduly so. "I am, as always, at your service, father." Ozai adds, after a second.

Normally Azulon would punish Ozai for using such a silken tone with him, but that would defeat the purpose of this activity. "So far the Northern Tribesmen and the Earth Kingdom officials have proven receptive to our offer of a truce. They have no choice." Dark pleasure fills Ozai's face at the thought of how weak the two nations were.

"But, our victory is far from assured." Azulon continues. "The Avatar still lives, and while the Airbenders are loyal to us, I have no desire to test their loyalty. So, you will go and you will find the Avatar." Azulon commands his youngest son.

Ozai's golden eyes light up at the prospect that is being given to him. While Iroh was without a doubt the heir apparent, being the one to capture the Avatar would raise his prestige considerably. If nothing else, Ozai could, and would, use the time to strengthen his own hold over the military.

"It would be an honor." Ozai accepts the duty with a respectful voice.

Azulon smiles, thinking that maybe this is the first tentative step to making peace with his son. "Good. You will leave at once. The Exactor has been prepared for you."

Ozai bows to his father, and leaves the room quickly at the dismissal.

Once Ozai is gone, a group of Steamers appear from hidden chambers. They file out quickly, moving to stand before Azulon. After all are in place, Kanna steps away from group.

"Azulon," She begins, decades of familiarity with the Emperor have given her the right to address him by name in all but the most public of situations. "We once again must iterate our concerns involving you giving Ozai the task of finding the Avatar. If he should find him, and capture the Avatar…"

"He will use the situation to his advantage." Azulon cuts her off. "Yes, I know Kanna. But I will be dead soon. And I can not stand to see my youngest son hate me any longer. If capturing the Avatar is necessary to show him that I have faith in him and value him, then so be it."

Kanna sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose to relieve the pressure building behind her eyes. "Azulon, may I speak candidly?"

He snorts, leaning back slightly. "When have you ever needed my permission to speak your mind?" He asks her, dryly.

Kanna ignores this. "Azulon, I am not comfortable giving Ozai any more time to consolidate any power, in any level of government. He is an ambitious, power hungry, amoral, cheating, bastard siring, black hearted son of bitch, no offense meant to lady Ilah." She adds quickly. Azulon waves the insult to his dead wife away, prompting Kanna to continue. "The way he treats Zulor, Zuko, and Azula is appalling. If nothing is not done soon, Azula will become just like him. And with her latent powers…" Kanna trails off, shuddering at the thought of the monster Azula could become.

When Kanna is finished, Azulon sighs, the flames rising in both height and heat. "I am partly responsible for Ozai, Kanna. It is my fault for what he has become. And I am not willing to kill my youngest son without even trying. And as to Azula, leave her to me." He then dismisses the Steamers, who bow to him before filing out.

When they are gone, Azulon lowers the wall of fire surrounding him long enough for Kanna to take her place beside him. When she is situated beside him, he ramps up the intensity, and the pair are cut off from the view of the Royal Guard.

When they are alone, Kanna rests her head against his shoulder. "I hope you know what you are doing." She whispers.

Azulon looks down, giving her a small smirk. "My dear, I always know what I am doing."

* * *

**Now, I will leave it up to you whether you want any Kanna/Azulon romance. Personally, I see them being friends at the very least, lovers at the medium, and mates at the high point. If you choose lovers or mates, remember it has been six years for Kanna, and ## for Azulon. There has been plenty of time to morn. But if you want to keep them at friends, that is fine.**

**Kind of short, but I feel that it is needed to set up the rest of the Growing Pain Arch. Ozai will be absent for most of this Arch. Also, I will go into more detail involving Miranda and her history and how she got into a relationship with Ozai. And remember, tell me what you want to see and I will most likely put it in there.**

**Last note, I am sorry if you can not leave reviews. If this continues to be the case, just leave an Anonymous review with your regular pen name. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: I thought I would do Azula and Zuko here, but that needs a little set up first. Azula will be changing and I need to get rid of Ozai first. Hope you don't mind.**

**Anon: Sorry. Hopefully you will like my other ones.**

**Kaydreams: I am glad you liked it. I wanted to go into Azulon's and Ozai's relationship with each other a little bit in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**doctor anthony: I am going to disagree with you there. In this story, they do trade with other people, and will use EK currency if nothing else. But that is still a fuzy issue for me. I will clear that up later when it becomes important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	6. Note

**I just wanted to apologize for any inconvenience not being able to review has caused. I hope that none of my readers have given up on the story. In the future I will be more careful in deleting chapters, for, apparently, the review still remain.**

**I am sorry once again. You should be able to leave a review for the next chapter.**


	7. Inferno

**This chapters happens a little while after Kya's death. The Next chapter will have some Zuko, Azula, and Katara action.**

**Oh, and a special thanks to Maderfole for letting me borrow his OCs and some ideas. Thank you so much.  
**

**

* * *

**"**Why did I leave the Union? You know the story. I am disgraced. I am nothing but a monster. I nearly killed last my student. Did he deserve a beating? Yes. Did he deserve to be nearly burned alive? No, he did not. He is out there, hungering for revenge. And you know what? I can't find it in myself to blame him.****"**

**Former Admiral Jeong Jeong on his last pupil

* * *

Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0 **

**Growing Pains**

**Inferno

* * *

General POV**

**Chimaera Training Center; 89 ASC**

The Cold War had barely been announced when Admiral Jeong Jeong put in a request for a transfer from the front lines. Since he is a senior officer, his request is granted almost at once. No one pauses to question why. Admiral Jeong Jeong had been fighting since he was old enough to hold a sword, and had more then earned a term at his training center. Of all the senior Admirals, he is one of the most respected. He is revered for his prowess in Firebending, and held in great regard as a superb military commander. Had he been inclined to do so, Jeong Jeong could easily have taken the position of Grand Admiral.

But the truth is that Jeong Jeong feels his accomplishments merit no honor. Years of fighting had eroded the idealistic spirit of his youth. Now he could only hear the screams of those he had killed. Sometimes he could hear cries such as murderer, and baby killer. Such accusations hold merit. Early on in his career he had participated in Operation Heaven's Fire. He had served enthusiastically, and had killed many Southern Water Tribesmen. At the time, it had not bothered him. But, as he grew older…

Now Jeong Jeong is questioning not only his place in the war, but the war itself. Granted, what the Southern Water Tribe did on 6/17 was an unforgivable act of terrorism against non-combatants, but with age Jeong Jeong had come to see why they had done it. The Union is an unstoppable war machine now, in 89 ASC. While forty nine years ago the balance of power was not so one-sided, the Union still held the upper hand. The 6/17 attacks were an act of desperation. One designed to force the Union to call a truce, to give the Southern Water Tribe, and its allies, some breathing room.

Oh, how that strategy backfired. With the advent of A-PLITS, Emperor Azulon could transmit the atrocity to his more far flung quickly, while the people were still dying. Though Jeong Jeong was too young to remember it, his parents would tell him of the screams of the dying as they lay in the hospitals. His parents, and most of the adults of that generation, never forgave the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Even up to their deaths, his parents had pleaded with him to never waver, to destroy all of the Tribes, leaving the just Steamers as the sole guardians of Water.

For a while, Jeong Jeong felt this way too. He had hated the Water Tribes. He had hated how they could come in, and poison 2,974 civilians. The Water Tribes then had the audacity to issue a statement, saying that it was the fault of the Steamers. That if the Steamers had simply stayed true to their heritage, then none of this would have happened. Oh, how Jeong Jeong hated those self righteous bastards at the moment of hearing that statement.

But as the years went by, and the bodies started to mount, Jeong Jeong's fire cooled. He began to become disgusted with himself, and the Union for allowing a war of genocide to be waged. It did not matter what had been done, or who had done it. A war of genocide is wrong.

All that kept Jeong Jeong from deserting is his students. They are his pride and joy. He loves them as much as he does his children, and grandchildren. But, there is always that one student who strains the patience of the teacher.

And just as Jeong Jeong sits down on his mat in the training hall, seeking a moment of meditation, that student appears.

"Oh, you're back Master. How many did you kill this time?" Mao Shilama asks, a smirk plastered on his face.

Jeong Jeong breathes in deeply, and then exhales, attempting to release his anger with the carbon dioxide. It doesn't work.

"Mao, you know how I feel about discussing what happens on the front lines." Jeong Jeong patiently reminds his young pupil.

Mao, with all the sense any fourteen year old has, plows on, ignoring the warning. "I hope you took out an entire village this time. Make those bastards pay for all of the causalities we have sustained in these last few years."

Oddly, Jeong Jeong finds himself growing angrier at young Mao. As Mao continues talking, laying curses and deprecating comments on the Water and Earthbenders, Jeong Jeong begins to see Mao as the source of everything that is wrong in the Union. He begins to hate him.

Later, when Jeong Jeong has enough time to settle and regain his senses, he finds this buildup of hatred in himself to be very alarming, and when he takes a moment to think about it, unnatural. Despite all of the problems Mao got himself into, his only real flaw is that he does not know when to shut up. Jeong Jeong would often get irritated with him, but he never hated Mao. Mao just needed a bit more attention then his other students. So, as Jeong Jeong would later conclude, someone, or something, was strongly influencing him, bringing out his darker emotions, and fixating them solely on Mao…

Unfortunately for the young man, Jeong Jeong will not realize this for some time. So, after listening to Mao talk for another ten seconds, Jeong Jeong snaps. Consumed by his grief over the loss of life in the war, his anger at the Unionist government, and his shame over his own participation in the war, Jeong Jeong vents all of his pent up emotions on the nearest person.

Mao does not know what hits him as Jeong Jeong juts his hand out, striking Mao in the chest. As soon as his fist touches flesh, Jeong Jeong unleashes a fireblast, pitching Mao back. Mao flies across the room, striking the back wall with a thud. Sliding down the wall, Mao coughs slightly, his lungs heaving as they labor to push oxygen through his body.

"Bastard." Mao growls out, or at least that is what Jeong Jeong hears at the moment. Later, he would remember Mao's groan of "Master." This slight further antagonizes Jeong Jeong, and he starts toward Mao.

Mao, fearing for his life, blast out a few pathetic fireballs. Jeong Jeong, dripping with hate, knocks them away like annoying pests. He then reaches down and takes Mao by the throat, fingers ablaze. This further damages Mao's respiratory system, singeing his airways.

"Fire comes from the breath." Jeong Jeong's voice is full of menace. "Here, let me demonstrate my pupil." He breathes in deeply, then exhales, a gush of flame enveloping Mao's head. Mao's scream is lost in the intense heat.

---

With a shudder, Jeong Jeong returns to his senses. And the first thing he notices is the burnt smell that prevails in the mediation room. "What?" He wonders, still dazed. He then looks down. "…" His mouth hangs open, but no words come out that can describe the horror before him. Lying not ten feet away, is the body of a burnt teenager. His entire body is crisp, blackened by an intense flame.

"What, what have I done." Jeong Jeong ages a decade at the knowledge of what has transpired. But before he can think of how to solve the problem, a woman, no girl walks in.

She takes one look at the body, and one at his horrified expression, before walking over to him. "Master, you must flee." The girl orders him, even though Jeong Jeong had never seen her before today.

"I, I must flee. I, they will kill me." He agrees with her, not realizing that in his shocked state, his mind is weakened significantly.

"Hurry. Go, your only hope now is to collect the other deserters and unite them. You must bring down the Union. It is the only way the charges against you will be dropped." The girl advises him.

But being advised to take down the Union is a tad bit to radical. "Take down the Union? What are you saying girl? The Union needs to be reformed…" Jeong Jeong chastises her, his head beginning to clear.

Frowning, the girl glares at him, and his statement is cut off as his mind is assaulted with Aether. "You must find the Avatar. Only he can bring true peace." The girl suggests to him. She then looks over her shoulder as she projects sounds of incoming people. "Hurry, you must flee master." She switches back to the scared student.

Jeong Jeong nods, still reeling from the Aether assault. "Yes, thank you." He then flees out of a trap door.

Once he is safely away, the girl shakes her head. **/Pathetic humans./** She then looks down at the charred figure of Mao Shilama. Despite everything, the damn bastard is still alive, if only barely. Grinning at the hate she is about to sow, the girl leans down, lowering her head next to Mao's. "Mao, can you hear me, Mao?" She asks in her human voice. Instead of words, there is a growl. Mao's vocal cord had been eroded during the intense heat wave Jeong Jeong had unleashed upon him.

The girl smiles. "Excellent. I knew you were stronger then the rest of these pathetic Firebenders. You have what it takes to survive in this world. Do you know what that is?"

There is another growl, this one filled with more pain. "Hate." The girl answers her own question. She then very gently places her hand on his charred skin, and presses down. Animalistic sounds emanate from what was once a young man, who is now only a pile of charred flesh. "Hate is such a wonderful emotion. It allows men to survive where others would not. It can keep one sane in the most perilous of times. Hate can transform you, make you strong. In the end, love will fail, but hate endures. Who do you hate, Mao Shilama?"

More growls. "Hmm, don't bother. I know who you hate. I can feel it. You hate me, but not as much as Admiral Jeong Jeong." The name of Mao's former teacher invokes the fiercest sounds yet. "Yes, oh how you do hate him. How long did he burn you? Five, ten, fifteen, twenty minutes? I don't know, but it was enough." She stops talking, and looks from one end of the room to the other, dramatically ensuring that there is no one else near them. She then lies down on the floor, staring into his eyes. They are largely burned out, with nothing remaining but shivered up cord that had attached them to his nervous system. "He did it for the Waterbenders." She whispers. "He burned you for them, the people who have abused so many of your friends, and their families. Hmmp, it is a little ironic I think. The Union has all but burned the Water Tribes to the ground, and here you are, betrayed by your teacher. Justice, isn't it?"

Mao has stopped growling, for one he has no the strength for it, and another, it just hurts too much. Everything hurts.

The girl sighs, then gets up. "If you are strong enough to live, then you will have your revenge. Just remember, hate will transform you, if you let it." Then she is gone. A second later, an older student walks in.

"BY THE ONE GOD!!! MAO!!" She screams. But Mao does not hear anything else. He finally surrenders, and falls into the darkness.

**Draco, Huns Sector**

"Can he be healed?" Azulon asks the head healer of the Huns.

The man, whose hands shone like the sun, shakes his head, his hands returning to normal. "No. Something is blocking my chi. I, I can't heal him. I can't feel any of the connections."

Hakoda nods, face ashen. "Thank you. Leave us." The command is met with a simple bow, and a departing back.

When the man is gone, Hakoda turns to Tralor. "Well, the traditional method is useless. Can you rebuild him?" Hakoda asks, his tone full of worry, and doubt.

Tralor turns his gaze from Mao's blackened body, which is submerged in a vat of special gel, to Hakoda. It is unnatural how just when he had developed the gel, it finds an immediate patient. Tralor is a practical man, and was not one to give much credit to conspiracies, not paranormal ones in any event. But the timing…

"I can, but to be honest, I don't know if he will survive. I have never done anything remotely close to what needs to be done for Mao. Hell, I just barely completed my first successful experiment on the damn animals. And even if I am successful, would he even want to live like that?" Tralor points out, all of those present casting their gazes over the body of Mao Shilama.

The damages are quite severe. All of his body is charred, with third degree burns covering his entire body. Most of his digits have been burned off, leaving hands and feet without fingers or toes. His penis and tentacles, fortunately, seems to have suffered little damage, so at least he can still have children. But his throat has been nearly burned off, only small amounts of flesh remains, barely enough to cover the vital arteries and veins. And his mouth has been severely damaged, the lower jaw eroded. And finally, his ears and eyes have been burned off, along with his nose. It goes without saying that he has no hair, anywhere.

Azulon glances at Tralor before turning his attention to Mao. "I should think, that if he could survive being burned alive to the degree he was, then hang on until he was brought here, which was a good week, then he will not mind anything you must add or take away." He replies, practically.

Tralor takes one last look at the near corpse before him, before nodding. "Very well. May Agni and the One God have mercy on our souls. This will either be the dawn of a new era, or we will all be murdered in our beds." Tralor predicts before nodding to some Huns. Gingerly, they come and roll Mao Shilama to the operating room.

**Six Months Later**

The first thing Mao hears upon drifting back into the land of the living is the rush of air through a filter. _'What? What is that noise?'_ He wonders, before slowly opening his eyes. But something is wrong with them, he notices immediately. First off, he did not have eyes, they had been burned off by Jeong Jeong. Secondly, every thing he sees is in tints of red.

At the thought of his old master, Mao's blood pressure rises, as does his body temperature. As the temperature rises, a little icon appears in his vision, it then turns into a gage, measuring his internal body heat. This is so strange, that all thoughts of Jeong Jeong and his betrayal are forgotten, in favor of figuring out where he is and what has happened.

"He is awake." An unexpected voice shouts, startling Mao. Without warning, the table he is lying on is rotated upwards, bring him into a standing position. Using his new eyes, Mao surveys the room he is in. It is a large room, devoid of all decoration. The only interesting thing about it is the people.

In front of him stands legends. Men and women of such power, that Mao had often wished for the chance to achieve even one tenth of their greatness.

"Emperor Azulon?!" Mao startles at the sound of his voice. It is so, so, different. So much more powerful. What had happened to him? Hadn't he been only to make guttural sounds in response to the… In response to who? Mao could not remember anything more then the sensation of being thrown into hell itself.

Stepping forward, General Masurao waves his hands, removing the cuffs binding Mao to the table. Once free, he stumbles forward, but catches himself. As Mao raises his hand, his new digits gleam in the light of the room, reflecting an image of his face, but they especially reflect his glowing red eyes. His glowing, crystal eyes. Startled, Mao falls back against the table.

"What, what did you do to me?!" He screams, reminding everyone that he is only fourteen years old.

"We, we saved you, Mao Shilama." Tralor explains. "You have to understand, there was no conceivable way that you could still have been alive when you were brought before us. You should have died at Jeong Jeong's hands. But you did not. You were still alive, somehow. Broken, battered, scorched, but alive." Tralor's voice conveys his sympathy, a sympathy that Mao shrugs off, unable to process it.

"We tried to heal you. I ordered our greatest healer to. But he could not. There is something inside of you that is broken. The healing energies of water can not seep past your skin. So, we were left with but one option." Hakoda continues. It is not an unknown condition that prevented Mao from being healed. When a great betrayal is experience, causing the betrayed to nearly die, the hate and rage they feel at being betrayed locks their charka paths, preventing them from being healed by water. The condition is permanent until the betrayed either forgives the betrayer, or destroys them utterly.

Hakoda then nods to Tralor, allowing him to explain the technical details. "Your eyes we replaced with specially crafted crystals, and we connected those to the still living nervous tissue with two small conductor crystals. Though it will take some getting used to, these new eyes are superior to our old ones." Tralor walks up to Mao, touching the crystal gently. "We also added some special features to your eyes. The crystals will automatically tune down the light intensity if it is too great, and if you focus, you can zoom in to look at objects far away.

"Next, we replaced your missing fingers and toes with an experimental new steel, infused with Aether crystals, and connected to conductor crystals in the knuckles and wrist. Here you will find your gripping power increased. But you can steel feel like you used too with your old fingers.

"For your voice, we implanted a specialized crystal, one that will interpret your thoughts into words. And for the gaping hole where your neck was we used a special material, Talcz, to make a construction that would over your hole, but was porous enough to allow air to flow in and out. For all intents and purposes, no one would know it is fake, except that you cannot move your neck and lower jaw like you used to. And for your lungs and damaged respiratory system, we filled your lungs up with a special gel. It will breath for you, contracting and expanding every five seconds, taking in oxygen and expelling carbon dioxide. It is regulated by small crystals in the gel. And finally, we implanted crystals into your damaged ears, so you could hear."

The explanation leaves Mao reeling, unable to grasp the situation. "No, no, no, NOOOOO!!!!" Mao howls with anguish as his body temperature spiking. Flames spout from his hands, the heat driving back the gathered Councilmen.

The Councilmen let Mao rage for several minutes, and use the time to see just how large the built up reserves in his body are. When Mao finally calms down enough to understand their words, Prince Iroh steps forward. "Mao, there was one area where Tralor could do nothing. Jeong Jeong's attack burned all of your skin off. In the process, all of your sweat glands were destroyed. Consequently, you have no way to regulate your body temperature. This is not so much an issue since you are a Firebender, but should you do nothing to relieve the stress over time…" Iroh does not need to finish.

"WHY?!!? WHY DID THAT BASTARD DO THIS?!!" When no one answers him, Mao falls to the ground, and begins pounding the ground. But the pain he hopes to inflict never comes. Indeed, his hand is not stronger then the floor, and slowly, his pounding dents it. When Mao realizes the futility of his actions, be stops, and lets the tear begin to flow.

The gathered men and women can do nothing but watch him. They suspect the truth of what really happened, but it will not due for Mao to know. Not yet…

* * *

**Alright, I am done with the Unionist Revolution for a while. I will not switch over and write some StB chapters before coming back.**

**Now, I am taking a chance on Mao's upgrades here. Personally, I think it should be alright. Since Aether is used commonly in all other aspects of everyday life, why not use it to reconstruct a person? It is more versatile then electricity. Plus I am planning on doing something similar to a cannon character in StB. This is the test run. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: You should be able to leave a review for this chapter.**

**Joseph Santiago: Thank you for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Plus the soundbender girl belongs to Maderfole.  
**


	8. Changing Destiny, Prologue

"**You cannot stop Destiny. Death shall reign supreme at the end of days. Crudrijk shall behold Destruction unparalleled since the days of the Great Death. There will be no cure for the coming Pain. All will come to know Regret. Hate will be the faithful companion of all who suffer. And Humans will know no loyalty, only Betrayal."**

**A warning, etched in blood at the village whose destruction sparked the Purity Wars.

* * *

**

**Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0 **

**Growing Pains**

**Changing Destiny, Prologue

* * *

**

**General POV**

Destiny is a word that invokes powerful feelings.

In some, a feeling of immense wonder emerges. They ask themselves, what is my destiny? How will I die, or what will I be doing at the end? How many children will I have? Who will be my great love, my soul mate?

In other, a sense of despair comes over them. Everything is predetermined, they say. We cannot escape our fates. We are doomed to endure our lot in life.

But, just how permanent is destiny? If asked what his destiny is, Zuko would undoubtedly say he will be the Fire Lord. But, just because that is his destiny now, does that mean it can not change? Are our actions set, everything we have done, are doing, and will do planned out eons before we were ever born? Or, do we have the power to change destiny? To forge our own path?

It is a question humans have always asked, and always will.

**The Border of Anidus and Crudrijk, 89 ASC**

Slowly, Azula opens her eyes, noting calmly that she is not in her chambers. Indeed, judging by the surrounding clouds, it seems that she is floating in the clouds. But Azula is not afraid. Her father has done a spectacular job of drilling the fear out of her. Instead, she calmly turns her head from side to side, taking in her new surroundings.

While she is surrounded by a fluffy white material, it is not clouds. The substance is made of sometime more primeval then water. Also, Azula finds that she can easily stand us her feet planting themselves on solid ground.

"Who has dared kidnapped me, Princess Azula!" She barks out, her voice chillingly similar in tone to her father.

_/So proud. So much like her father./_ An unearthly voice comments, though it is full of regret and disappointment.

Azula whirls around, bringing her arms up in a defensive form. "Show yourself!" She orders the spectral voice.

The voice surprisingly accedes to her demands, and the white substance parts, revealing a sickly man silently stroking a small dragon. But it is not like any dragon Azula has seen before. Indeed, this dragon is not serpentine, instead it looks more like a giant lizard, its body small and compact.

As if sensing the eyes being focused on her, the dragon raises her head, slipping her tongue in and out. This causes Azula, despite herself, to shiver slightly.

_/You need not fear Aether. She is poses no harm to you, young one./_ the man assures the princess.

Azula just raises her eyebrow in disdain. "You will forgive me if I do not take your word as truth." Her statement cuts the man, causing him to look even more downcast.

_/Yes, yes, I suppose you are right./_ He murmurs, though it is mostly to himself. _/I have done little to deserve any trust. Perhaps it is best, after all, who would trust the devil?/_ The man then gives a small, deprecating laugh.

Azula, now thoroughly creeped out by this man, takes a small step backwards. "Yes, and you still have not explained why I am here. I assume you are the one responsible for taking me from my home. You should know that my father will not take my kidnapping kindly, or show you any mercy when he finds you." If Azula thinks her threat will have any effect on the man, she is sorely mistaken.

Instead of cringing, the man lets loose a low chuckle. /_What more can be done to me?/_ He asks her incredulously. _/My soul is damned for all eternity, the only woman who ever gave a damn about me is gone, and soon I will be found out, and destroyed. What can Ozai possibly do to me?/_

See the futility of attempting to scare him, Azula begins to leave. She stops when the man makes one last remark. _/Don't you want to know why I have brought you here?/_

Azula turns back to him, giving him her best glare. "Talk." She commands him in a flat voice.

The man smiles, for the first time, and gestures to the door behind him. _/You, you are Princess Azula. You worship power above all else. Am I correct?/_ Not waiting for a response, he rises, sliding Aether off of his lap. _/Behind me is the door that will lead you to power unimaginable. Power enough to make you master of not only Crudrijk, but also Anidus. It is yours, all you need to is walk through./_

Azula turns to face him, then laughs. It is the laugh of her father, which causes the man no small amount of pain. "Why should I believe anything you say?" Azula glares suspiciously at the man. "How do I know this is not some scheme you have concocted?"

The man's arm suddenly falls the ground, bursting into dust the instant it hits the hard floor. _/I, I am finished. Even you, with no training, can see that I will be leaving this world soon. Nothing can stop that now./_ The man explains, grimacing as the backlash from his youth begins to consume him now.

Azula, already a proficient liar, gazes into his eyes. Upon witnessing the bright amethyst with gold flecks irises, she knows that he is indeed telling the truth. There is a great power behind the door, and he will soon vanish.

"Alright, let's say I believe you. Why are you offering this to me?" Azula is still suspicious, not surprising considering it is not everyday that one is yanked from their homes, and given the choice of accepting the power to rule both worlds.

The man smiles again as his hair begins to crumble away. _/Because I can not stand seeing you as you are. The perfect slave, willingly marching toward the gallows./_ As the deterioration of his body continues, his lungs begin to break down, allowing fluids to flood in.

"I am not a slave." Azula growls out, ignoring the man's second death.

The man laughs at this, coughing up fluid as he does so. _ /Give it a few years./_ He responds wryly before sinking to his knees. In a more serious tone, the man issues his last words. _/Destiny, destiny can be defeated. It, it is not invincible. I, I believe in you. You will make the right choice. You, you will be a part of my redemption./_ Then, with that last cryptic sentence, the man falls forward, landing with a resounding thud. His body lays there for a moment, before it sinks into the ground. When Azula looks up from the spectacle, the dragon, Aether, is dead too.

With a sense of dread that has nothing to do with the disturbing scene that had unraveled before her not seconds ago, Azula backs away from the bloody spot where the man had vanished. She suddenly feels cold, ice cold.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I am in the artic?" Azula asks with shivering teeth as she rubs her arms furiously.

**/You don't know what cold is, yet./** An infinitely darker voice responds to her, causing Azula to leap up in pure terror. There is something unnatural about this voice, something that makes Azula want to run and cling to her mother, or father. She does not even feel disgust at herself for thinking these things.

**/Such a delicious little sweet. I think I know just How you will die./** The evil voice whispers, almost lovingly.

Azula, knowing she can not stand against this, this thing, attempts to run for the door. But before she can make a single step, an impossibly strong arm grabs a hold of her right arm, raising her up in the air.

Turning her slightly, the thing stares straight into her eyes. Azula nearly looses control of her bowels right then and there. Back in the palace, Azula saw Waterbenders all the time. She had grown used to their skin, and especially their eyes. But, the thing holding her is both so similar to the Waterbenders, and yet so different. Staring into his eyes, Azula sees a vision of hell, an entire world frozen over, with the howling wind carrying the dying screams of those who had perished forever.

**/You scared now. You know that you stare Death in the face./** The thing comments, smirking evilly as it raises it other hands.

Thankfully, Azula never finds out what the thing was planning to do. **/Caochladh! Drop that child!/** A voice more powerful then any Azula had ever heard thunders.

Caochladh drops her, though Azula can see that this is the last thing it wishes to do.

**/I tolerate your behavior only up to a point. Now, remove yourself from this place, our objective has already done the work for us./** The boom voice commands Caochladh, radiating power and authority.

With a glare of pure and utter hatred, Caochladh leaves Azula and his leader. When Caochladh is gone, the man, Azula can only assume that the voice is a man, turns to her. **/I did not foresee you./** He murmurs. Then he shakes his head, and all traces of indecision vanish. **/Not that it matters. What did that fool promise you? Power? There is none here./** The man taunts her, spreading his arms out. **/This is merely the place where a sick and week fool met his destiny. And it is the place where you will begin your path, as my servant./**

Azula, confused, and terrified of everything that had been happening in the past few minutes, breaks down. For the first time in her life, she does not try to look strong. She does what any normal five year old would do in a situation like this, she runs.

She runs straight for the door, desperate for any avenue of escape. The man merely watches her. **/Fool. Any promise he made you is a lie… ARRHH!!/** He screams as Azula's hand touch the door, unleashing a torrent of power that engulfs both of them…

* * *

**Alright, I am back. I will do a couple of Unionist Revolution chapters before switching back over to StB. **

**So, now the main villains have begun to show themselves. Aside from a few more cameo appearances, they won't be having a big part in this story. **

**So, how did I do on a younger Azula. I figured that she would be more mature sounding, even at five years old. Well, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**Thawn716: Now that I think about it, Mao is more like Starkiller when you go dark side ending. And I forgot whether I answered this, but the girl and the two men who appeared now are not quite spirits, but neither are they humans…**

**kenokosan: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Sad things need to happen sometimes. But it is a sacrifice that must be made to the all important plot. I hope you like this one.**

**Handerra: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Thank you Maderfole for all of your wonderful inspiration on several characters. **


	9. Changing Destiny: Don't Worry

**Hello everyone. I am sorry that it has been a while since I last updated. But school and other issues have conspired to stop me. But now I am back. This chapter will be relatively short, setting up the next three to five chapters. It is primarily Azula/Zuko interaction. And the OC Nihilus has nothing to do with the same character of Kotor 2. Nihilus just means nothing, and that is what the man who opened the door for Azula is.

* * *

**

"**I don't care about your orders! My orders come straight from the Emperor! Now, drop everything you are doing and form up on the Khagan. We are carrying the most precious of cargoes, and no riganning Water Tribist will strike the Khagan. Not as long as there is breath in this body!"**

**General Masurao to a few Captains of the Fire Navy.

* * *

**

**Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0 **

**Growing Pains**

**Changing Destiny: Don't Worry

* * *

**

**General POV**

**Union Palace, 89 ASC**

_**/Zuko./**_

From the deepness of unconsciousness, Zuko is dragged back to the land of the living. Slowly he opens his eyes, confused as only people who have been woken from a sound sleep can be.

"What?" He asks his empty room. He could have sworn he had heard a voice…

_**/Zuko, come./**_

There it is again. Zuko shivers slightly. It sounds like Azula. What could she possibly want now? And why is she hiding in his room? Grumbling as he gets out of his warm and comfortable bed, he walks over to the wall, and flips the light switch, activating the light crystals. He expects to find Azula standing in the doorway, as she occasionally is prone to do. But there is no one there.

Blinking, Zuko looks around his room, but he sees no one. And since he can not see Azula, he is sure that she is not here. After she had scared him half to death on half a dozen previous occasions, Zuko had ordered that all spaces and items that could be used to hide in be removed from his room.

_**/Zuko, come to me./**_

It is only now, with the third appearance of Azula's voice that Zuko begins to grow concerned. He can feel it in his bones. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong. He does not know how he knows this, only that his hands begin to pulse, the Aether energy rushing to them, an instinctual response to danger.

"Azula, where are you hiding?" Zuko calls out. This time he does not receive an answer, only an even stronger compulsion to find his little sister. "Azula always lies, Azula always lies." Zuko mutters to himself before slipping back into bed. Ignoring the feeling, Zuko tries go back to sleep. _'It is probably just a trick she is playing on me. Nothing more.'_ He mentally assures himself, though he does not quite believe it. After all, it is two o'clock in the morning, and even Azula has her sleeping times. And this is not her normal approach to pestering him. Normally she would try to light his hair on fire, or push him off a bridge into a pond. She never used A-PLITS to send messages to him in his room.

_**/AAAARRRRRHHHHHH!!!/ **_

This time, when Zuko hears her voice, he jumps out bed and ignoring his previously chanted mantra rushes to find his sister. For, despite everything, Azula is his little sister. And there are some things that are ingrained so deeply in the human psyche that nothing short of total reformatting can destroy them. One such thing is the reaction an older brother has when his little sister cries out in pain. No matter what the older brother does to the sister, vice versa, the sound of her in pain triggers an age old response. The brother will defend the sister from her attackers, because that is what he is supposed to do. Families may bicker and fight amongst themselves, but they always band together when faced with an outside force.

So Zuko rushes off, running for all his six year old legs can propel him. As he runs he passes a few night time servants. They try to call out to him, to stop him and ask what the matter is. But Zuko pays them no mind. Right now they do not matter, only getting to Azula matters. Distantly, he hears the most senior order the other two. "You, follow Prince Zuko, and you, go wake Princess Ursa. I will go to the Emperor." Afterwards, he hears the thumping of feet as a young girl follows him.

Ignoring her, Zuko soon reaches Azula's room. He rushes past the confused guards, past Azula's greeting room, and into her bed chambers. Zuko burst through the door, causing the maid and guards, who had followed him in, to wince. "Azula!" Zuko cries, nearly wrought with the anxiety that is being poured into him through the nearly none existent bond with his sister.

But Azula does not answer. No, Zuko finds she is incapable of answering. She tosses and turns on her bed, her face sweating bullets, her mouth is clenched shut, and Zuko latter swore that he saw her cry a tear of blood. But through it all, she does not make a sound. She just lies there, as silent as a sleeping babe.

Upon seeing the condition their mistress is in, the two guard brush past Zuko, one taking Azula up in his arms, while the woman slips her hand inside Azula's shirt, her hand placed over the girl's heart.

She waits a minute, counting. "It's over three hundred!" She exclaims, horrified at the high number.

The man says something which Zuko suspects is a curse, and rushes out of Azula's room, carrying his young mistress to the infirmary.

While Azula is rushed away, a sudden faintness comes over Zuko. He sways slightly, which is noticed by the maid. "My Prince." It is the last thing he hears.

**The Chunnel, Connection between Anidus and Crudrijk**

The Chunnel, the main pathway by which the dead cross over into Anidus, for millennium it has been a source of light, a beacon in the surrounding darkness, guiding the souls of the recent dead to their new home. But for the past hundred years, it has been the battleground of the one known as Lord Destiny, the mysterious leader of the forces threatening to overtake both Anidus and Crudrijk. So far the War has been successfully confined to Anidus by the Order of the Elemental Lords, thus sparing Crudrijk the burden of what has been dubbed The Destiny War. But despite their best efforts, as of 89 ASC, Destiny was close to taking the Chunnel. This conquest would serve two purposes. The first, and most important, would be that it would allow him to corrupt all of the dead who pass through, exponentially increasing his forces until the point which he could blot out the sun with his numbers. The second goal, slightly less important but still vital, is the ability to easily transport his troops to Crudrijk.

Back before the age of Ka Chien, there was nothing that separated Crudrijk from Anidus. Anyone could step through the border, and visit their loved ones in Anidus or Crudrijk. But Ka Chien's ascension changed everything. During his rise, he created a barrier between Anidus and Crudrijk, than flooded it with chaotic darkness, making the crossing impossible, or nearly so. Spirits and Humans who are strong enough can still cross that great chaos, but it saps them of their strength, and returning by the same route is nearly impossible. Thus, only a few safe routes were left open, which created a bottleneck situation. At any point Ka Chien could close off Crudrijk from Anidus, effectively isolating both worlds, and decreasing the chance of rebellion.

Even after his fall, the darkness remained. Despite the best efforts of the Elemental Lords and the Good Samaritans, nothing could change the balance of power. Then, when the Great Death began, the Lords and Samaritans had to focus their attention elsewhere. Shortly thereafter, Destiny began his campaign, cutting off what few communication lines remained.

For seven millennium, The Destiny War has waged. Due to the unnatural powers of Lord Destiny, entire races of Anidus species were enslaved, and transformed. Under the six Apostles, Destiny's generals, The Destiny War pushed Anidus to the brink of annihilation.

Then Destiny began his campaign to capture the Chunnel, and he would have succeded, had the dying spirit Nihilus not interfered. Due to his actions, Azula's sudden arrival in Anidus has changed everything. Now, instead of one path linking Anidus and Crudrijk, there are two. Additionally, since Destiny was so close to the door linking the worlds when it opened, the backlash of energy focused entirely on him, severely wounding him. He has since retreated to his strong holds, recalling all of his armies and Apostles, shielding himself while he reassess the situation, and the future. For not only has Azula unwittingly created a new pathway between Anidus and Crudrijk, she has also changed destiny.

Before her arrival, Destiny's victory was all but assured. Seven millennium of constant battling had so weakened the Elemental Lord's forces, that when the Apostle Betrayal and Rage attacked one of the few outpost the Lords had in the Badlands, the forces there were overrun almost immediately. Not seeing the deceit behind this move, the Lords transferred what men they could to the outpost, attempting to stall the Apostles since the outpost had guarded a critical supply route.

But the attack on the outpost was a feint. Lord Destiny wanted to draw as much power away from the Chunnel before launching the final attack. When the time was right, Destiny sent Caochladh the Apostle of Death, the Apostle Destruction, and the Apostle Pain to reinforce the Apostle Regret, who had been making steady advances in the Chunnel for decades.

With the combined might of four Apostles, the Elemental Lord's forces began to fold. When all seemed lost, a wave of energy swept over the Chunnel, empowering the defenders, and weakening the attackers. Within minutes, the tide had turned, and with the forces of the Elemental Lords pursuing them, the Apostles fled, their forces having suffered heavy casualties, Regret's forces suffering the most.

They had then regrouped, and planned another attack when Destiny recalled them, forcing them to return to their homeland, leaving the Chunnel in Human hands, for now…

It is in this aftermath that Zuko awakes, finding himself floating amidst a debris field of ships, weapons, and bodies. He opens his eyes, and with a patience that is utterly alien to him, surveys the wreckage with an impassive gaze. Of course he knows he should feel horror at the sight of so much destruction, but he can not feel anything.

_**/That is to be expected./**_ Azula's voice rings over him.

He turns swiftly, and sees her at last, a tiny figure amidst the wreckage. Then she begins to move toward him. But the way she moves is strange. She does not walk, or run. No, it seems as if she is lying down, yet moving. And there are those strange protrusions from her back… With a start, Zuko realizes that they are wings.

'_Azula is flying. I am never going to live this down.'_ Zuko mentally groans as Azula reaches him. Having been awaken from a sound sleep, then presented with the image of his sister seemingly dying, Zuko is caught off guard by the smile that is plastered on Azula's face.

_**/Hello Zuzu./**_ Azula says in a strange voice. But though she uses the name he despises, it is said kindly, almost lovingly.

"Don't call me that." Zuko responds on reflex.

She smiles again, then wraps her wings around her. _**/Sorry. Old habits./**_ Azula apologies, throwing Zuko off yet again.

He stares at her, a stunned expression on his face. "Who are you? You are not Azula."

Azula sighs, pinching her nose in exasperation. _**/Zuko… you know what, forget it./**_ She then throws herself at Zuko, tears forming in her eyes. Zuko, taken aback by the display of affection, brings his arms up slowly, hugging Azula back. _**/Zuko, I am so glad you are here./**_ Azula starts crying now, and her wings wrap themselves around Zuko and herself.

It is at this point that Zuko realizes that something truly traumatic has happened. The Azula he knew never took comfort, from anyone, let alone him. Something has happened. Something evil. So, with his hurt sister crying against him, Zuko tightens his hold on her.

"I am here Lala. I am here." So they stay like that for some time. Among the remnants of the invading army, a bond that was nearly dead is revived, and fresh life breathed into it.

Sometime later, Azula backs off, sniffling slightly. _**/Um, thanks. I needed that./**_ Zuko smiles at her, then takes her hand.

"I am here for you, if you ever need help." Azula squeezes back, then with a flirt of her wings, lifts them up to a higher plane of the Chunnel.

_**/Thank you, I appreciate that. But I am afraid that you must return now. I am sorry that I dragged you here, but I just want to tell you one thing before you go./**_ Following her words, a bright light appears behind her. So great is its brilliance that Zuko has to withdraw his hand from Azula's grasp, and shield his eyes.

After a second, he squints his eyes, and he can just barely make out Azula, her draconic wings flexed, with a very beautiful woman standing behind her. _**/Tell mother, that I am sorry. And that I won't be long. Goodbye Zuko. I, I love you. I'm just sorry I never showed it before./**_ With Azula's goodbyes complete, the woman waves her hand, sending Zuko back through the portal, and into his body.

**Throne Room**

"So, it is my suggestion that we remove the Princess Azula, Prince Zuko, and Lady Katara from the capital until the phenomenon can be fully explained." The Good Samaritan's representative to the Royal Court advises the Emperor, Lady Kanna, Princess Ursa, and the other assembled Huns and high officials.

Azulon cast his gaze over at Kanna, who stiffens, almost imperceptibly, at the mention of Katara leaving Draco. "Why Lady Katara, if I might inquire?" Azulon inquires Missionary Phil'logus Caelum.

Missionary Caelum coughs, glancing quickly at the ceiling before answering Azulon. "Well, your granddaughter just opened a giant hole in the sky. Quite frankly I don't know if we will live to see the next sunrise or if this gateway will bring us victory. Nothing like this has ever happened, so far as I was able to determine from the generous half hour you gave me to search the Scholar Sect records." Though the remark is said in genuine gratitude, Caelum comes off as being snappish, causing a few of the Guard to raise their weapons. Azulon stops this with a simple glare, and once his Guards are contained, he returns his focus to Caelum.

"So you are saying that we could all die?"

Caelum nods. "Yes, or this could be the thing that wins us the war. My point is that I do not know. The only thing I know for sure is that the general populace has no idea that a gateway between Anidus and Crudrijk has been opened over their heads. That I thank the One God for. I can only imagine the panic the public would feel if they could see the other side…" Caelum shivers, which causes a few others in the room to shiver in kind.

"In any event," Azulon interjects, steering the conversation back on course, "I feel that there is sufficient justification to move Azula, Katara, and Zuko. Ursa, you will accompany them. Iroh, you stay here with Lu Ten. We still need to keep up appearances. Though they can't see it, the knowledge of the entire royal family abandoning Draco will cause unrest in the public's mind." Iroh nods at the command, as does Ursa. But Kanna is a bit more unsure.

"And what of me?" She asks her secret lover. Azulon gazes at her, desire to see her safe warring with duty.

He finally answers, "Stay here. Katara will be safe. I will send them to join Kalo, Zulor, and Masurao's grandson. And the change in scenery might just be enough to wake Azula." Kanna bows her head slightly, though she is still conflicted. Turning away from her, Azulon cast his gaze over to General Masurao. "Masurao, get my grandchildren and grandniece to Kuba safely."

Masurao rises, and bows. "It shall be done my lord." He then walks out of the Throne Room, the list of what needed to be done already occupying his thoughts.

* * *

**Alright I have decided to keep what happened to Azula a secret, for the time being. But rest assured, it will be explained later on. Now Zuko, Katara, and a still comatose Azula are headed for Kuba. The next few chapters are based off of several very scary promises my mother made me when I was growing up. **

**So anyway, how did you like it? Oh, and I will be writing the next chapter of RSP next, one which will move the plot along. That should be out in a few days. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: Yeah, when I am doing names I don't worry about things like phonics. I am studying to become an History Teacher, not an English one. But for Caochladh it goes like Ka/Och/lad/H, at least that is how I pronounce it. The word is Irish Gaelic so I don't know how they pronounce it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, this is the final stalling chapter, I swear. Next one Zuko and Katara will meet Zulor Kalo, and Masurao's grandson and they shall start having some adventures.**

**Handerra: Thank you.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**zukoluver45: Plot, it is an evil little thing. Don't worry, from here on out there will be more Zuko/Katara interactions. After all, what better place to grow then that which builds the nations.**

**Maderfole: Thank you for the advice. I tried to take that to heart in this chapter, and not have so much dialogue. I hope I succeeded. And I can't wait for the next chapter of ED.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you. I hoped you liked this one.**

**Kaydreams: Next chapter, so help me God, I will have friendship Zutara!! Thanks for the review.**

**BelladonnaGabrielle: Why thank you. That is one of the nicest things any review has ever told me. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Thank you Maderfole for all of your wonderful inspiration on several characters. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry that the wait has been so long, but this was a tough chapter. And the last month has been very hectic at school. So I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update more regularly.

* * *

**

"**Our time is nearly done, old friend. Attila was the first to go, but you and I are not long for Anidus. But we must not worry. There is a new generation of heroes who are rising to take our place. Zuko, Katara, Azula, Kalo, Zulor, Hua, they will be the ones who will lead this world to its final confrontation with he who we have so long feared. And we must trust that they are ready to accept the responsibility. For may the One God preserve us if they fail..."**

**General Masurao to Tralor Poder on the new leaders of the Union.

* * *

**

**Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0 **

**Growing Pains**

**Visions of the Future

* * *

**

**General POV**

**Draco , 89 ASC**

Although Masurao had promised Azulon he would have Katara and Zuko out that day, he found that he had been delayed, substantially. Once he had exited the Union Palace, a number of issues had come to his attention that simply needed to be handled, by him, personally. He could not trust that the orders he gave, if transmitted through A-PLITS, would be delivered and viewed only to the persons they were intended to be viewed by. Indeed, if Masurao was a suspicious man, which a nearly a life time of spying had made him, he would suspect that someone was purposely keeping him in Draco. He is right to think this of course, but there is no danger. After all, the Huns had placed their faith in the warnings of the Celestials.

And while Masurao is busy with his preparations, Zuko is free to think on the carnage he had witnessed in Anidus, as well as Azula. But he wanted to think alone, which was the problem. Due to the hole Azula created, Azulon had numerous guards watching his every move. Fortunately, Zulor had shown him a few hidden passages that apparently had been forgotten by the Royal Guard, and thus Zuko was able to slip away. Needless to say this caused quite a panic among the Guard, especially an up and coming officer by the name of Lee.

Of course Zuko does not care, and he retreats to the last place any one would think to find him. It is another secret chamber, and conveniently one that only Zulor seems to know about. Of course Zulor had told Zuko of his discovery, but Zuko had little desire to come here before today. Not because he did not trust Zulor or was squeamish, just that Zulor had taken a pet, storing it in the chamber underneath the bridge. It was a foul beast, in Zuko's opinion, and had to be hidden from the prying eyes of Azulon who detested pets, not allowing Iroh or Ozai to have one when they were children.

But with Zulor gone, the pet had been smuggled out with him, leaving the chamber free, and relatively clean. It is the perfect place for Zuko to get away, and think. And he has much to think on. The last few weeks have been extremely transformative for not only him, but Katara, the Huns, and the Union in general. They have seen the death of whom some had called a Neo-Celestial, a title of respect given to a man or woman of great vision who has helped dramatically shape the world. This led to the death of a Grand Admiral and the promotion of another which directly led to a lull in the Great War. And then there is Katara.

Zuko had never intended on befriending the daughter of the most powerful Steamer family. He had only gone into the gardens by chance. But when he saw her, he could do nothing except offer what comfort he could. And now, now she is his best friend. Before the incident with Azula, Zuko felt like he could talk to her about anything that was troubling him.

But things have changed somewhat. When Azula ripped open the sky, Zuko had been dragged into Anidus. There he saw the very heart of war, the essence of what war is. And it had damaged him. Now, all he wants to do is be alone. Yet this is the very last thing he needs right now.

Thankfully, Providence is loving, and Katara is instinctively drawn to Zuko's hiding place, only days before having learned of it. Slowly, she opens the door, and peers in at Zuko. "Go away." He mumbles, his face hidden in his arms.

Katara just places her hands on her hips, and glares at him. The effect that it could have is negated somewhat, since Zuko isn't looking at her, but he can still feel the gaze, if only faintly. "Only if you come out with me." When Zuko does not respond, Katara sighs, and steps in, closing the door behind her. Without another word, she walks over to Zuko, and sits down. She then places her arms around him, and holds him. For a time that is all they do. Zuko has retreated into the back of his mind, replaying the events that transpired in Anidus, trying to make sense of what happened. Katara, meanwhile, does the only thing she can for Zuko, which is simply be there for him.

When Zuko speaks, it is out of the blue. "I never understood before today just how scary this war actually is." Katara backs off a few inches so that she can get a better look at Zuko. "Grandfather, he is so consumed with this war. Before, I thought it was just to spread the ideals of the Union to all the people of the world. To get them to stop acting like idiots. But now, now I am not sure."

Katara's gaze is questioning, but cautious. She does not want to push Zuko back into himself. "What did you see when in Anidus?"

"The heart of war." Zuko answers solemnly. He then turns to Katara, his eyes far older then anyone so young deserves. "I finally understand what you went through when your mom died, Katara. What I saw, especially when Azula appeared, it has changed me. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I know I will never be the same."

"I can tell. You look older Zuko."

Zuko sighs, then lays his head against the wall, eyes closed. "Katara," he speaks her name so softly, almost lovingly. She turns to him, and he opens his eyes. "Whatever is to come, will you stay by my side? I, I don't know if I can do this without my best friend."

She takes his hand, and squeezes it. "I will, Zuko. I will always be by your side, I promise."

The moment is interrupted when the door opens, and a very annoyed Azulon glares in at them. Behind him, Kanna smirks, mostly to herself, and Lee stops hyperventilating. Noticing their position, Azulon shakes his head. "Number one, I was a boy once, and I know what goes through your deviant little minds." He raises a finger to illustrate. "Number two, Zulor is not that good at sneaking around." A second finger rises. "And number three, I know every single passageway and hidden exit that exists in this palace. So, get out of there and follow Lee to the Khagan. Masurao is finally ready to get under way." Under the sharp gaze of the Emperor, the two hurry off to their transport.

When the two are gone, Azulon turns back to the chamber, and shakes his head. "Zulor is spending far to much time around Kalo. Damn bird loving, militaristic bastard." Azulon mutters before closing the door shut.

* * *

**Okay, I once again apologize about the long wait. Math is not my strong suite and I needed to take time off for that. But now I am done and will try to pump out a few chapters a week. Also, I have some news. You know all those strange creatures Bryke populated the Avatar world with? Well forget them. Completely. I have never enjoyed these animals nor ever liked them. So, in my month long brake, I returned to my third earthly love. That is the love of ancient creatures, long dead. As such, I am going to repopulate the Avatar world with these creatures. Don't worry, I am not going to heap a bunch of animals on you all at once. But throughout the course of this saga, as well as my other stories, the animals that Bryke created will not reapper. Some, like Appa, Momo, Nyla, and a few others will, but that is the exception. When I introduce new creatures, I will give the website where they can be found. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thanks for your patience. School has been tough. Thanks again for the translations.**

**Kaydreams: I hope you enjoyed the Zutara friendship. I am sorry it was so short, but I have been taking a six week math class, a trigonometry class! Its finally over!! YES!! So the next chapter will be more about them and the Masurao clan. **

**Thawn716: I think I wrote a response, but I will write another one just to be certain. The giant hole in the sky won't be a big deal for a while now. As of yet, I don't really know what I am going to do with if. For now it is just a second, more convenient gateway into Anidus. As it is an Aether portal, most of the population can't see it. Those who can either have an inkling of what it is, or don't and aren't speaking so they don't look crazy. Hope that explains it.**

**Handerra: Thank you.**

**zukoluver45: If you have a question, email me.**

**Handerra: Thank you.**

**Kenokosan: Sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoyed.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you for your review. Sorry about the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Thank you Maderfole for all of your wonderful inspiration on several characters. **


	11. Welcome to the Family

**Alright, good news. I finally have an idea of what I want to do. Growing Pains will last another fourteen chapters, give or take. Most of it will focus on Zuko and Katara, though some will be devoted to the plot or humor. As always, if there is something you want put in, email me. Now, onto Kuba! **

* * *

"**Currently the Smiths are entertaining a number of important dignitaries. It will behoove you to get that gate open, and get it open soon. The invasion force can't do its duty while that damned statue is in the way. And if they can't get in, then you won't see another Aqua."**

**Northern Water Tribe Intelligence Minister to several gangs of pirates on the conditions of their job and payment. **

* * *

**Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0 **

**Growing Pains**

**Welcome to the Family **

* * *

**General POV**

**Atlantos, Kuba, 89 ASC**

After their meeting in Zulor's safe house, Zuko and Katara had been a great deal calmer around each other. Indeed, both knew that they could trust each other beyond any shadow of a doubt now. So, it is with somewhat lifted spirits that the pair gaze out at the immense statue anchored some miles off the coast of Atlantos, the shipping capital of Kuba's eastern shores.

"What do you suppose that is?" Zuko asks Katara as the two stare up into the chiseled stone, its surface resembling the image of an armored man, his sword withdrawn, held in front of him in two hands.

Katara takes another glance at the large statue before turning azure eyes to her best friend. "I am not sure what this one is, but I saw something similar at my old house. But it is in the shape of a woman." Before Zuko can ask another question, Masurao's voice interrupts them, nearly causing the pair of six years old to jump out of their skin.

"That, my dear children, is the Colossus of Atlantos, a massive monolithic statue built to honor the coming of Law and Order to Kuba." Masurao explains, giving the statue a small nod of respect, though not for any reason the children could guess.

Since Zuko is the most ignorant of the three, he is the first to speak. "Law and Order?" He questions the older man with a skeptic eye. "I though the original Kubans had their own laws."

Masurao snorts at the idea, nearly laughing at the idea of the original Kuban understanding of Law and Order. Then he sobers up a little, remembering the central tenants of the Union. "Well, yes. The original Kubans did have Law and Order, but it was a very flawed system." Deciding to take the remaining time it would take the Khagan to reach the pier and use it constructively, Masurao raises some steel chairs out of the deck, and promptly sits down, waving a hand to invite the two younger Unionists. Once he is comfortable, he explains. "You see the original Kubans lived by one law. And that law was the rule of the Strong. The Kubans consistently fought each other for control since they all believed that they were the strongest. As a result, they never truly rose beyond a hunter gather society."

Katara nods, remembering Kya telling her a bit about the ancient Kubans. "Yes, I remember mom telling me about them." There is only the faintest quiver to her voice when she mentioned the word mom. Still, Zuko reaches over and squeezes her hand.

Masurao pauses for a second, laying a hand on the girls shoulder. She gazes up at him and Zuko, smiling her appreciation. Masurao then withdraws his hand. "Then, around 10,130, the Tiberium Imperium made its first forays into ancient Nippon. Though they conquered our ancient homeland fairly easily, the Kubans to the south held out for over a century. While the Kubans fought each other regularly, they were smart enough to band together when an outside force threatened them."

"So, the Kubans weren't all that different from us." Zuko ventures cautiously. "We are fighting each other, but when there is a common enemy, we will band together." This statement is followed by a small shiver. Even in these sunlit waters, the images of the dead still rise up from the dark places of his mind.

But Masurao's firm words dispel the images, returning Zuko's focus back to the here and now. "No. No. We are nothing like the Kubans."

"Why?" Both children ask him.

He blinks, then rubs his legs, attempting to get the blood to flow more smoothly. While he rubs, he composes his thoughts. Before Zuko had become friends with Katara, he had been quite the insular boy. But Katara's natural joy, even dampened as it is by Kya's death, is doing marvels for him, Masurao reflects.

"Because we do not kill each other to prove our superiority. We are civilized. For near one a thousand years we turned the other cheek in regards to the rest of the world's condemnation of our policies. We did not strike back. It was only when Attila found evidence of a conspiracy to destroy the Union that we acted." Masurao slightly lies to the children. While Attila had found a conspiracy, it was not a human one. But they will learn more of that later on, when both of them have matured. "In any event, we are getting off topic. By 10,010 BSC, the Tiberium had given up all interest of conquering Kuba. But then three individuals approached the Emperor. They said that if given the chance, they could conquer Kuba with their own resources. All they asked was that were given dominion over the land. It is written that their offer was so hilarious that the Emperor granted it. But, sure enough, the trio did conquer Kuba."

Wide eyed, Zuko and Katara lean forward, awaiting the good part of the story. "Well," Zuko asks after a minute. "What happened? What did they do?"

"Yeah," Katara pipes up. "How did the trio conquer Kuba?"

But all Masurao has for them is a small, sad smile. "I do not know. Have you ever wondered why the history books only go back to 10,000 BSC?" At their denial he continues. "Only ten years after this, the Dragon Emperor Ka Chien rose to power, and ignited a reign of terror. All information about the previous age was destroyed. The only reason we know of the conquest of Kuba and the Tiberium Imperium is due to the history etched onto each of the three Colossus, and a small parchment found in Ba Sing Se, the ancient seat of Tiberium."

Zuko and Katara look at each other, and sigh, disappointed by the let down. But before they can ask anything else, the bridge horn rings, forcing the trio out of their little reverie.

"Well, enough history for now." Masurao groans slightly as his raises himself up. There is a loud popping sound, which causes Zuko and Katara to look at each other. Masurao, noticing the looks, waves a hand. "Don't worry about me. I am alright." He assures them, not that they believe him.

After Masurao left to take care of last minute details before embarking, Zuko and Katara could finally take a good look at Atlantos. Like many cities in the Union of Free and Independent Elements, towering skyscrapers dominate the city, though around the peer the buildings were of a more reasonable size. Thanks to the near unlimited versatility of A-PLITS, and armed with a population capable of bending all four major elements, the Union had always been on the cutting edge of building technology.

But even with the knowledge of what Draco looks like, Atlantos still takes the youngster's breath away. Unlike Draco, the buildings here are all rounded, and circular in construction. This designing innovation is due to the location of Atlantos. Though they are protected from hurricanes, the city and surrounding country side is still bombarded by major storms. So a rounded building makes much more sense then a square one since the rain and wind will just roll off the sides.

So amazed are Zuko and Katara by the white, gleaming building that they do not hear Masurao walk up behind them. As the two continue to stare, Masurao chuckles, and bending down, picks the two youngsters and lifts them over his shoulders.

The two give surprised squeals of delight as the general carries them down the gang plank. When the trio reach the pier, Masurao lets them down, giving them a mock stern look in the process. "The first rule of Atlantos is to never become to preoccupied with beauty that you become a burden to your compatriots." Masurao instructs them before growing more serious. "The second rule is to never, and I mean never, approach any wild animals unless accompanied by either myself, Reen, or Brenda. That is one rule that I will not tolerate even the slightest disobedience on. Do you understand?" At their rapid nods, Masurao backs off. "Good. Unlike Draco, Kuba still has many of the wild animals that originally were planted here. Many of them are dangerous and while all can be domesticated, the wild ones can easily kill young humans." Masurao explains as he leads he Zuko and Katara to his carriage. Unlike Draco which was experimenting with Aether Powered Auto Transportation, Kuba still used livestock to move them and large cargos.

And Masurao is like other Steamers. But while other steams will use Macrauchenia, tall grazers and browsers with long noses, Masurao prefers domesticate predators. And the one he has brought today is a magnificent one. The species name is Gorgonopsid, and it stands about five to seven feet tall at the shoulder, and is about ten feet long. Though they are not native to Kuba, Masurao spent the first few years of his life in the Earth Kingdom, and his father, McKenzie, had had a few Gorgonopsids. While they are difficult to train, if done right, then they can be used as draft animals or guards.

So while Zuko and Katara take a step back from the imposing creature, Masurao steps up to him, and whispers loving words into her ear. The Gorgonopsid snorts, and rubs her head against Masurao. Zuko and Katara can't hear everything that Masurao whispers to it, but what they do hear settles them somewhat. "Sorry to inconvenience you my dear, but we have two more charges. You know the drill. We will get them acquainted to you when we get home." To Zuko and Katara's astonishment, the Gorgonopsid gives something like a sigh, than turns her head to gaze at the two. The two stare back and are astounded to see not the dull eyes of a beast, but intelligent ones. For her part, the Gorgonopsid is not merely looking at the two humans, but she is smelling them. Part of the reason is so that she will be able to detect them should them be in trouble, but another reason is for her to size up her new charges. Thankfully for Zuko and Katara, the Gorgonopsid likes what she sees, and in a show of submission, bends her front knees, lowering her head to the ground.

Seeing his pet bow makes Masurao smile. "Alright, old Yaddle has given you two her approval. Now get in the carriage, and I will take you to meet the rest of the clan." He orders his two charges before climbing up onto Yaddle's back. "Haja." Masurao calmly commands the aged Gorgonopsid. A second later, a sign of her increasing age, she starts off, grunting slightly. As Yaddle makes her way through the city, Zuko and Katara stare out, somewhat puzzled by the near total lack of greeting they receive from the Steamers. Occasionally a man or woman will dip their head slightly in acknowledgement of Masurao, but more often then not there is not recognition. Such a thing is unheard of in Draco. Every time Zuko, Ursa, or Azulon went out, the people always stopped and at least gave half a bow, more often they did more then that. So, properly puzzled, since Masurao is the leader of Atlantos, Zuko tabs Masurao on the shoulder.

"General Masurao."

Masurao turns around, giving Zuko a kind smile. "Just Masurao, or Rao. We don't observe titles here unless it is called for."

"Okay, Masurao, why don't the people stop and give you more recognition. Also, why don't they stop and give Katara and I some recognition? They always do in Draco." Zuko's question is full of child curiosity, and not any disappointment that he is not receiving recognition. Much like Katara, he would rather go about his business without attracting any attention.

Masurao chuckles a little, throwing Zuko and Katara off a bit. "If it was anyone other then you asking, I would think that they were jealous. But to answer your question, as I said we here in Kuba don't use titles unless we need to. I may be Lord of Atlantos, but that does not mean that the citizens must acknowledge me. I am not so insecure in my own being that I must have praise to feel that I am worth something. As for your second question, tell me Prince Zuko, what have you or Katara done to deserve any recognition?"

Zuko looks back at Katara, his expression asking if there has been anything worthwhile she has done. Katara just shrugs. "No, I don't think so." Zuko finally answers.

"SO there you have it. You have not done anything worthy of respect. So if the people won't bow or clap for me, a veteran of the war and high ranking member of the Council, then they certainly won't clap for a pair of six year olds." Masurao explanation depresses Zuko a bit, and he retreats back to the carriage, where Katara, noticing his recession back into angst, comforts him by taking his hand. Zuko squeezes back, and smiles at her, remembering what she had told him on the way over.

**Flashback**

"Alright Zuko, this is going to be our new rule." Katara informs him after dragging him into her room aboard the Khagan.

Zuko blinks, but wisely keeps his mouth shut. He had seen other women in the posture Katara is in now, and had learned that it was wiser to simply go along with them for the moment. Their decrees could always be contested at a later date.

"From now on, whenever you get moody or start to brood, come to me. And I will help you pull out of whatever is troubling. And if I am doing the same thing, I will come to you. Deal?" Katara asks, holding out her hand.

Without pausing, Zuko takes it. "Deal."

Katara gives him a brilliant smile, then pulls him for a hug. "Thanks Zuko. I don't like it when you get moody. You look so sad. I don't like it when you are sad. It makes me sad."

**End of Flashback**

Masurao, sensing that he had spoken in a careless fashion, turns around in his seat. But he sighs with relief when he sees the dark mood he had sensed dissipating from Zuko. He then turns back around, the two in the back none the wiser for his spying. _'I suppose that Lady Ursa and Kanna are right. They would make a good match…'_ Masurao contemplates. Though the Union as a whole did not practice arranged marriages, a few of the aristocracy and the Royal Family still do. Though even they try to find husbands and wives that will match with their children so that if they will never have a passionate love, they will have a stable love. Already negotiations are under way between the Long and Agni Houses. Though it would be many years before the contract was formally signed, or Zuko and Katara became aware of it. Still there should not be any problem. At least if Ozai does not interfere…

Moving his thoughts from that unpleasant fellow, Masurao cranes his neck to check up on Zuko and Katara. They are now talking, murmuring to each other as they pass a large pet store. Inside baby Gorgonopsids, Diictodon, Dessert Hoppers, Deathgleaners, as well as others can be seen, being fawned over by prospective buyers. At the sight of the wonder on the two's faces, Masurao wonders what kind of pet would suit each of them.

'_Perhaps a brief stop a the pet store would not be a bad idea. Just to see what appeals to them…'_ Masurao's train of thought is interrupted by a wakening vision. Later on, when Masurao discussed the event with Reen and Brenda, he could not remember much. Only that he saw the flapping of a large creature, and the roar of dragons. Then the vision ends, and Masurao is back in the real world. Aside from Yaddle, no one else noticed his lapse in connection with the real world. Yaddle turns her head back to him, worry in her eyes.

But Masurao speaks a few words in his own tongue, calming her. With a greater understanding of his two charges under his belt, Masurao continues onto the Americanous and Gaelician, the restaurant where the Smith Clan had gathered. Once they pulled up, one of the valets, who Masurao had long dealt with, takes Yaddle. Masurao nods at him before leading his two charges into the A & G, as it was called for short.

"What is this place?" An awe struck Katara asks. Indeed, Masurao reflects, it is impressive. The rounded building is like any other in Atlantos, white and spread out. But it is the insides that truly distinguish it. Brilliant crimson colors decorate the walls, with massive mosaic renditions of dragons, phoenixes, and other legendary creatures. In addition, the tables are clothed in the purest of amethyst cloth, with the waiters milling about in azure robes.

It is a breath taking scene.

As soon as they enter, the maître d', John Philip Augustus, walks up to them, bowing slightly to Masurao. "Your family is already here and awaiting your arrival. If you will please follow me." As John leads the new arrivals to a stairway, a loud crashing can be heard from the kitchen, followed by a creative strain of curses that insulted one chef's hygiene, his personal taste in food, his pallet, and several other things. Of course none of the customers bat an eyelash at the language, they just merely get on with their meal.

"Oh, and I forgot one thing." Masurao whispers conspiratorially to Zuko and Katara. "While the official name of the restaurant is the Americanous and Gaelician, it is often called Hell's Bistro." The group pauses on the stairwell to see an older man chase a much younger man out with a carving knife. "Don't mind the owner. He's a bit crazy, but because he cooks so well we just ignore him." Masurao advices Zuko and Katara. Despite his attempts at levy, the two clutch his legs for safety.

After leaving the main dining hall, John shows the trio to a private room, where boisterous laughter can be heard through the walls. "I will now fetch the menus, sir. But what you like to drink?" John asks, his hand on the door.

"Sweet tea." Masurao replies. Shifting his eyes down to Zuko and Katara he gestures for them to place their order.

"Um, water for me." Katara states.

"Yeah, water is fine for me too." John nods then opens the door to the clan. All conversation stops as the three newcomers walk in, and both Katara and Zuko suddenly feel very self-conscious. Thankfully, they have an advocate in the room.

"Koko!!" Zulor cries out, leaping up from his chair and running to embrace his little half brother. "Oh, it is so good to see you!" He yells, wrapping the younger boy in a bear hug. From his perch next to Zulor's seat, the secret pet of Zulor gives a squat of happiness at Zuko's return. Hearing him, Zulor lets go of Zuko and rushes back to his seat, holding his arm up. The bird jumps on it, and Zulor rushes back over, ignoring the disproving stares of the two women in the room. "Here Zuko, Zapdos has missed you." Zulor holds Zapdos up to Zuko, and the two share a tentative rub, though more on Zuko's part then Zapdos. From his position next to the younger woman, Kalo Poder gives the proceeding his nod of approval. _'There is hope for the Agni line yet if they can accept the Phoenix.'_ He thinks, though he dares not say this aloud, yet.

Once Zapdos had greeted Zuko, he turns his attention to Katara, and seeing the bond shared between her and Zuko, gives a squawk of approval. But Katara, having had no experience with Phoenixes, let alone electric ones, steps back in fright.

Kalo, having the presence of mind to remember Katara's element, calmly calls out to Zulor. "Zulor, perhaps you should take a step back. While I approve wholeheartedly of your choice of a familiar companion, Zapdos is not someone that everyone quickly warms up to. And I believe you are scaring Miss. Katara." At his words, Zulor recognizes that he is indeed scaring Katara, and backs off. The adults in the room give a nod of approval to Kalo, and the youngest woman speaks up.

"Zulor, perhaps it is best if you make a better choice, and put Zapdos back on its perch." Brenda Smith calmly, though with authority, states what Zulor should do. Flushed at the subtle rebuke, Zulor places Zapdos back on its perch.

When the bird is safely stowed, for Brenda Smith does not like them, especially not the creature Zulor has chosen as his familiar, Brenda rises, and walks over to Zuko and Katara, motioning for the third boy in the room to follow her. "Welcome to Kuba my dear Prince and Princess. I am Brenda Smith. This is my son, Hua Ley." At first the boy known as Hua Ley does nothing, merely stares at Zuko and Katara. Then, he steps forward, and holds out his hand.

"There is something about you two. You aren't like the others." It is a somewhat cryptic statement, though Brenda, Masurao, Reen, and Kalo are near tears. Tears of joy. Not knowing of the debilitating mental condition Hua is recovering from, Zuko and Katara each take turns shaking his hand. Thankfully, they don't notice the slight grimace that flashes across Hua's face when their skin connects with him.

"Well, thank you. I am glad to meet you Hua Ley." Both Zuko and Katara greet. Though Katara asks a particularly painful question. "Hua, why is you last name Ley, and not Smith?"

One could literally hear a pin drop in the silence that follows the all too innocent question. Kalo sucks in his breath, earning him a sharp glance from Reen, the second woman in the room. Masurao follows the gaze of his wife and once he sets on Kalo he knows the truth. _'Little bastard.'_ Masurao curses. _'He knows.'_

As for Brenda, she freezes, which causes Hua to glance over at her, a small tear forming at the edge of his eye.

Zuko, seeing the Deathgleaner nest Katara had stumbled in on, does the only real thing he can do to break the tension. He mocks stumbles, and slams into the table. Then, he uses what little control over his Firebending he has to set the table cloth on fire. Any previous discomfort is forgotten in the ensuing chaos that follows.

Afterwards, one the fire has been squelched, Masurao chuckles, rubbing Zuko's head affectionately. "Well, the one good thing about being an Earthbender is never having to worry about setting the table on fire." The room laughs at the joke and then follow John to another room, while the owner silently curses Zuko under his breath.

And while the Smiths and guest move to a different room, Hua stops Zuko, and pulls him behind. Once the adults have left them, Hua swallows his discomfort, and hugs Zuko. It is a quick hug, for Hua cannot stand to touch others for long, but it is enough. When he pulls back, he gives Zuko a bright smile. "I will never forget what you did for me back there. Thank you Zuko. I can't tell you of my past yet, but I hope that you and I can become as good of friends as I am with Kalo." He holds out his hand again, and Zuko takes it, smiling in turn. Then there is a sharp whistle, and Hua lets go of Zuko's hand.

"That is the signal. Better get back. Oh, and just know that I will be hard to be around at times, and that I will do things that may seem strange. Just know that I am not insane, just sick."

"That is okay. If you are sick then I will just do my best to help you get better." Zuko replies. Hua shakes his head at Zuko's naivety, then with a hand on Zuko's shoulder, he leads him to the new dinning room, and the feast that awaits them.

* * *

**So ends the first true chapter of the Growing Pains Arch. This one did not have as much Zutara in it as I would have liked, but we needed to get a little Kuban History down first. The next chapter will be about Zuko and Katara getting used to farming.**

**Now for the animals I have mentioned ****Gorgonopsids, Diictodon, Dessert Hoppers, Deathgleaners Macrauchenia, and introduced a Gorgonopsids. The Gorgonopside, and Diictodon can be found on Walking with monsters, episode three. Macrauchenia can be found on Walking with Beasts, the fifth episode, and Dessert Hoppers and Deathgleaners can be found on the Future is wild. All three shows are on ilovedocumentary2's website on Youtube. I also have pictures of Gorgonopsids and Diictodon on my Deviantart account.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Well this is the official start of the growing pains arch. Here I tried to put in a little Zutara friendship, but this was more of a plot based chapter, and an introduction to Atlantos. I hope you enjoyed.**

**BlachMagicWhiteMagic: Thank you. I am glad for the compliment. I do try and stay true to the characters, and if I must change them then it won't be overnight.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Thanks for the reviews and the luck.**

**Kenokosan: I hope you enjoy.**

**Kaydreams: The next will be some farm work and there will be more animals introduced. As always, if you have a seen, just tell me and I will most likely put it in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Thank you Maderfole for all of your wonderful inspiration on several characters. **


	12. Laying Down the Law

**First off, I saw a review which raises a question I have skipped over. To clear the air, Masurao and the Smith Clan are not nobles in the truest sense of the word. True, they have the title of Lord and Lady, and have the big manor with servents, but they did not start out like this. The origninal Smith Clan lived on the edge of the Shi Wong Desert, barely eeking out a living. When Masurao was 16 he emigrated to Kuba with a few of his siblings. He then was accepted into the Huns and by a twist of fate meet Attila early on. He then spent 26 years in the Huns before leaving to take full time residence in Ba Sing Se as a spy. He stayed in the city until 79 ASC when he left. Once he returned to the Union he was given Ariana and has spent the last ten years working on projects in conjunction with Tralor.**

* * *

"**Listen to those who are in authority over you. You all know me, and know how well that has worked for me. I have special privileges because I do nothing more then say 'Yes Maam,' or 'No Sir' to our teachers while the lot of you are cruel and disrespectful to them. Try treating them with respect, and you might find that school gets a little easier for you, and the rest of us."**

**The Author to a group of his peers on respecting the teacher's authority **

* * *

**Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0 **

**Growing Pains**

**Laying Down the Law **

* * *

**General POV**

**Atlantos, Kuba, 89 ASC**

After John Philip showed the Clan to their new room, drinks were served and the Elders Smiths proceeded to lay out the law for Katara and Zuko.

"This is how you will be living for the undeterminable future." Reen Smith speaks in a tone that brooks not arguments. An elderly woman, her bleached blond hair shimmers in the light of the restraint, and her eyes still posses the fire that had attracted Masurao some decades ago. "We, Masurao and I, have the final say so on everything. You will do what we say, when we say it, and you will not complain. I won't mislead you. Life at Ariana will not be a picnic. Ariana is first and foremost a farm, and as such we need all the hands we can muster to till the ground, plant the seeds, tend the crops, harvest the produce, and prefab it for our consumption and eventual sale at markets here in Atlantos. As I am sure you are unaware, Ariana has a reputation for high quality foodstuffs that fetch a good price in Union markets, and on the grey markets in the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. And since we have recently lost two experienced hands to the Intelligence Community, you two will be pressed into surface as soon as the sun rises on the morrow, though Masurao will be handling how you will be deployed." Reen stops her narration, and gestures Masurao to continue while she sips at her tea.

"Thank you Reen. Now, as she was saying, you two will be working out in the fields with me and the boys. I will have to wait until we arrive home to say what exactly needs to be done, but rest assured that if you work hard, you will be able to play hard as well. As Hua, Kalo, and Zulor can attest, there are plenty of recreational activities to occupy your minds once you have finished your work. There are fields for you to run in, woods to play in, lakes to swim in, and a few underground caverns that are safe to explore. What I will not allow you is to waste your time indoors, engrossed in those A-PLITS programs." Masurao pauses to give a snort, and a significant look at his youngest grandson. "Hua already spends too much time indoors, wasting his time when he could be doing something to better himself." Hua just smiles at his grandfather, and innocently sips his tea, the remark about him wasting his time sliding off him like water. It is not as if he spends the entire day inside like Masurao implies is the case. It is only an hour. But Masurao is definitely old school when it comes to recreation, and views A-PLITS solely as a means to practical ends.

Taking advantage of the pause, Zulor speaks up. "Don't worry Mr. Rao. I will get them introduced to their work." Zulor promises.

Unfortunately, Brenda speaks up. "I am sorry Zulor, but you and Kalo are due to help clear some land for a new field of the product. Hua will have to show Katara and Zuko the ropes." Masurao casts his elder daughter a questioning look, than nods in understanding as Brenda holds up a cigar. This is a subtle reminder to the older man, whose memory is beginning to flux, that he has a treat he should enjoy. So, reaching into his pocket, Masurao pulls out a long cigar, and holds it out to Reen. She lights it, and Masurao begins to smoke.

Zuko and Katara's eyes widen at this. "Masurao," Zuko begins, "you can't smoke around us." He informs the older man.

Katara nods, backing him up. "Yes. Lady Ursa told us that if you did we could tell you to stop. She says that smoking is a disgusting habit that hurts all who are in range of it."

Masurao blinks, momentarily confused before he shakes his head, chuckling slightly. Without any regard for the wishes of Ursa, or Zuko and Katara, Masurao inhales deeply, than blows the smoke out, over in Zuko and Katara's direction. The two reach up and pull their shirts over their heads, to try and ward off the nasty fumes of the cigar.

"There is no need for that." Masurao chides them, taking another puff and blowing it out. "These are not normal cigars." And there is truth to his words. A small part of the smokes make it through the shirts, but it is not the disgusting odor of cigars. No, this is, good smelling. That is the only word that the two six years can come up with. Slowly, they lift their heads out their shirts and take cautious sniffs. The more they smell it, the better it smells.

"You see, Ariana is not only a farm, it is also a scientific outpost." Brenda explains to the two as she pulls out cigars, and passes them to everyone at the table. "You are right in you opposition to cigars. They are nothing but crude things that slowly kill the smoker and those around them. If the smoker doesn't die of lung cancer, then his lungs blacken and fill with all manner of disgusting pathogens and tar like substance, making it harder for him to breath. But these are different. After years of failures, we finally managed to successfully merge the tobacco plant with various types of herbs. Though the end product is sterile, so it can't reproduce on its own. Still, since we have perfected the fusion process, we can easily produce great quantities of the product. But enough with the boring details, let me be the first to introduce the new cigar of the Union. The Hergar, made from the Herbacco plant." Brenda states proudly as she lights up. All the others at the table, aside from Zuko and Katara who had refused, light up. Soon the room is full of exquisite odors as different strains of Hergars are burned.

"And do you know what the best part is?" Reen asks, taking over while Brenda and Masurao savor their Hergars. Zuko and Katara just shake their heads. "Prolonged exposure to Hergars will actually expand lung capacity, and will increase air intake efficiency. When we begin to export this, we will make millions. This single crop will secure our future." The children could literally see the value signs of the different Ignises flash through Reen's mind, which is appropriate since she handles the Clan's finances.

As the adults turn on themselves, discussing various methods to best exploit their new cash crop, the children finally get a chance to talk. "Sorry if Granpapa came down hard on you. It is just that he despises the amount of leisure time everyone in Draco seems to have." Hua explains to Zuko and Katara.

Zulor and Kalo nod. "Yes, Mr. Rao is a hard man, but a fair one. Unfortunately he doesn't really like me all that much." Kalo mutters, somewhat bitterly.

Before Katara could ask what he meant by that, John Philip returns with their drink orders and asks if they are ready. Having eaten on the Khagan, Zuko and Katara are not really hungry, and only order a Kaiser Salad. The rest of the gathering just get what they normally get. Once John Philip leaves, the adults fall back into conversation, and Katara asks the question that had been stalled by John Philip's arrival.

"Because I am a schemer." Kalo answers simply. "And he sees my friendship with Hua as me corrupting him." Hua just snorts at this, drawing the attention of his mother. When he smiles at her, she glances at Kalo, then back at Masurao who is deep in conversation with Reen over how best to defeat Masurao only living sibling, who runs a farm on the northern end of the eastern shore. Brenda then just shakes her head and rejoins the conversation.

"You see, my grandfather has been friends with Masurao since the first day they met, some 63 years ago. In fact, Tralor was the one who sent Masurao to Attila. At the time Tralor and Attila were having a little spat, and Masurao was just a pawn. But it turns out that Attila saw something in Masurao and Masurao soon began climbing up the ranks. He spent a number of years in Ba Sing Se, working as a garbage man while collecting intelligence. He actually was very successful and near the time he pulled out, had amassed a considerable fortune and lived in the First Tier of the city." Kalo explains.

"Though why did he leave, if he was so successful?" The older children share a look that seems to heighten the tension in the air, though thankfully the adults are still too engrossed in talk of an old blood feud within the clan to take notice. Though not old enough to decipher the undercurrents of tension, Zuko and Katara definitely feel them, and Zuko makes efforts to backtracks. "If you don't want to…"

But Hua cuts him off abruptly. "There were, personal reasons, why Grandpapa left Ba Sing Se. It had been over twenty seven years since he had seen the Union, and there was a great deal of anger and betrayal over his departure." Hua explains. "You have to understand, there is an energy that abounds in the Union. It is not something that can be harnessed, only felt. When the time comes for you to walk the lands of the Earth Kingdom, you will understand. Both of you will know how terrible living in those places can truly be." This strange answer satisfies Zuko somewhat, but he knows that there is more to the story…

"But his work lives on." Kalo interjects into the silence that follows Hua's statement. Zulor, who pours some of his drink into a bowl for Zapdos, glances at the two older boys.

"Doesn't Masurao have two daughters?" Zulor asks, attempting to bring the conversation back to a level when Zuko and Katara can follow.

"Yes. My dear aunt Lyn. She is in Ba Sing Se right now, continuing to run the business, though not many people know this." That being said, Hua reaches into his shirt, pulling out two small data crystals. He hands one to both Zuko and Katara. "If you are ever in Ba Sing Se and you need assistance, just find the nearest Smith Sanitation office and hand these to the manager. Tell them that Hua has cleared you."

Before the pair can answer, John Philip returns with their food. Conversation is temporarily suspended as the group eats. Once the meal is finished, conversation resumes. But the children do not get any more time to themselves as all three adults turn their attention to Zuko and Katara. "Now there is one final rule that we want you to know before we leave." Brenda informs them. "There is a mountain on the western end of the property. It is a small one, but made of the blackest stone you will ever see. You are never, and I mean ever, to go there. Do you understand?" The two nod, and Brenda narrows her gaze. "I will take you two at your word. But if you do venture into that place, know that you will have lost out trust. And once trust is lost, it takes a great more time and energy to gain it back." With that sobering message given, the adults rise, and the children follow them.

As Masurao and Reen stay behind to socialize and pay for the food, Brenda loads the children up onto another wagon. Except this time it is not a Gorgonopsid that pulls the wagon. It is a Scutosaurus, a large reptile that serves a variety of purposes. It can be used for transporting large volumes of cargo relatively quickly, it can be used for food, and it can also be used for plowing and tilling the earth.

When the children are settled, Brenda holds up one hand, and bends a whip of fire. She then lashes out, striking the Scutosaurus on the shoulder. Now on the surface this might see cruel, but the Scutosaurus lives in the deserts and plains of the Earth Kingdom, where the sun beats down mercilessly. They have thick hides and the whip does little but sting them, letting them know that the rider wants them to move.

As the Scutosaurus ambles away, Brenda turns her eyes skyward, and wishes, just for a moment, that her skin was as hard as the Scutosaurus', so that the coming pain could pounce off, and leave her already damaged heart in one piece. _'I don't like it, having all this potential under one roof.' _She thinks as the children resume their conversation, something to do with her pathetic younger sister, Lyn. _'I can feel it. Dark eyes watching us. I pray you listen to me, Zuko, Katara. Children should always listen to adults. Because following orders will save your life.'_

* * *

**A sort of ominous preview, kind of. **

**Okay, this is short, but this is just the beginning of the Growing Pains arch. What I wanted to do here was mainly introduce Reen, Herbacco, and Hua and Kalo's relationship. The mountain will play a big part in the chapter after next and occasionally for the rest of the series. The next few chapters will be more action oriented as foes begin to assault Katara and Zuko, straining the Peace that has just come into effect.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**TheMightyErrg: I am glad that you enjoyed it. Hopefully you liked this one.**

**Kaydreams: The Smiths don't nearly have as hard of time as others. Though I suppose that if unfair. In the Union there are not many nobles who don't get out and work with their servants in some form or another. And I am not really all that gun-ho about giving out pets. Eventually all of the characters will have them, but they won't be a big part of the story. I am not an animal person and for me, it is people who move the story forward. And to my defense, I did try to find real phoenixs for Zulor, but none of them fit. So I just gave him Zapdos. Though this Zapdos is much smaller and is more of a conductor of electricity then an actual producer. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Thank you Maderfole for all of your wonderful inspiration on several characters. **


	13. Return to Crudrijk

**Sorry about the none existence of updates lately. I transferred over to another college and things have been somewhat hectic. Things are settling down now. So here is what I am going to do. I will just do what I did on the preview, highlight the most important aspects of the decade between the Truce of Kya and the Avatar's return. This chapter focuses primarily on Azula. Then the next chapter will have a general overview of the world's political/economic/ and social background followed by the beginning of Book 1. Okay, here goes. **

"**Go, and return to your own world. Remember, you are a Dislinja now. Follow your own plan instead of relying on others. The Brotherhood, the Far Outsiders, whatever you want to call them must be stopped. And only a strong, unified world can hope to accomplish that."**

**Hasroi to Azula**

* * *

**Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0**

**Growing Pains**

**Return to Crudrijk**

* * *

**Ariana**

There is something wonderful about obedient children. Brenda Smith is not thinking of her own son, Hua Ley, when that thought crosses her mind. No, in the past few months since Zuko and Katara had arrived at Ariana, Hua had begun to show signs that he was learning a great deal more from Kalo then Brenda thought appropriate. She couldn't prove it, but she was positive that the two had their own spy network, a very small one to be sure and nothing like what the Huns do on a daily basis, but still…

No, it is not Hua that Brenda is thinking of. It is Zuko and Katara. When she and her parents had outlined the general rules, Brenda had been willing to bet money, Ignises, not the crap that the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribes use, that those two would venture into Crag na Duh, and somehow unleash the demons locked inside. Brenda had been so sure she had even taken the precaution, and expense, of placing a platoon at full strength outside Craigh na Dun.

Thankfully, Zuko and Katara had not disobeyed her, even when Hua and Kalo egged them on in that oh so subtle way that was becoming increasingly common. But despite the idle suggestions, Zuko and Katara had obeyed their guardians. As such, they were rewarded, handsomely; less farm work and more free time/spending money to use in Atlantos. Meanwhile, Kalo and Hua got the honor of taking on Zuko and Katara's chores. But Brenda knew that would not teach her stubborn son the lesson he needed to learn. Like it or not, Kalo had become Hua's Familiar.

Sighing at the thought of the amount of influence Kalo would have on her son, Brenda sheathes the knife she had been using to cut onions before reverie captured her mind. Brenda is about to place the diced onions in a stew when her comm. crystal vibrates. Or to be more specific, her governmental crystal vibrates. Reaching into her robe, Brenda withdraws the crystal activating it.

Instead of the usual voice, a singe sentence appears on the screen. Brenda's heart skips a beat. Only the highest of messages used text instead of words, since hacking into the signal was infinitely more difficult with one was hacking into a written language rather then sounds. But what really chills her blood is the substance of the message.

In response, Brenda can say only one thing. "Rigan."

**Atlantos Docks, Two days later**

Under the cover of a moonless night, a small nondescript freighter steams into Atlanta harbor. Under normal circumstances, the harbormaster would greet the ship in the middle of the bay, inspect its records, than assign it a berth. Of course these are not normal circumstances. The harbormaster has conveniently contracted a crippling disease and will not be able to fulfill his duties for several weeks. Also conveniently, his second is having a baby, and is unable to fulfill her duty. So that leaves the freighter free to sail in and sail out without anyone being the wiser.

Once the freighter stops, its ramps extend, and a small contingent of Royal Guards and Huns stream down the gangplank, securing the transfer point. After five minutes, they are satisfied, and allow their leader to exit the freighter. And older woman, dressed in the armor of a Major, walks over to Masurao, Reen, and Brenda.

"Thank you for taking her on such short notice. When we managed to close the portal over Draco, she began to show adverse signs. By the time we left the city, she was nearly dead." The woman states matter-of-factly, keeping all emotion out of her voice.

Masurao nods. "You cut off her life line to her soul. Her body began to die." The woman nods again, glancing over her shoulder at the sounds of a coffin being wheeled off the ship.

"Morbid." Brenda mutters as she sees the coffin containing Azula.

"It was what was available on short notice that would not attract overt attention." The Guard defends the situation, her tone somewhat crispy. Brenda just rolls her eyes in disgust.

Masurao glares at Brenda, which quits her down. Once his daughter is calmed, he turns back to the Guard. "We will not take her. She will be safe at Ariana. Craigh na Dun will provide a gate for her to connect with her spirit, but we will not need to worry about hazardous effects on innocent civilians." As he assures the Guard, Azula is wheeled into a carriage. One Guard detaches himself from his companions and hauls himself in with Azula.

Glancing over at the young man, Reen speaks up for the first time. "Who is that?" She points at the young man.

The elder Guards snorts her contempt, turning her back on the trio. "Lee Syaoran. A waste of material." The Guard then leaves without explanation.

The three glance at each other then shrug. Making their way to the carriage, Brenda takes the driver's seat while Masurao and Reen climb in back. Lee ignores them, instead continuing to pray over the coffin containing Azula.

Out of respect for the man's devotion, Reen and Masurao are silent for the rest of the trip.

**The Guard's Cabin**

As soon as the freighter is underway, the female Guard returns to her cabin, and secures herself inside. She then rechecks and then triple checks the security measures. Once she has satisfied her paranoia, she activates her comm..

"It is done my Lord. The princess has been delivered to the Smiths."

The crystal does not display an image of her shadow master, instead it only releases an older man's voice, hardened by years of hardship. "Good. You have done well Judasian. Azulon wishes to keep this situation quiet, but the citizenry will find it very disconcerting to know that a hole leading directly to Anidus is hovering over their heads and that Azulon is saving the members of his family instead of saving them. This is good." He trails off, thinking of the possibilities.

"What would you have of me now?" Judasian asks her master.

There is a pause, in which the man thinks. When he speaks his voice is softer. "Continue on as you have. Your payment will be given in the usual way. When I have need of you, I will contact you."

Judasian bows, even though the man cannot see her. "As you will."

"Yes, always as I will." Then the connection is broken, and Judasian wonders, not for the first time who her secret master is.

**Ariana**

Kalo Poder closes the link with his pawn smirking. "Good to see that the money I am sending her is being well spent."

Across the room Hua turns from the window, gazing out over the country side, awaiting his mother's return. "I do not like this Kalo." Hua states, clenching his fist to show just how angry he is.

Kalo merely raises his eyebrow at his friend. "Oh? And what don't you like?" Kalo asks rhetorically, he already knows what the answer will be.

Hua glares at him for a second before returning his attention to the country side. "To buy yourself informants and servants in the ranks of our enemies and the filth of this country is one thing, but to know that our lord's Guards contain traitors and not do anything is the worst kind of treason!" Hua whirls around, thrusting his hand out toward his Familiar. "Our lord does not deserve this kind of treatment. We should have gone to him the instant Judasian betrayed him and exposed her. Now we are just as guilty as she is." Hua retracts his hand, clenching it again. "I will never betray this Union Kalo. Not for my family. Not for you. Not even for my mother." Hua looks into Kalo's sulfuric eyes, and the latter is struck by just how deeply the former's faith in the Union of Free and Independent Elements is.

Fortunately, Kalo knows how to defuse his friend's temper, a trait that Hua had unfortunately gained from his mother. "Hua," Kalo begins, clasping his fingers together, "Judasian is not the only traitor in the ranks. There are others. And if we tip our hand too early, they will cease any and all illegal activities they have their greedy little hands in. It will be all that much harder to pry them out of their lairs." Kalo stops his explanation, rising, and moves over to Hua. "So, if we are just a little bit _patient_," he adds emphasis to the word for Hua's sake, "we will serve our lord better then simply turning in one old, burnt out traitor."

Kalo's argument is persuasive, and Hua relents. "Fine." Though Hua does not have to be gracious about it. "We will do it your way Kalo. But should Judasian do anything more then what she has been doing, I will inform Emperor Azulon. Are we clear?"

Kalo nods, than claps Hua on the shoulder. "Now we had better get into bed. Miss Smith and the Elder Smiths will be here shortly. And I do not relish what they will do if they should discover out little endeavor."

Hua nods, than yawns. He had not noticed the time since Kalo began listening in on the reports. Without much thought, Hua slips into his room, and crawls into bed. When he is asleep, the door to his room opens, and Kalo walks in.

Kalo simply stands in the door way, examining Hua. He then nods his head. "Maybe I was wrong. If so, then I will seek penitence." With that he closes the door.

**Azula's Room**

"Has there been any chance Miss Smith?" Zuko's worried tone causes Brenda's heart to hurt in a way that she had not hurt in a long time.

From the door Hua looks on impassively at his mother, then Zuko, and finally Azula's still from. Shaking his head he sends a significant look to Kalo. He nods back, sending the same message. The Spirits' domination over Human affairs would change, if they had anything to say about it. And with their majorities little under a decade away, they had plenty to say about it, even if they had to work from the shadows…

Ignoring the two older boys, Brenda answers Zuko's question. "There has been improvements, but only slight ones." Brenda shivers once again when her eyes take in Azula's form. As far as the Good Samaritan doctrine preached, no human body could survive having their soul separated from the bodies for any great length of time. Azula, predictably, had proven them wrong. But the cost of doing so is dire. Much of her tissue atrophied extremely during her stay in Anidus, and modern medicine had been unable to slow the process. Things had only gotten worse when the Unionist had managed to close the hole in the sky over Draco. Once that happened, Azula's body began to rot.

Still, the girl lived and was rushed down to Kuba, specifically near Craigh na Dun. It was theorized that the gate present in Craigh na Dun would stabilize her. The theory was right. Still, if Azula ever wakes up her life expectancy will not be long. A few months, maybe a year. All in all, a terrible waste.

Despite his age, Zuko is no fool. He can hear the despair in Brenda's voice, and see the hopelessness of the situation in the skeletal appearance of Azula.

But while Zuko focuses in on the negative, Katara tries to be optimistic. "But surely we can heal her." She insist with hope found only in children. "I can send for the healers who cared for my family. They are the best in the world." Her optimism lifts some of the fog of depression off of Zuko. He glances at her, and smiles.

Brenda, not wanting to ruin the tone Katara sets, gives a placating answer. "Yes, we shall send for them at once." Hua and Kalo glance at each other again. They are older, and more world wise then their younger counterparts. They know bullshit when they hear it. But they also have the sense not to try and dispel it. So instead of speaking, they leave the room.

Zuko, however, does not notice. Instead he walks up to Azula, placing a hand on her emaciated arm. "You will be healed sister. You will be healed." He promises her.

**Craigh na Dun a few weeks later. **

With her heart pounding in her chest, Brenda shuts down her Aether Cycle. Instantly, the loud, reassuring vibrations of its engine die off.

"How could this have happened?" Brenda asks a stormy sky. Lightning is its only response. Shaking her head in frustration, Brenda steps off the bike, and slowly makes her way into the dreaded mountain.

Not an hour before, Brenda had been at Ariana, safely tucked in when her comm. buzzed, alerting her to trouble. And what trouble it had been. Lee Syaroun had dragged not only her, but her parents out of their large, comfortable bed, to inform them that Azula was missing. The boy had been hysterical, worrying over her. In the future, when Brenda is once again in the safety of her home, it would be touching. Now and then it is just annoying, and Masurao had hit Lee over the head with one of his cane to shut the boy up.

From there it had been a simple matter. Men and women were rounded up, put into search parties, and set about their task. Brenda had been the only one unfortunate enough to draw the lot that gave Craigh na Dun. It is not that Brenda is afraid of the mountain, per say. It is what lies inside the mountains that scares her and every other high ranking Unionist. For inside Craigh na Dun lies one of the few portals between Crudrijk and the Spirit World. It is here that Attila's father first saw the war that was being waged in Anidus, between the Brotherhood of Supreme Destiny and the Celestial Imperium. Attila's father saw this, and knew that should the Brotherhood ever pierce into Crudrijk, humanity would die. That is why he convinced Sozin to go to war. His greatest failing was that he could not convince Roku of the necessity of a united government.

Dispelling the history with a breath, Brenda shakes her head, clearing her body of its fear. Saying a prayer asking for protection, Brenda enters Craigh na Dun. Once she enters the mountain Brenda begins to feel the call of the gate, the mindless chaos that surrounds it piercing her skull with blood curdling screams of agony. With a viciousness Brenda had not felt since leaving Ba Sing Se, she clamps down her mental shields, dampening the voices.

With her mind secure, Brenda marches on, passing the various rooms that had been carved out of the mountain by the Far Outsiders, the term Attila's father had coined for the monsters he saw threatening the Celestial Imperium. For well over a century, Huns and other historians who were privy to Craigh na Dun debated why the Far Outsiders would build a base in Craigh na Dun, only to abandon it.

The debate had been long, with harsh words and rifts forming because of it. One group contends that the base, for that is the only thing the mountain could be, was built by Ka Chien sometime before or during his reign. They point out that Chien preferred to nest in mountains, particularly near volcanoes, since the dragon blood in his veins dictated such preferences.

Their opponents, on the other hands, disagreed. They pointed out that Craigh na Dun lies in Kuban territory. This is an allusion to the three Tiberium Knights who conquered Kuba a decade before Chien's rise. Of all the places in the world, Kuba had been the most troubling for Chien and his administration. The memory of the three Knights remain strong even to this day, and the Kubans would not let their memory be tarnished by giving into Chien. So, the proponents of the second theory argue, why would Chien build a secret base in Kuba, particularly near Atlanta, home of one of the three Colossuses, the image of Knight Bal-atro. Why would he hide? It would have been better to build an open base, to inspire fear in the local populace.

They further argue that the style of architecture does not fit other surviving examples of Chien era buildings. Thus, they argue, it is more likely that it is either unrelated to Chien, or was built by his secret successors.

This begs a simple question. Why was the site abandoned?

But these matters are quickly forgotten as Brenda rounds the last bend. "AZULA!!" Her horrified scream echoes throughout the cavern as the sight of Azula, heir to the Union, begins walking toward the Standing Stones, the vessel that the portal to Anidus resides in. When Azula does not react to her call, Brenda rushes forward, grabbing the girl by the arm, and yanking her from the stones. Picking the girl up is a pitifully easy task. The doctors in Draco had done the best they could, but even so, Azula had lost a lot of weight.

When Brenda retreats a safe distance, she lowers her sovereign. "Princess, what were you thinking!?" She thunders at the young girl.

But Azula does not respond. Her eyes are colorless, enlarged orbs. "Death is coming." Azula's voice is spoken in a monotone. This, as much as her eyes causes Brenda to shiver with renewed fear. "I am coming. You must close the door when I exit Anidus. Death is almost here." Azula orders Brenda again. This time, a surge of Aether explodes through the portal, warning Brenda of two powerful racing each other to the exit.

Needing no more prompting from Azula, Brenda rushes to a piece of machinery that Tralor had installed several decades earlier. Compared to the tech in use today it is remarkably primitive. All Brenda has do is press a button. She waits for the presence of light to reach the portal before pressing the button. Though decades old, the mechanism is well kept. The being of light is barely out of the portal before the portal closes behind it. Or almost. Two clawed hand reach out, blocking the door from closing completely.

Brenda stares in horror as the doors are slowly opened, revealing to her for the first time, the face of the Far Outsiders. This Outsider is dark, with dark green hair and the darkest eyes Brenda had ever seen on a being. And his voice…

**/Princess, when will you learn that you can not escape ****Caochladh****?/** His tone is so chilling that the temperature of the cavern actually begins to drop.

The being of light rises, granting Caochladh a malicious grin. **/I have escaped before, I have escaped now, and I will escape later until the day I crush whatever passes for your heart in my hand./ **

Instead of being offended, Caochladh looks reflective. **/So this is what that fool meant? Yes, I think you will do. Your heart is so cold, like my own, my little Sweet Princess./**

Light clenches her fist before thrusting it out. **/I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU DEMON!!/** Her voice thunders throughout the cavern, as does the lightning bolt that emerges from her fist, slamming into Caochladh.

His grip on the door is loosened, and he is thrown back into the void. The door closes, and the cavern is once again at peace.

Taking a breath, Light turns to face Brenda. It is only then that Brenda recognizes the luminous being. "Azula!" Brenda cries out in astonishment. And in this instance she has every right to be astonished. Instead of being a five year old girl, Azula has the look of an elder teenager. Part of the astonishment also comes from how similar she looks like Ursa when Ursa was a teenager.

As it turns out, Azula had changed not only in appearance, but in temperament as well. Bowing, Azula greets Brenda with respect. **/Lady Smith, it is good to see you. There is so much that I want to tell you, but that can wait for another time./** Turning around, Azula stretches her hand out which glows in a soft light. The portal responds, fizzling for a second or two before disappearing. Taking a deep breath, Azula lets out a relieved sigh. Turning back to Brenda, she gives the older woman a knowing look. **/He, if you could call him a man, is known as ****Caochladh, the Lord of Death. Spend any time with him and he will instruct you in the How of death. It will make your trial by fire in Ba Sing Se look like a slap on the wrist./**

This comment pierces Brenda to the core. Clenching her teeth, as well as her fists, Brenda growls, "How do you know of Ba Sing Se?"

Azula just looks pityingly at her. **/I know many things. What I don't know is what created the Far Outsiders. I will be damned if I call them by their real name./** Ignoring Brenda, Azula strides over to her physical form, and lifting it off the ground, walks away from the standing stones. When Brenda does not follow immediately, Azula glances over her shoulder at Brenda. **/You had better hurry. There are only two items of interest in this mountain now that I have closed the portal. Speaking for myself I would like to know what Destiny chose to lock away here. He built this fortress, or at least one version of himself did./** Without explaining Azula continues on, forcing Brenda to follow her.

As she does, Brenda's brows furrow in concern. _'What happened to Azula in Anidus? What was the catalyst that changed her into this young woman?'_

**An Hour Later**

The two Azulas and Brenda exit the hidden room without speaking. What they had seen inside had disturbed them greatly, but had offered them no great enlightenment as to who the leader of the Far Outsider truly is or what he wants. They are enlightened, however, to the catalyst that transformed Destiny. So Azula and Brenda consider the terror they experienced a small price to pay.

Finally, Azula speaks. **/Lady Smith please call and have Zuko brought here as soon as is practical. I will need him in order to restore myself./**

"WHAT?" Brenda screams her incredulity at the idea of bringing Zuko here. "Has the time in Anidus rotted your wits as well as your body? Why would we want to finally loses it, and then invite him into this den of vipers?!"

Azula just holds up the limp form of her body. This silences Brenda's other objections and defuses the situation. Calmly, Azula explains. **/If I reenter my body now, as it is, I will never reach adulthood. The damage to this frail thing is too great. Likewise, if I stay in this form much longer, I will slip back into Anidus, and I will not get a second chance. We need to restore my body, and there is a way to do it. But I need a blood sample of a close kin. Right now the only people who qualify are Zuko, Mother, and Father. Zulor might be able, but I will not risk my life on a maybe. So Zuko is my only choice. And besides this base is abandoned. Destiny has long since turned his eyes from here. Why he has done that is beyond me. Perhaps it has something to do with what we found in that room, perhaps it is something else entirely. Regardless, Zuko will be safe. Now, place that call or I will be forced to incapacitate you./**

Azula's threat is sincere and Brenda is unsure of how she will fare against the younger woman. True, Brenda has the upper hand in that she has a real body, and is not simply a pulse of energy bound together by will, but Azula had been five when she entered Anidus. The image she projects now is that of an elder teenager. The either could be from a new found sense of maturity, or Azula could have aged in Anidus years. Either way Brenda will not gain anything by fighting Azula, and as much as she hates to admit it, Azula does have a point. Craigh na Dun had been watched over by the Huns and their predecessors for well over a hundred years, and Steamers before that had monitored the mountain since they had begun settling Kuba. So there should be no danger. Still, Brenda is the Familiar of Ursa, and she could not stand to look herself in the mirror should anything happen to Zuko, as well as Azula.

Either oblivious to the moral dilemma Brenda is in, or simply not caring, Azula reaches out to take her comm. This rouses Brenda out of her thoughts, as well as ticks her off. Taking a step back, Brenda snatches the comm. "Fine. We'll do it your way." Brenda then proceeds to inform her parents of this new development.

While Brenda makes the arrangements, Azula leads Brenda to yet another previously undiscovered chamber. Though instead of the nearly empty space of the first chamber, this one is filled from top to bottom with crystals, syringes, fluids, and other devices of an alien nature. Ignoring them all, Azula proceeds to the back of the room where she pauses in front of a panel. Reaching out, she concentrates, and solidifies her form enough for her to begin to type on the keyboard.

Slowly the structures in the chamber come to life, and steams of words in an ancient tongue begin to stream across the screens. Azula then takes a disk from one of the structures and inserts into the construct she has activated. Azula then types in a few more commands and the ancient tongue disappears from the screens. After a moment Azula pulls the disk out and tosses it to Brenda. Brenda catches the disk, raising her eyebrow in question.

**/Destiny used this mountain as a base during the early years after Ka Chien's reign./** Azula explains. /**From what Caochladh told me when we fought, Destiny somehow became corrupted here. Before that he was a doctor, and found cures to many diseases to which we still do not have answers. Take that to Tralor and he will be able to make use of it./**

Brenda pauses, and takes a long look at Azula. "How do you know so much? The few times we have been able to get into contact with the Celestial Lords they have been only able to tell us of a great evil, the Far Outsiders. Yet you know of Destiny and this place. How do you know this?"

Azula fixes Brenda with a gauging look. The two stare into each other's eye before Azula nods. **/If you desire, I will tell you all that transpired in Anidus. I will tell you of my experiences./** And she did. And from that moment on, Brenda knew that the Union could not afford to lose to the reactionaries of the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. If they did, then all humanity would die.

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoyed.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanMandaloreofZutara**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Kalo and Hua will be very close in this series. As I said in this chapter Kalo is Hua's Familiar. And from here on out Hua will rise in Kalo's sight. Before Hua was a friend, but also someone Kalo was using. Now Hua will be seen more as an equal to Kalo.**

**Kaydreams: Sorry, the assaults will only get a brief mention. I really want to move onto Book one. But maybe I will do something more on the time I skipped later. I hoped you enjoyed. **

**Carrier of the Flame: Thank you.**

**zutarafan 117: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Darkness's Daughter: No. Zuko and Katara will be 16/17. They were born in 83 ASC. And the Zutaraness won't happen immediately. Zuko will kind of be a douchebag for a while, but eventually he wills straighten out, though it won't take as long as the show did. **

**TheMightyErrg: I am glad that you enjoyed it. Hopefully you liked this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Thank you Maderfole for all of your wonderful inspiration on several characters. **

D


	14. Haze

**I am going over a few areas here. One is the business of the Union, the other two are the revised governments for the Northern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. And if they seem to like real world governments sorry. I am a history major who just loves World War I – post II history.

* * *

**

"**They are all weak. The Unionist has enough sense to flee from such substances, and if they do not, then we have the gulags and Socialism to instruct him in how expensive such habits are. But the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom… they encourage such habits. Why? It may be they are in a drug induced haze themselves, or the Far Outsiders are finally tipping their hand. If this so, as I believe in my heart of hearts it is so, then we must purge the world of them. They are slaves to the substances, and when the Far Outsiders finally do invade will be swallowed up and used against us."**

**An excerpt from Kalo Poder's memo to Emperor Ozai on the necessity of purging the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom of its drug addicts, March 19, 99 ASC

* * *

**

**Unionist Revolution**

**Book 0**

**Growing Pains**

**Haze

* * *

**

**Draco, Throne Room, January 2, 10 BSC**

Somewhat confusingly, a number of businessmen are lead into the Throne Room of Emperor Sozin by stern face Guardsmen. They all look around at each other, searching for any clue that their rivals might have. But all come up blank. The only beings who have any inkling of the storm they are preparing to unleash upon the Union, and the rest of the world at a slightly later date, is Emperor Sozin, and his Cabinet, the Grand Moffs.

When all the men, and a woman or two, are assembled, the Guardsmen take their leave, sealing the room so that not a sound of what is about to be said should escape. Only when this is completed does Sozin speak. "I am sure that you are all wondering why I have assembled you here today." The four years since Roku's death had not been kind to Sozin. His face, already winkled at the time of Roku's demised, has shrunken, withered. His eyes, once bright and clear have become reptilian in appearance. His skin is not covered with scabs, indicating disease. Still, despite his apparent physical frailty, he rules the Union.

One of the businessmen, the boldest one of the lot, steps out from the safety of the crowd. Sozin eyes him, ascertaining his worth. "Emperor, while that question is near the top of our minds, let me be the one to state opening that we are your servants, and that whatever it is you require of us, we will humble ourselves to your wishes, providing they are lawful ones."

This provokes a bark of laughter from the ruler. Several of the men in the back look nervously at each other, yet the one who spoke remains calm. When their sovereign calms, the mood lightens. "You are indeed a bold one, Andrew Carnegie. I see that the bluntness of the Earth Kingdom still lives within you."

Carnegie bows slightly at the compliment. "I thank you. But now that we have reaffirmed out loyalty to you, what is it that you desire?"

Sozin chooses not to point out that only Andrew had pledged his loyalty, and not his full one at that. Instead Sozin brings about the matter he called them in for. "All of you are Sergeants of Industry." Sitting back, Sozin waits for the comment to have its desired effect.

He does not have to wait long. Several of the more vocal Sergeants cry out their anger and indignation at the insulting term. More, however, show a bit of intelligence and remain silent. Andrew Carnegie is one of these.

"How dare you insult us like that! We deserve a better rank then a mere sergeant!" One man with a large nose proclaims.

Sozin chuckles, sending a barbed response back. "With a nose as big as yours, you will need a commission to counterbalance it, Mr. Morgan." Several of J. P. Morgan's associates have to hold him back, lest Morgan assault the Emperor. Moving on, Sozin continues, "My point is that you are nearly as influential as you might be." This catches everyone's attention, even that hothead Morgan's. Seeing that, the Emperor knows he has their full attention. "Right now the Diet and the Kaidon Senate are considering a bill that will curtail your chances of building the monopolies you crave. The bill will force you to stay small and allow competition to flourish. It will give small time investors the push they need to build their own powerbases. I am sure that you see the picture I am painting." Indeed they do. Many look stricken at the idea of a nation of small businesses.

Once again, Carnegie proves himself to be the intelligent one of the bunch. "And how do you propose to stop this, your Majesty?" What he means is, 'How are we to compensate you?'

Sozin answers the verbal question. "Though the Constitution of 787 gives the power to regulate interstate commerce to the Congress, I am still the Emperor. If I tell them to drop it, they will drop it. That, my friends, will leave you to the task of building your monopolies unhindered in the Union." Sozin stops there, waiting to see who will bite first.

Morgan looks at the Emperor skeptically. "That is wonderful, my lord, but even so, there will be intense competition and friction between the monopolies here. There is only so much space in the Union."

"Indeed there is, Mr. Morgan. An entire world…" Sozin trails off, enjoying the astonished looks in the eyes of the businessmen. The men aren't stupid, they just need someone to point them in the right direction. And when someone does, O how the wheels turns in their minds.

Carnegie is the first to speak. "But, my lord, the other nations…"

"Will fall to us if we strike first. Yes, I can see into that little mind of yours, Carnegie. You fear that the Comet will not come in time. That the fools in the nations that have merely been content in encircling us for over five hundred years and assaulting our citizens that stray from the border will get wise to us. Do not worry about that. Merely content yourself with producing the finest steel you can. And when the time comes, know that the territories we will soon take will be open to you first. Imagine, a Trade Federation, brining all the world together under one commerce. Wouldn't that be a sizeable legacy?" Whatever you want to say about Sozin, you must say that he knows people, and how to push them in the way he wants them to go.

Carnegie, at least, is able to recognize this. Still, what Sozin is offering… it is too good of an opportunity to pass up. As one, the businessmen salute their sovereign. "It shall be done."

Sozin smiles a Basilosaurus smile before he lays out, in full detail, what they had just agreed to. By the time the men and women left his chambers, all but Carnegie were cursing their luck. As for Carnegie, well he was already implementing those changes, so it did not matter to him.

**Atlantis, Chambers of the High Council, July 25, 47 ASC**

The members of the High Council gloomily stride into the Council Chambers. Not half an hour before, Chief Wong had sent letters of summon to them, explaining in great detail the latest atrocities (from their point of view) the Union had committed against their southern colonies, and their even more southern cousins. The Union had been hammering the SWT for over seven years, ever since the South had launched a chemical warfare attack upon the Union capital. Though the North had been spared the worst of the massacres, the Union had not forgotten them either. It is only a matter of time before the Union turns its attention back North, where it had been fixated before 617.

When all the men are gathered, for women cannot yet serve in leadership roles yet restrictions upon them being in the military were beginning to be relaxed, Chief Wong calls the meeting to order. "Gentlemen, as you are all well aware, the Union has been obsessed with the destruction of our southern brothers and sister for some years now. But that time of singular focus is over. I have reports here that Attila is preparing an invasion force to take Hanover."

Like dropping a rock in a still bound, the echoes from that single statement reverberate throughout the chambers. Some members pound their fist on the table, others rise and start cursing the Union, still others just sit back an uncomprehending look in their eyes. Only Chief Wong and Pakku remain calm and collective. Still, they themselves cannot believe it. Hanover is a city that if not the beating heart of the Northern Water Tribe is the lungs of the kingdom. Hanover is one of the largest cities in the world, trailing behind Ba Sing Se and Draco. It is also the economic center of the NWT, where a flood of goods and materials are transported north, to the capital and administrative center of Atlantis. If it should fall then there would be massive economic disruptions across the kingdom. Not to mention the North would lose its ability to fight an offensive war as it had been doing in the past four decades.

After letting it sink in, Wong bangs his gavel, bringing the meeting to order. When everyone is settled down he speaks. "If I know my spawn of a daughter's mate, he will take Hanover. Ever since 617 he has been burning his way across the world. So, gentlemen, tell me if there is any hope we have of holding Hanover as we are?"

The ministers glance nervously at each other not wanting to meet the Chieftain's eyes. Only Pakku has the courage to answer. "It is unlikely. We would have to draw men away from other parts of the Kingdom, and that would leave our innards exposed. The problem is we just don't have the troops." Several others nod, the rest are silent.

Seeing such fear in the eyes of his subordinates infuriates Wong, nearly as much as what his whore of a daughter does. But having been chieftain for over thirty years, Wong is able to control himself. So, without any of the rage he feels show on his face, Wong turns and gestures for a shadowy man to enter. "Lord Almark, if you will be so kind as to explain to these fine gentlemen what you have showed me."

Lord Almark enters the chambers, and all except Pakku are stunned by the beauty of the man. "Why thank you, Chieftain Wong." Comes the silky reply…

**Hanover, Northern Ursia, July 27, 53 ASC **

"There!! At last we managed to kill all of those…" Grand Admiral Attila spent the next five minutes describing in excruciating details the various shortcoming of the GenoHaradan drug addicts who had held Hanover for so long.

The small man next to him can only shake his head in agreement. "It is as you say, Grand Admiral." Addictus Rockefeller states, his voice hollow and shrunken. Attila glances over at the man, compassion filling him and driving out the anger at losing so many men. Though he does not feel it at the moment, Attila is also extremely grateful to the erstwhile member of the enormous Rockefeller clan. Were it not for him, Attila might never have succeeded in taking Hanover, except if he made it into a desert. Which of course would still have hurt the Fascists of the North, but taking Hanover will hurt them more in the long run.

"Your help in this matter has been indispensible to the cause." Attila places his arm on Addictus' shoulder. "Whatever you want, I will do my best to obtain it."

Addictus turns his hollow eyes on the Grand Admiral Attila, and Attila struggles to hide his grimace. "What I want, Grand Admiral, is for every single bastard who dispenses this horrible drug, this Shabu, to die, slowly and painfully. I don't want a single person to know this kind of addiction."

Attila just nods and returns his attention to Hanover. 'What a catch, what a catch.' He wonders silently in his mind as Union troops take the city.

**Ba Sing Se, 79 ASC**

"And with that the Union has very nearly won control of your empire. I wonder what options are left open to you?"

Long Feng was a very astute man. He knew people, and knew how to manipulate them. Still, even with his years of experience, something about his visitor makes him feel like a young teenager looking up teenaged girls and then getting caught. His visitor's eyes, yes, that is it. It is his eyes. They simply have an aura that Long Feng cannot match.

"You must be mistaken. There is no war in Ba Sing Se." Every since Feng had risen to the rank of Grand Secretariat, he had persuaded the King to play down the war, instead favoring a utopian image of Ba Sing Se.

Of course the man before him is not as easily swayed as the masses. "The Union continues to press forward regardless whether or not you acknowledge that the Earth Kingdom is at war. Soon they will overrun Ba Sing Se and Omashu. What will you tell your people then?" By the spirits, how Feng hates this man. Yet this is what politics is all about. Two parties using each other until one comes on top.

"If you have any suggestions rather then questions, I would love to hear them." Feng's tone is sharp, showing just how his adversary is getting to him.

Lord Almark smiles at that, and with a slight of his hand, produces a vile. "Some years ago I gave a vile similar to this to the Northern Water Tribe's secret police and special forces, the GenoHaradan. I am sure you are aware of what they accomplished. This, Pervitin, is a refined product. It would make your men stronger, faster, more intelligent, and easily able to overrun both the Northern Water Tribe and the Union with ease, if they have the weapons to fight with."

Feng reaches out and takes the vile. Studying it, he murmurs, "I will take this to the King…" he is cut off by Almark.

"This will be useless if you continue to follow your existing form of government and polices. The Earth Kingdom must be reorganized. Perhaps a National Socialist government will be better…?" Almark trails off, leaving Feng's mind to imagine all the details that might involve. "Incidentally, the King is going to have an unfortunate accident a month from now. You know who weak bridges are." The meaning this time is clear. But before Feng can say anything, Almark rises. "Do what you desire. Should you make the correct choice I will begin supplying you with Pervitin. If not…" He trails off yet again, but this time he leaves without saying another word.

When the door shuts, Long Feng reclines, and for the first time wonders how high he can rise by telling the truth, or at least a version of the truth.

"Regent Feng…, no. That simply won't due. King Roi Soleil is strong, very strong. If his son has even half of the King's conviction…" Long Feng trails off as he shivers at the authoritative power of his sovereign. "So, Kuei must have an accident. Yes, I can play both deaths on the Union if Almark comes through. That would leave the throne vacant since Soleil purged all of his relatives. So with no king a new constitution would need to be drawn up. Written under the shinning example of the National Socialists of 6,933 BSC. The new empire, the Third Reich, will be greater then all of its predecessors. Heil Feng. It has a nice ring to it." Feng chuckles to himself as he reaches for a piece of paper. "The Dai Li will be happy to hear of this…"

* * *

**So it is kind of obvious now where I am going with this. Since World War II (OTL) is one of the area I am specializing in, I am adding significant details from that period of our history to Avatar. I won't really get into the National Socialist governments of NWT and the EK until much later on, but trust me when I say that they will not be pleasant. The characters from there are going to be at the very least seriously unhinged, and at the worst evil. But more on that later. **

**Now the Trade Federation reference just occurred to me, though I had planned on having the Union's business controlled by one or two monopolies. I think I am going to run with this idea too. Anyway now you guys know that the NWT and EK are going to get hooked on drugs while the Union will do its very best to stay drug free. **

**And I will be writing a Unionist Revolution Chronicles to accompany UR like StB Chronicles accompany Striking the Balance. Only this time it will all be under one story, a collection of drabbles. The First story will explain fully the Government of the Union which is a Representative Imperialistic Government.**

**Hoped you all enjoyed.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: I am glad you liked it.**

**Darkness's Daughter: One more chapter to cover the events of the next decade and then I will start Book One. **

**Kaydreams: A revised nineties is coming up. Murder, coups, love, all that good stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Thank you Maderfole for all of your wonderful inspiration on several characters. **


	15. Twilight of the Old Order

**I will just skip the last Growing Pains chapter. Much of what would have been said will become apparent in later chapters. So, here at last is the first chapter of Book 1. Enjoy**

"**Change comes to those who are unprepared."**

**Proverb**

* * *

**Unionist Revolution**

**Book 1**

**Rebirth**

**Twilight of the Old Order**

* * *

**South Pole, August 18, 99 ASC**

Struggling to draw breath, the shagrat limps across the frozen wasteland of the South Pole. Earlier a narglatch had attacked it, but the shagrat had managed to get away. Of course such things come with a price. The shagrat is bleeding, losing precious amounts of blood that it cannot replace. Soon it will fall to the narglatch's hunger. Or it would have if something even more dangerous had not scared the snow lion away.

Giving a final yelp of resignation, the shagrat falls over, its life nearly spent. But it is not to far gone to see the enormous muzzle bending over to grasp its body between serrated teeth. The shagrat feels one final burst of pain, than everything is dark.

A mile away, two fascists gaze at the sight. Before the Hundred Years War, dragons like the one eating the shagrat simply did not exist. The only dragons that had existed were the long serpentine ones found in the Union. Then Sozin began to hunt the serpentine dragons. This apparently summoned the new dragon, a mammalian dragon, to take its niche. Curiously, the Union made it a felony punishable by death to kill any of the mammalian dragons.

Regardless, the two fascists know that they will get no meal from the shagrat. The two could have fought off the narglatch that was trailing the wounded herbivore, but the humans cannot fight off a dragon, not in the middle of a blizzard. "We might as well move on. There is nothing here. I told you that we should have killed one of the shagrats ourselves instead of relying on that narglatch." The bigger of the fascists chastises his companion.

The other man just shrugs. "I was only applying father's teachings to the situation at hand. Why expend the energy killing a healthy shagrat when we can rely on others to do the work for us?"

The first man chuckles before hefting his two war axes. "Well the only problem is that we aren't the only scavengers here. Come on Sokka, we have to get more meat for the refugees." The man bends down to give his younger brother a helping hand.

Grasping his elbow, Sokka pulls himself up. "Thanks Pakota." Sokka starts to say more but is stopped by the soft rumbling of the ground. Recognizing the tremors, the two brothers draw their weapons, Pakota axes and Sokka an obsidian sword. The two brothers stand back to back, so that the predator cannot ambush them. But that is not what the dragon has in mind. Materializing from the blizzard, the two fascists are awed by the size of the creature. Clearly it is a male, judging by the chest size. But what awes the two more is the look in his eyes. Were the two not convinced animals had no souls, they would have sworn that intelligence as great as a human's dances behind the eyes.

But the two have only a moment to contemplate this before the dragon drops what he had been carrying in his mouth, a fully grown narglatch, the very one that Sokka and Pakota had been stalking along with the shagrat. Staring dumbly at the dragon, the two can do nothing as it snorts, then moves out of sight. The two break apart after the dragon is gone, and study the carcass. Turning to his brother, Pakota sighs. "Let's get it back to camp."

**Ilum, Autonomous Trade Federation Territory, South Pole**

The flag of the Trade Federation, a picture of Crudrijk and various merchants trading, flitters in the wind of the South Pole. Mao Shilama idly wishes he were that flag. _'Then at least I would not have to deal with ministers.'_ He grumbles silently. Over a century ago, Emperor Sozin had called in the heads of major corporations within the Union to make a proposition. Sozin promised that in exchanged for agreeing to certain conditions, such as giving employees fair wages and health insurance, the Union Government would not stand in the way of the companies seeking to build monopolies. This had led Andrew Carnegie I, who had been preparing to sell his business and retire, to ally himself with the Emperor. As a reward for his devotion, Sozin had given Carnegie the choice lands that the Empire brought in for the first twenty years. This allowed Carnegie to consolidate his power and by the end of his life, Carnegie had founded the Trade Federation, a loose collection of monopolies.

Over the years the Trade Federation had grown quite powerful, engaging in theaters of operation using its own security forces. But the price for being allowed such power is that when the Union Army or Navy needs soldiers, ships, or supplies, the Trade Federation supplies them. Other then that, the Trade Federation is independent of the government. Of course the government cannot let the Trade Federation operate without some semblance of oversight. So disgraced officers are the ones who are assigned to "supervise" the semi-autonomous territory. Of course these officers have no real power. They are merely bows attached to the Trade Federation to soothe over the more liberal members of the Diet and Kaidon Senate. It also serves as a deterrent to officers thinking that they have grown too big for their commands and the regulations of the Union Armed Forces.

One would assume the Trade Federation would resent such treatment, yet this is not the case. Since the current Viceroy of the Trade Federation is the grandson of Andrew Carnegie, the Trade Federation still holds close ties to the central government, though they are not as close as they were even four years ago. As such they understand the need to give a little where they have been allowed to take so much.

But just because the Trade Federation is cooperative does not make the assignment in Ilum pleasurable. This view is shared by nearly all of the officers assigned to the job. The latest officer in charge of Ilum, a trade city located above the ruins of the former Southern Water Tribe capital, Mao Shilama, agrees. He would much rather be fighting on the front, or hunting his former master. Instead he is stuck here, as he as been for the past four years. When Ozai seized command of the Union on April 25, 95 ASC, Mao had been serving under Commander Zhao in the navy. When he returned to Draco he was transferred to Ilum. The reason was that Azulon had taken a personal interest in Mao's rehabilitation, and Ozai was unsure about whether or not he could be trusted. The situation might have been different had Princess Ursa been there. But she, along with Azula, had disappeared the night Azulon had died. This caused the other leading Steamers and Huns to tread cautiously in the perilous times of the new regime. Though Ozai had not used the Royal Guard and Ember Guard to purge the traditional loyal bodies, many lesser bureaucrats had met their end during those turbulent days after Ozai became Emperor.

So even after four years Mao is still in Ilum, still serving the Union to the best of his ability. But Providence is not unjust, and on August 18, 99 ASC, Mao notices something that brings a smile to his mouth less face. "Tell the Harbor Master that the incoming ship is to be transferred over to the Union Navy docks at once." Mao orders in the guttural tone he has used ever since Jeong-Jeong had burned him nearly to death.

The man at the A-PLITS station salutes Mao, than gives the instructions to the Harbor Master. As the A-PLITS operator takes care of arranging the impromptu meeting, Mao excuses himself from his office, thankful beyond all words that the UNS Redemption is entering Ilum harbor.

As the UNS Redemption pulls up to the peer, Mao stalks up to the gangplank as it lowers itself to the peer. Once the two commanders of the Redemption appear at the top, Mao bows lows, respectfully. "My lord and lady, welcome to Ilum."

Descending the gangplank, dressed in dark red winter gear robes, are Zuko Agni and Katara Long. It has been over four years since Zuko's banishment from the Union by his newly ascendant father. It has never been published why Zuko was banished, and those who do know the reason see no reason to enlighten the general public.

For his part, Zuko is respectful. Four years has been long enough for him to recognize that exile is not always a punishment, but a learning experience. That does not mean he still does not have moments where his emotions get the better of him, just that he is more mature then he was even a year ago. "Thank you Mao. It is good to see you again. How are the implants?"

Had Mao been able to grin he would have. "They are fine my lord. A decade is enough time to adjust to even the old prosthetics. Thankfully Tralor has been working hard, and has developed several new prototypes that are even more efficient."

Katara smiles at that. Her family had been allies with the Poders for a long time. "I am glad to hear of that Mao. But could we possible continue this conversation inside. This is beastly weather." To emphasize her point, a blast of frigid Antarctic air sweeps across them, fluttering the capes of the trio. While Mao is unaffected, his armor has self-regulating temperature controls, Zuko and Katara are freezing. So Mao accommodates them, gesturing back to his office building. Once they are encased in the comfortable space, Zuko gets down to business.

"Mao, has there been any sighting of the Avatar here?" It is a question that he has been asking now for over four years. But Mao does not get frustrated with the sixteen year old. After all they are like bond brothers, since both of their situations are incredibly similar, though Zuko was more fortunate in the physical trauma area then Mao.

Not wanting to offend him, Mao extends one clawed hand toward his computer. Activating a program, a holograph appears above his desk. It is digital display of the South Pole. Unfortunately it is blank. "I am sorry my lord. But the only sample of the Avatar's Aether signature we have is Roku's, and that was corrupted by his death and the sense of betrayal he felt at Lord Sozin abandoning him. Still we have not sensed anything in all the time we have been here." Mao retracts the claws, and merges his hands in front of him, leaning forward. "I hate to be the one to say this my lord, but you might want to consider another way of earning your way back into the Imperial Court, and the Emperor's good graces." He says this carefully, knowing full well the volatile nature of Zuko.

But Zuko surprises him. Instead of getting angry and exploding against Mao, which would do him absolutely no good, Zuko merely leans back and contemplates Mao's words. Surprisingly, it is Katara who explodes. "What?!" She slams her fist down hard on the table, shaking it a little. Again if Mao could blink he would. "You mean to tell us that we have wasted four years looking for that coward!" Mao wisely keeps his silence. "And now you are telling us we have to venture into the Unknown Regions, on the possibility that by the time we get out Ozai might be willing to have Zuko back? ARRGGH!!" Katara slams fist back down on the desk.

It is here that Zuko show how four years has changed him. Reaching out, Zuko takes the hand she has been slamming into his own. He squeezes it reassuringly, than murmurs something in a language he picked up on his journey. From a few feet away Mao marvels at the effect this has on Katara. His sensor eye register the rise in her body temperature at Zuko's touch. For the first time in his life, Mao realizes that not having a mouth and eyes could be useful. Neither Katara nor Zuko knows he is smirking at them.

"Katara, I have been thinking about this since the anniversary. We'll talk about it when we are alone." Mao is privately disappointed he cannot hear Zuko now, but further thoughts on the subject are dismissed from his mind when his private comm. frequency activates. Another benefit of being nearly burned alive is that he does not have to require normal Aether comm. crystals like normal humans. His comm. crystals are built directly into his ears, and he can modulate his tone so that no one else can hear his answers.

"Mao here, what is the problem?" Mao listens to the person at the other end for a moment before transferring the signal to his desk speaker. The map of the South Pole flickers to be replaced by a small woman in a business suite.

"Greetings, I am Jane Carnegie, secretary to Viceroy Carnegie. The Viceroy requests your presence in his office to discuss a business venture of that will prove profitable to both sides. Do you wish to hear more?"

Glancing at each other, Katara and Zuko silently debate the issue before assenting. "We will be there as soon as possible." Katara promises Jane. The aide gives a polite bow to her before cutting the connection. When she is sure she can't be overheard, Katara breaths out an expletive. Zuko, long used to Katara's fiery temper, ignores her. Mao chuckles. "What does Carnegie want?" The males don't bother answering the rhetorical question. Instead they rise, Zuko offering his hand to Katara, who takes it unconsciously. Mao smirks in his heart of heart at the little interaction.

'_Oh how Ozai must turn in his bed to know Zuko has a Steamer Familiar. I wonder how close they truly are? Maybe Kalo would have a better idea…'_ Shaking his head, Mao pushes the thought out of his mind. He instead begins to wonder what Viceroy Andrew Carnegie III wants. It does not enter his mind that he might not be welcome with Zuko and Katara. Since this is so unusual Mao is going along for the ride. After all, what could be worse then wasting away in this frigid hellhole?

**Office of the Viceroy of the Trade Federation**

One thing that Zuko and Katara noticed when they entered Carnegie's office is just how barren it is. Aside from a desk at the end of the room, the room is barren of all trappings of money and power. There is not even any furniture, or paint on the wall. There is only cold steel. One not familiar with the profits that the Trade Federation generates would conclude that these features are in place to save the TF as much money as possible. Since Carnegie is very open about how much money the TF makes and how much he takes one knows that this is not the case. Carnegie's salary is nearly equal to the salary allotted to the Emperor. But unlike Ozai, Carnegie sees no need to flaunt his wealth. Much like his ancestor, Carnegie invests about 90% of what he makes back into the TF and public works in the Union. He lives in a very modest house, keeps no servants, and has only a few non-expensive vices. So, unlike the corporate giants in the Northern Water Tribe and the Terra Reich, the employees of the Trade Federation adore their Viceroy.

Turning their attention away from the lack of surroundings and their implications, Zuko and Katara focus on two individuals bent over Carnegie's desk. The man, Andrew Carnegie III gestures as the map illustrated on the desk. "Don't you see Augustina? Now is the time for us to make our move. Ozai is focused only on the Northern Fascist Imperium and the Terra Reich, now is the perfect opportunity to strike out on our own!"

The woman, Augustina Carnegie, Andrew's wife, looks skeptical. "Andrew, I just don't know. It is an awfully big gamble…" The rest of what she is about to say is put on hold as the two notice the approaching royalty, plus Mao. While the two Robber Barons smile at Zuko and Katara, they cast glares at Mao, who had followed the two teenagers to the Holy of Holies of the Trade Federation. Mao chuckles at their glares, giving them a one digit salute in return.

Katara stops in mid-stride, summons some water out of her container, and uses it to smack Mao across the head. "Act your age." She primly rebukes the older man, causing Zuko and the Carnegies to laugh until their sides began to burst. For his part Mao has the grace to look ashamed, or as ashamed as he can look.

"Sorry." He mumbles, genuinely sorry that he acted like a brat. It was that attitude that got him where he is today.

"Don't mumble." Katara continues to correct him, being very much in her mothering mode today. This brings tears to Andrew's eyes, and without thinking he barks out.

"Oh my lord, you seem to have picked a good mate to carry your children! Hahhaaa!" This proclamation instantly snaps Zuko out of his bellowing and nearly causes him to choke. Seeing her Familiar in pain, Katara rushes over to his side, pounding his back. When he finally can breathe again he stares up into Katara's eyes. They both turn as crimson as half of the Union Flag.

Feeling some pity for the two star-crossed lovers, Augustina turns on her husband. "Andrew! Shame on you! Have you no tact!" Long years of knowing her ensures that the alarm bells in Andrew. He quickly quiets down. Sighing, Augustina sends Zuko and Katara a look of apology fused with a look of long suffering. "I apologize. We did not call you in here to discus your future mating plans. We called you in to discuss a business proposition that we both stand to gain much from."

Recovering from his slightly indecent comment, Andrew activates the holoprojecters on his desk, causing the picture that he and Augustina had been studying to materialize above their heads, allowing Zuko, Katara, and Mao a look at it. Not that there is much to look at. The image in question is a map of the Pangeoa Ocean, with the middle marked with the words "Unknown Regions". "This, obviously, is a map of the Unknown Regions of the world, an area that we assume is controlled by the Thunderoids. Of course this is just an assumption. Ever since we expelled the Southerners from their borders, the Thunderoids have been the most xenophobic nation on this planet. They don't even trade with us anymore like they did several hundred years ago. And should we send anything less then a full armada into the Region the people sent are never heard from again."

"This is a very fascinating history lesson, one that we already know I might add, but what does the Thunderoids and their xenophobicness have to do with us?" Zuko asks somewhat testily, still upset over Andrew's comment.

'_Yep, I am not off the hook yet.'_ Andrew grimaces. "Well that is what I am getting around to. As I am sure you heard, Ozai is focusing all of his attention on the Reich and the Fascists. He isn't looking outward to the Pangeoa Ocean. This provides the Trade Federation with an incredible opportunity. Should we be the ones that open the Thunderoids, or whoever is in there, to trade, then we will extend our control to an unblemished section of the planet. Ozai will only be able to make some small protest, but aside from that won't do anything."

This strikes Zuko, Katara, and Mao as somewhat naive on Andrew's part. If Ozai would maim and exile his only son, and only true heir, then he certainly would feel no qualms about taking on the Trade Federation. But they decide it is best to let Andrew and Augustina continue on in their ignorant bliss, for now.

"Again I ask, what has this to do with us?" But Zuko is not stupid. He can already see where this is going, and thanks Providence for giving him, if not the thing he desires most, a very fine consolation prize.

Andrew blinks, surprised that Zuko even had to ask. "Why you two would be the commanders of such an voyage. And I am not just talking about overseeing the voyage from a nice comfortable bridge. You two will be the Fleetmasters (Fleet Admirals), and in you shall all the power and authority of the Trade Federation be trusted." To say that Zuko and Katara surprised is an understatement. Both of them had expected to be offered a post on the Fleetmaster's bridge. Neither had expected that Andrew Carnegie would entrust them with the position of Fleetmaster. Seeing them struggling to find words, Carnegie helps them out. "You of course will have a full range of talent to draw from in making the decisions. Your advisors have been screen especially thoroughly for this mission. They should be compatible with you." He means his compliments to soothe the disbelief and suspicion that Zuko and Katara feel at the offer. Unfortunately Zuko is not so quick to accept them, or the offer.

Glancing at Katara to see where exactly she stands, Zuko is reassured. The same fire that burns in his heart and eyes burns in her. Turning back to Andrew, his gaze hardens. "I am not a pity case Carnegie. I do not need your charity. Ever since I was banished I have worked and struggled to obtain what I now have. Don't insult me by offering the equivalent of a Fleet Admiral's power and responsibility." Zuko regrets his words the instant they leave his mouth. While it is true that he has thrown himself into hard labor to gain what he has, Ozai cast him out with nothing to his name, Zuko is not the one responsible for his success in the stock market. That lays with Katara. Ever since she was a little girl, math and other business element came as easily to her as Waterbending. Whenever Zuko wants to invest some of his money in the Powel Street, he gives it to Katara and she works her magic, knowing which company to invest in and which to flee from. Zuko cast a quick glance at her, offering a silent apology. But Katara is very understanding. She knows that his pride is one of the few things he has always had. So she does not contest his statement, for now.

Augustina, either not noticing the little byplay between the two almost lovers or being tactful, tries to put her husband's offer in the best light possible. "Zuko, the Trade Federation owes its very existence to your great-grandfather. Had he not squashed and utterly destroyed the Progressive Movement when he did, business would be subject to governmental control, and who knows where we would be. No, we are not doing this out of pity. We have carefully watched you and Katara over the four years since your banishment." She at least does Zuko the courtesy of not trying to tip toe around the issue. This makes Zuko somewhat more willing to listen rationally. "We have seen the way you have preformed with the Huns have requested your help on black ops. Even the Ember and Royal Guard were pleased with your efforts on the few times they have contracted you to assist them. Had Ozai not been so insecure that he could not handle the criticism of a teenager, you would no doubt be a rising star in the Union Army." Augustina is not sucking up to Zuko's ego, she is merely stating facts, something Zuko finds admirable. Ever since Ozai took office a number of worms had been crawling up out of the dirt to praise the very ground he stood on. It absolutely sickens Zuko. To him, anyone who tries to suck up to their superior should be dealt with harshly and permanently, to serve as an example to the rest that only merit and common sense are to be respected.

So, with his interest piqued Zuko nods for her to continue. Sighing with relief, Augustina continues. "As things stand, the chances of you returning back to the Union under the conditions Ozai laid out are slim to nonexistent." Her statement mirrors Zuko and Katara's private fears. It had been over a hundred and fourteen years since the Avatar had been seen, and chances of him returning shrink every day. If Zuko is to return to the Union he must perform an act so daring, so audacious that the public outcry of approval would be too strong for Ozai to ignore. And of audacious acts, opening the Unknown Regions to trade seems the most likely to succeed. Zuko after all had been thinking on this for some months, though the way Andrew first phrased the offer nearly caused Zuko to back out. But with Augustina's careful management of the explanation, Zuko is once again willing to go. Of course he must ask Katara's opinion first. She had given him so much, and it is only now, after fours years, that he is realizing that she needs to be given things to.

Seeing that his wife is getting through to Zuko, Andrew takes a chance and jumps back into the conversation. "This is, of course, a big decision, and we don't want you to give us an answer right away. You need to talk to your Familiar and see what she thinks. Prince Iroh is also another good canadite to discuss this with. In the mean time there is another job that we would like your assistance on. One that has proven quite a problem for us." Zuko glances at Katara, silently asking permission. Katara nods, which in turns causes Zuko to nod.

Pressing a finger to another button, the image of the Unknown Regions disappears, to be replaced by a map of the South Pole. "Over the past nine years, the remnants of the Southern Water Tribe have been harassing our teams. Naturally we took the appropriate measures and slaughtered the barbarians as soon as we discovered each village. The trouble is that the pounding they took in Heaven's Fire has made them experts at partisan warfare. Every village we destroy is ignorant of the other village's location. So the process has been slow going. Still we have recently received reliable intelligence that there is only a few more villages, all clustered near the sea. Right now they are hosting a envoy from the Northern Fascist Imperium. So all of the partisans should be gathered together in one place. Now is the time to smash them, to crush them into this Providence forsaken ice that they have so jealousy guarded. Only then can the Trade Federation and the Union truly rule the South."

Zuko glances at Katara and smiles when he sees the burning desire in her eyes. Like all good Steamers, Katara has an unshakeable hatred of the citizens of the Water Tribes, whether they be swamp dwellers, partisans, or fascists. Knowing that she will castrate him in he says no, Zuko accepts. "I would be happy to command the force charged with the partisan's eradication. When do we leave?"

Andrew smiles a slightly feral smile as a third hologram appears. "As soon as you board the TFD Final Solution. It is prepped and awaiting its commanders." Seeing no other reason to delay, Zuko bows and heads for the door. Katara and Mao take their places behind him.

When they leave Andrew's office, Mao states, "I am coming with you." Zuko merely nods, not even glancing back at him.

"Do what you wish Mao. For me, this is my time." Katara adds, grinning maliciously at the thought of the destruction to come.

* * *

**Okay, Aang's awakening is in the next chapter. But that will have to wait a while. I will be switching back to StB and doing two chapters there before moving back. So I hope you all enjoy. **

**You can find the shagrat at www thefutureiswild com Just go to creature feature, 5 million years, and Northern European Ice. The narglatch can be found on Star Wars Wookieepedia.**

**Hoped you all enjoyed.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: I am glad you liked it. And a June Kenshou part would be wonderful.**

**Darkness's Daughter: I hope you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Thank you Maderfole for all of your wonderful inspiration on several characters. **


	16. Sorry, this is the end

**Sorry, this is the End of Unionist Revolution**

**Well, as the title says, this is the end of UR. I had fun writing the story, but the lesson that has been hammered home to me is this. I cannot handle multiple stories at once. I just don't have it in me to make halfway decent stories like that. So I am officially ending UR. I have another story I am doing, which is a sort of evolved version of UR. But because I at least want it to be known what I had in store for UR, I will give a summery of the story.**

**UR would have three books. Unionist Revolution would be the story about Zuko and Katara during the War. Zuko and Katara would confront Aang and chase him, Sokka, and Pakota around the world. In the rewritten version of Book 1 Zuko and Katara would get together sometime around The Waterbending Scroll. Azula would show up at the same time, though she would be disguised, and would join the Gaang. The Gaang would make it to the NWT and Aang would learn Waterbending, Zhao would invade, die, and Zuko/Katara/Iroh would go to the Earth Kingdom.**

**Book 2: Kalo Poder (He was originally created by doctor Anthony and is my favorite OC) would show up, and try to arrest Zuko/Katara/Iroh, but the trio would escape. The Gaang would make its way through the EK, pick up Toph, and an attraction would develop between Toph/Sokka, and Azula/Aang (He is older in this one and she is not evil). Everyone would eventually make it to Ba Sing Se where Kalo tells Zuko about threat that is gathering its strength in the Spirit World. He would inform Zuko about the Order's plan, and convince him that the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom would weaken the Fire Nation too much and that the threat in the Spirit World would kill them all. So Zuko attacks Aang and Katara attacks her brother. Aang is nearly killed by Kalo and the Gaang escapes.**

**In Book 3 Zuko does not go through the angst he went through in the show, and on the Day of Black Sun Kalo/Katara/Zuko kill Ozai, establishing themselves as rulers of the FN while blaming the Avatar for Ozai's death. The Gaang retreats and meets up with the Order of the White Lotus at the Western Air Temple. Aang learns Fire Bending and when Sozin's Comet comes he faces off against Kalo. Azula fights Zuko for the throne. Aang and Azula loses. The Fire Nation gains control over the planet by using special crystals that absorb the energy of the comet, draining it dry.**

**The Next story would have been about the nebulous threat. It was set a year after UR and the FN under Kalo/Katara/Zuko has extensively built up and modernized their military, using the energy from the comet to fuel this. The evil then invades and Kalo manages to unite all of humanity against it, eventually purifying the evil and exiling it.**

**The third story would have been about the children of the Gaang and Zuko/Katara. I never gave this story much thought, but it was supposed to be more lighthearted then the first of second stories. **

**Anyway, I am writing a new story now. The first book (actually a series of books) is called Riding the Currents and is a history of what happened from Kyoshi to 99 ASC. The First Book Pax Kyoshi, is a story about Kyoshi and how she got to be the way she was. It is a very war oriented story. The other deal with Roku, the Genocide of the Airbenders (that has some major tweaks to it), and the War. I don't want to give too much away, but I will say right now that the War will be different. In the beginning of the Show, it shows that the Fire Nation is a major industrial nation, and it then says that the War has lasted for a hundred years. That is impossible. No major industrial nation can sustain a war for a hundred years, not with coal powered ships, tanks, and other mechanized contraptions of war. The Economy simply could not handle it. So I have broken the original hundred year war into three major wars. But more on that later… **

**Now, after Riding the Currents there is the 99/100 ASC story. I have not come up with a name for it, but I am open to suggestions. It will be a Zutara story, but unlike UR it will be a gradual one. Aside from that I won't give much more.**

**After the 99/100 ASC War Story there will be one set twenty years later. It will focus on the Children of the Gaang and a new war. Anyway I hope these last few paragraphs have intrigued you. If you enjoyed UR, then you will enjoy Riding the Currents and the other two stories. So I hope you enjoyed UR and I am sorry I will not be completing it.**

**Have a blessed life.**

**LordRevanMandaloreofZutara**


End file.
